Éternelle étreinte
by Clair-2-lune
Summary: Esmée est une jeune femme de 16 ans qui croit dur comme fer au grand amour, même si tous la voient épouser le richissime William, fils du patron de son père. Mais l'amour avec un grand A viendra frapper à sa porte sous les traits d'un ange, Carlise Cullen
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Rêve d'amour

Le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel, même si l'on pouvait voir qu'il entamait déjà doucement sa descente vers la nuit, après avoir atteint son point culminant. Yvetta s'affairait à garnir la petite table de la terrasse de tasses et théières, ainsi que de petits gâteaux que, bien sur, Mère ne me laisserait certainement pas goûter. Je me décidai à fermer les pages de mon livre et à me diriger vers ma mère, en grande conversation avec sa grande amie Madame Noline. Son mari était le directeur de la banque où travaillait mon père. C'était d'ailleurs en premier lieu pour cette raison que mes parents avaient décidé de les fréquenter, espérant ainsi être dans leurs bonnes grâces si un jour le poste de directeur adjoint venait à être vacant.

Quand je fus à sa hauteur, Madame Noline me regarda de ses grands yeux noisette. Elle avait beau afficher sur son visage un sourire constant, je voyais très bien dans ses yeux le sentiment de suffisance, comme si personne ne pouvait trouver grâce à ses yeux, y compris ma mère. Elle avait cette manière de lui rappeler si subtilement qu'elle pouvait nous faire perdre tout ce que nous avions au moindre désagrément. Nous étions une famille aisée, mais la famille Noline l'était bien plus, ce qui faisait d'eux l'une des familles les plus fortunées de Boston.

-Esmée, ma chérie, plus tu grandis, plus je vois en toi une magnifique rose sur le point d'éclore. Qu'en penses-tu, Laura ? Elle sera bientôt une jeune femme, prête à se marier.

Ma mère me regarda d'une manière différente, comme si elle me voyait pour la première fois comme la vraie femme que j'étais en passe de devenir.

-Tu as raison, ma chère Lucia, elle sera bientôt une femme.

Elle le disait d'une manière résignée, comme si cela entrainait quelque chose de bien plus grave. Nous fûmes coupées dans nos songes par Yvetta, nous notifiant que le thé était prêt. Nous nous dirigeâmes toutes les trois vers la petite table de jardin. Je gratifiais Yvetta d'un sourire, la remerciai et pris place aux cotés de ma mère.

-Dites-moi, Laura, avez-vous déjà songé à un parti pour votre charmante fille ?

Ma mère sembla quelque peu déroutée par cette question car elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, me gratifiant toujours de ce regard, me donnant l'impression de s'excuser.

-A vrai dire, son père et moi n'avons pas arrêté de choix pour Esmée. Après tout, elle n'a encore que seize ans. Elle doit encore terminer ces études avant de songer au mariage.

-Cela va de soit, très chère, simple curiosité de ma part. Et toi, Esmée qu'en penses-tu ?

-Eh bien, pour être honnête, je veux simplement attendre le grand amour, qu'il arrive demain, dans deux ans ou dans dix ans, je l'attendrais. Chaque personne a une âme sœur, j'attendrais simplement la mienne.

Les deux femmes me regardaient comme si je venais d'une autre planète, puis elles échangèrent un regard amusé et finirent par partir dans un petit rire commun, ce qui me laissa quelque peu froissée.

Finalement, chacune reprit un semblant de sérieux et ma mère me gratifia d'un regard empli de joie et de tristesse. Elle venait de rire aux larmes et pourtant, elle affichait alors une mine des plus sérieuses.

-Ma chère enfant, les histoires de princesses et princes charmants sont des mythes. Dans la réalité, les choses sont parfois bien différentes, et la vie ne nous laisse parfois que peu d'opportunités.

Je sentis une pointe d'amertume dans ses propos. Mon père n'était-il pas son grand amour ? N'avait-il pas complété son âme par la sienne ? Et, dans le cas échéant, comment avait-elle pu vivre tant d'années avec lui et concevoir un enfant, fruit de l'amour véritable ? Non, je me refusais à croire que mes parents n'étaient pas des âmes sœurs. Ils l'étaient forcément, cela se voyait dans leurs yeux quand l'un croisait le regard de l'autre ; il y avait entre eux un amour véritable.

-L'amour n'est-il pas la priorité de la vie ? Une vie sans amour n'est pas une vie.

Les deux femmes échangèrent un nouveau regard mais cette fois, je n'eus pas droit à une réaction moqueuse. Elles semblaient plus me regarder comme si je parlais d'une chose que l'on ne peut imaginer avoir qu'en rêve.

-Ma chère enfant, ta mère as raison à ton sujet. Grandis encore un peu, deviens cette magnifique femme que tu promets d'être, et nous reparlerons de tout cela le moment venu.

Je voulus répliquer, dire que dans deux ans, je penserais toujours que seul l'amour véritable fait qu'une vie mérite d'être vécue. Mais le regard de ma mère m'intima clairement au silence, ce que je fis en offrant bien sur un sourire de soumission à Madame Noline.

Pour ma part, je ne pipai plus mot pendant un moment et ouvrir seulement la bouche pour interrompre ma mère, et lui demander si je pouvais me retirer dans ma chambre.

Une fois seule, je pris une grande inspiration et m'assis à mon bureau. Je pris une plume et commençai l'esquisse d'un poème sur le vieux papier. Mettre mes songes en vers avait toujours le don d'apaiser mon âme troublée. Je le finis en peu de temps, ce genre de situations étant pour moi propice à l'inspiration. Je fus tout de même en proie au doute quant au titre approprié. Je finis par parer au plus simple : Mon âme sœur.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2- Rencontre

Le soleil inondait déjà ma chambre quand j'ouvris les yeux. Étant en vacances d'été, il n'y avait pas de raison de se presser, alors je restai un moment immobile, profitant juste du confort de mon lit et du calme qui régnait. Je réfléchis au programme de la journée qui m'attendait. Je n'avais rien de particulier à faire, si ce n'était de voir Anne. Cette dernière était ma meilleure amie de toujours, mais depuis que ma mère m'avait envoyée au lycée dans un pensionnat à New York, je ne rentrais que pour les vacances. De ce fait, je profitais de chaque vacances pour passer le plus de temps possible avec Anne.

Je finis par me lever et m'habillai à la hâte, coiffant rapidement mes cheveux en bataille, puis, je descendis rejoindre ma mère dans le salon. Je l'y trouvais comme à son habitude, feuilletant un livre. Ma mère travaillait autrefois comme infirmière, mais après ma naissance, qui fut difficile, elle était devenue considérablement fragile, tombant très souvent malade, et mon père avait préféré qu'elle arrêtât de travailler. Malgré qu'elle n'appréciait pas de rester sans occupations, elle savait pertinemment qu'elle avait la santé trop fragile.

Quand elle m'aperçut, elle m'offrit un grand sourire qui illumina son visage. Ma mère était une femme magnifique, et c'était lorsque qu'elle m'offrait ce grand sourire de sa bouche en cœur, faisant remonter ses pommettes bien roses, que je ne pouvais que me demander comment les gens pouvaient dire que j'avais hérité de sa beauté.

-As-tu bien dormi, ma chérie ?

-Oui, très bien, et je meurs de faim.

Je me dirigeai vers la table où m'attendait un petit déjeuner. J'aimais aussi les vacances pour cette raison : la cuisine d'Yvetta. Depuis un an, j'avais pu me rendre compte à quel point elle pouvait être succulente en comparaison de la cuisine du pensionnat.

-Esmée, quand tu auras fini, nous irons en ville pour t'acheter une tenue pour ce soir.

-Avons-nous un repas prévu ce soir ?

-Effectivement. Madame Noline organise une réception dans sa villa où, bien sur, toute la haute société sera conviée. Je tiens à faire bonne impression pour ton père.

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête, même si je n'en voyais pas vraiment l'utilité : j'avais déjà suffisamment de tenues comme ça. A chaque réception, j'étais tenue d'acquérir de nouvelles toilettes.

Ma mère avait visiblement décidé de me faire porter une tenue beaucoup plus féminine, me faisant essayer des robes au léger décolleté, épousant davantage mes formes, marquant ma taille fine.

Finalement, elle arrêta son choix sur une robe en satin rouge bordeaux. Elle avait un décolleté léger, retenu par de fines bretelles, ne laissant apparaître que la naissance de ma poitrine qui, pour mes seize ans était bien assez rebondie. La robe s'arrêtait quelques centimètres en dessous de mes genoux, mais une légère fente sur le coté remontait environ à mi-cuisses. Elle restait tout de même assez sobre.

Même si ma mère insistait toujours pour m'acheter de nouveaux habits à chaque réception, je sentais que cette fois, elle tenait encore plus à ce que tout soit parfait, de la robe en passant par les chaussures jusqu'aux bijoux. Nous passâmes finalement la majeure partie de la journée à faire nos emplettes, puis, nous nous préparâmes pour être les plus élégantes possible. Ce que mon père nous fit maintes fois remarquer, disant qu'il aurait les deux plus belles femmes de la soirée à son bras.

Quand nous arrivames à la villa, il y avait déjà beaucoup de voitures, et tout semblait déjà bien animé. A peine passions- nous la porte que mon père retrouva des amis, nous présentant ma mère et moi comme ses deux magnifiques joyaux. Les hommes semblaient tous fascinés par la beauté de ma mère. Elle avait relevé ses longs cheveux couleur d'ébène dans une confusion de boucles, laissant ainsi apparaitre sa gorge fine, où subsistaient quelques mèches de ses cheveux, contrastant ainsi sur l'albâtre de sa peau fine. Un léger maquillage faisait ressortir ses magnifiques yeux en amande d'un bleu aussi clair que le ciel, ce qui, pour ma part, était notre seule ressemblance.

Alors que mon père nous présentait encore, je me rendis compte qu'Anne était aussi présente. Je présentai alors mes excuses et la rejoignis, la beauté de ma mère suffisant amplement pour séduire tout le monde.

-Oh, Anne ! Je suis soulagée que tu sois là. Mon père nous exhibe, ma mère et moi, depuis un quart d'heure et j'en suis déjà lasse.

-Cesse de te plaindre, c'est le prix de la beauté ! D'ailleurs, tu es magnifique ce soir. Quelle élégance !

Anne avait toujours tendance à me mettre en avant comme la plus belle des deux, ce que je trouvais totalement faux. Elle avait une longe chevelure dorée, avec de grands yeux noisette, et un visage tout en rondeurs, me rappelant mes poupées de porcelaine.

-Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus !

Je ponctuai ma moquerie d'un petit sourire.

-Oh ,quelle audace ! me dit-elle alors, faisant mine d'être offusquée, comme le faisait souvent Mme Noline.

Nous partîmes alors d'un rire commun. Elle aussi avait déjà depuis bien longtemps remarqué les manières parfois un peu désuètes de notre hôte.

Nous nous isolâmes un peu de la foule, Anne et moi, et je profitai de cette soirée pour retrouver ma meilleure amie. Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien, riant parfois aux éclats. Nous fumes coupées dans notre discussion par mère, qui tenait absolument à me présenter quelqu'un. Anne en profita pour aller retrouver ses parents.

J'avouais être piquée au vif dans ma curiosité par l'empressement de ma mère à vouloir me présenter. C'était assez rare chez elle. Enfin, nous arrivâmes dans le grand salon. Il y avait beaucoup d'agitation et beaucoup de bruit et ce fut pour cette raison que je ne compris pas un mot à ce que mère me glissa à l'oreille avant de me pousser légèrement contre le dos de mon père.

-Ah, Esmée, te voila ! Je tenais à te présenter, William, le jeune fils de Mr et Mme Noline.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'il se tourna vers moi. Il était bien plus grand que moi avec mes 1m65, devant bien en faire vingt centimètres de plus. Il m'offrit un sourire charmeur, et je lui trouvai d'ailleurs un charme tout à fait particulier. Il avait des cheveux bruns proprement coiffés, laissant apparaitre un visage fin et des yeux noisette. Il n'était pas d'une beauté extraordinaire mais avait un visage fort agréable à regarder.

-Enchanté de vous rencontrer, mademoiselle. Votre père disait vrai, votre beauté égale largement celle de votre charmante mère.

Il prit alors la main de ma mère qu'il porta doucement à ses lèvres. Je lui rendis alors son rire. Il posa un doux baiser sur ma main qui paraissait minuscule dans la sienne.

-Enchantée, William. Je regrette en revanche, de ne pas avoir entendu parler de vous.

Et c'était vrai. Jamais je n'avais eu vent que Mr et Mme Noline ait eu un fils de mon âge.

Il me tendit alors son bras, m'invitant à m'en saisir pour aller faire quelques pas, ce que je fis. Il m'emmena un peu plus loin, quittant la bruyante salle à manger pour un petit balcon qui donnait sur un magnifique jardin. Il fut le premier à briser le silence.

-Votre père m'a dit que vous étiez actuellement dans un pensionnat à New York.

-Oui. Ma mère a insisté pour que j'y aille, elle y a elle-même fait ces années de lycée. Et vous, que faites-vous ?

-Je suis actuellement à la Faculté de Droit. J'aimerais devenir avocat, au grand désespoir de mon père, qui me voyait plus à ses cotés à la banque.

-Les finances ne vous intéressent pas ?

-Non. Et pour être honnête, je ne tiens pas à passer ma vie entière à faire quelque chose que je n'aime pas. En revanche, le droit me passionne.

-Je comprends tout à fait et je partage votre avis. Moi aussi, je veux pouvoir vivre ma vie en faisant ce qui me passionne.

Il me regarda d'une manière un peu gênante, comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait avant. Je pus voir dans ses yeux comme un désir. En revanche, moi, je ne saurais dire comment je le voyais. Certes, il semblait agréable et avait un charme certain, mais à aucun moment je n'avais senti mon cœur s'accélérer, ou mes joues s'enflammer. Pourtant, je ne pouvais pas non plus nier l'intérêt certain que je lui portais.

Nous passâmes une bonne partie de la soirée à discuter de choses et d'autres et il s'avéra être un homme cultivé et très passionné. Je nous trouvais des points communs, nous donnant ainsi une conversation très intéressante, mais je ne fus à aucun moment totalement passionnée ou subjuguée. Lui, en revanche semblait tout à fait sous mon charme, ne cessant de faire allusion à ma grande beauté, ce qui finit par me mettre quelque peu mal à l'aise. Je n'eus pas le temps de prétexter quoi que ce fut pour me soustraire à sa compagnie car il fut appelé à rejoindre son père et le mien.

-Bien, je crois que je vais devoir vous laisser. Sachez, chère Esmée, que je suis enchanté par notre rencontre et que j'espère avoir l'occasion de vous revoir.

-Ce fut effectivement très agréable.

Il déposa un nouveau baiser sur ma main et j'eus alors un léger frisson. Pour moi, l'amour véritable était une évidence dès le premier regard. Peut-être en était-il autrement ? Pouvions-nous petit à petit nous rendre compte à quel point on aime une personne ? Peut-être était-ce le cas avec William ? Certes, je n'avais pas eu un coup de foudre instantané en le voyant, mais il était possible qu'au fur et à mesure des rencontres, je puisse en tomber amoureuse. Après tout, il semblait être le genre d'homme que toute femme aimerait avoir à ses cotés. Pourtant, à mes cotés, j'avais du mal à l'imaginer.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Séparation

La semaine qui suivit ma rencontre avec William, il vint souvent nous rendre visite. Nous partions alors en ballade, lui et moi, discutant de tout et de rien. Ce que j'avais deviné de lui s'avéra vrai : c'était un homme cultivé et charmant. Il était un homme droit et bon et voulait faire appliquer la justice, même si défendre des criminels était pour lui un défi qu'il appréhendait de relever. Mais, malgré tout, je me prenais plus à l'envisager comme un ami. Les discussions que nous avions me faisaient me sentir dans un état d'esprit similaire à celui où je serais si cela avait été Anne.

En revanche, lui, de son côté, semblait m'apprécier d'une manière bien différente. J'avais surpris plusieurs fois les regards qu'il pouvait me lancer quand nous restions silencieux un moment. Je me demandai parfois pourquoi je ne parvenais pas à voir plus qu'un ami en lui. Après tout, il avait tout ce que j'aurais pu attendre de mon âme sœur. Il était charmant, cultivé et avait un physique des plus avantageux. Pourtant, quand nos regards se croisaient, je ne sentais pas mon cœur s'accélérer, aucun feu ne venait me balayer ni me faire éprouver un sentiment fort et doux à la fois.

Finalement, l'été passa vite et il ne me resta que deux semaines avant de retourner au pensionnat jusqu'aux prochaines vacances. Je devais passer ces deux dernières semaines chez ma grand-tante qui vivait dans un coin perdu près de Seattle. Elle avait un grand manoir ayant l'océan pour seul voisin. J'étais impatiente de la revoir. Ma grand-tante et moi avions toujours été très proches, et passer du temps avec elle était toujours un réel plaisir pour moi.

Avant de partir, ma mère insista pour que j'aille dire au revoir à William. J'avais clairement compris que nos deux familles voyaient notre relation naissante d'un très bon œil, peut-être même trop en ce qui me concernait.

J'arrivai devant l'énorme porte de leur propriété et hésitai un moment : qu'allais-je bien pouvoir lui dire ? Certes, que je partais... Mais après ? Qu'il allait me manquer ? Je n'en étais moi-même pas sûre à cent pour cent. Finalement, je pris mon courage à deux mains et sonnai. On vint rapidement m'ouvrir. Je demandai à voir William, et l'attendis dans le salon.

Alors que je venais juste de m'assoir sur leur grand canapé, Mme Noline m'aperçut et se rua sur moi, visiblement très contente de me voir là.

-Tiens, mais c'est notre petite Esmée ! Viens-tu voir William ?

-Oui. Je suis venue lui dire au revoir. Je pars demain rendre visite à ma grand-tante, Mme Northeman.

A peine avais-je prononcé le nom de ma tante que ses grands yeux s'écarquillèrent encore plus, pétillants d'excitation. Ce fut là que je compris tout. Mes parents, eux, avaient bien des raisons de me pousser dans les bras de William ; en revanche, je comprenais moins pourquoi Mr et Mme Noline aussi semblaient ravis. C'était ma grand-tante la raison. C'était une dame assez âgée mais avec une fortune colossale. Elle s'était mariée très jeune avec un magnat de la finance, qui avait prospérer dans le marché des finances. À présent, elle était veuve et sans enfants, et nous étions sa seule famille, et donc les seuls héritiers de l'empire qu'elle possédait. Tout devint alors très clair à mes yeux. Mme Noline ne voyait en moi et ma relation avec son fils que la fortune de ma tante, ce qui eut le don de me mettre dans une vive colère. Penser que quelqu'un puisse espérer la mort de ma tante pour profiter de son argent me mettait hors de moi. Je n'eus cependant pas le temps de dire quoi que fut car William fit son entrée, donnant à sa mère l'occasion de s'éclipser sans que je puisse en savoir d'avantage sur son réel attrait pour ma relation avec son fils. Je me demandai si William aussi fournissait tant d'efforts pour me plaire dans cet unique but.

-Esmée, je suis ravi de vous voir, comme toujours.

Il déposa un léger baiser sur ma main et releva sa tête, m'offrant un sourire radieux. Il semblait si sincère. Les yeux ne trompaient pas si on savait lire leurs messages, et les siens étaient criants de sincérité en cet instant.

-Je suis venue vous dire au revoir. Je pars demain pour aller rendre visite à ma grand-tante.

Il sembla réellement attristé par cette nouvelle, me laissant avec des remords de pas pouvoir enrober cette nouvelle à coup de « vous me manquerez beaucoup » ou encore « je ne cesserais de penser à vous », car cela n'allait pas vraiment être le cas.

-Eh bien, vous me manquerez beaucoup, quand vous rêverais-je ?

-J'ai bien peur qu'il nous faille attendre un an pour nous revoir à nouveau car je passerais également les vacances de Noël chez ma grand-tante.

Cette nouvelle eut comme l'effet d'une bombe sur lui. Je sentis même ses épaules s'affaisser sous le poids de cette nouvelle. Je voulus alors le rassurer en lui disant que je lui écrirais, mais je n'en n'eus pas le temps car déjà, ses bras m'emprisonnaient pour me rapprocher plus près de lui. Il me serra ainsi un long moment. Ce fut là que ce fut évident que je ne ressentais rien de plus que de l'affection pour lui, car cette étreinte eut le même effet que celles que je pouvais échanger avec mon père : agréable, réconfortante, mais en aucun cas passionnée, ni me donnant envie de beaucoup plus. Au contraire, elle finit par me mettre mal à l'aise car je pouvais sentir son cœur accélérer dans sa poitrine. Finalement, il se dégagea quelque peu et me glissa à l'oreille: « je vous attendrais ». Ce fut à ce moment-là que j'aurais du lui dire qu'il n'était pas utile de m'attendre, pas de cette manière là en tout cas. Mais je n'en fis rien, me dégageant de ses long bras, lui souriant simplement en murmurant un léger au revoir.

Je quittais alors la pièce et sa demeure, laissant un William chagriné et plein d'espoirs me concernant. Pourquoi ne lui avais-je pas simplement dit qu'il pouvait continuer sa vie sans moi ? Rencontrer une jeune femme qui l'aimerait comme il le méritait ? Mais je n'en avais rien fait, et je le regrettais déjà beaucoup. Je voulus rebrousser chemin pour lui dire ce que je ressentais vraiment, mais aussi égoïste que cela puisse paraitre, je n'en eus simplement pas le courage. Je pourrais toujours lui écrire une lettre où j'essayerais de lui faire comprendre ce qu'il en était réellement de mes sentiments à son égard.

De retour à la maison, ma mère s'empressa de me demander comment s'était passés nos adieux. Je lui en fis un bref résumé, minimisant au maximum la réaction de William. Finalement, je ne pus empêcher mes lèvres de dire ce qui me tiraillait l'esprit depuis quelques jours.

-Maman, seriez-vous triste si William et moi restions simplement amis ?

Elle sembla surprise de ma question, car il était évident que si je la posais, c'était que cela était à envisager.

-Eh bien, ton père et moi ne voulons que ton bonheur, ma chérie, et je pense que William serait parfait pour faire ton bonheur, non ?

Elle finit sa phrase sur une interrogation, mais, pour moi, cela résonna plutôt comme une affirmation. Ce fut là que je compris que mon avenir semblait se dessiner sans que j'eus mon mot à dire. Un horrible sentiment d'impuissance s'empara alors de moi. Ne pouvais-je donc pas attendre simplement l'amour, quel qu'il soit. Pauvre ou riche ?

-Mais l'amour rend heureux, le reste n'est que détails.

Elle m'offrit alors un regard plein d'affection, et me prit dans ces bras. Je lui rendis son étreinte car en cet instant, je compris que bien rares étaient les fois où l'amour l'emportait dans la réalité.

-Ma chérie, on finit toujours par aimer ce qui est bon pour nous.

Sa voix sembla se serrer comme si elle étouffait un sanglot. Avait-elle aussi renoncé à l'amour pour mon père ? Ou était-elle simplement triste car il semblait évident que moi, en revanche, je serais privée de connaître le grand amour, qu'elle, avait eu le bonheur de posséder ?


	4. Entracte

**Bonjour à tous,**

voilà juste une petit info pour dire que la suite arrive, mais ayant fait appel à une beta (_Que je tient d'ailleurs à encore remercier d'avoir accepter =)_ )pour mes horribles fautes d'orthographes, cela prendra peut être un peu plus de temps, mais au final se sera beaucoup plus agréable à lire donc le jeu en vaut la chandelle.

Je tient aussi à dire que c'est l'histoire de base de Stéphanie Meyer sur le couple de Carlisle et Esmée ma inspiré, mais pour ne rien révélé sur la suite de l'histoire je n'en dirait pas plus. Au pire si vous voulez connaitre l'histoire de Carlisle et Esmée d'âpres Stephenie Meyer il suffit d'aller sur Wikipedia lol En tout cas ce pour l'instant tous les autres personnages sorte de mon imagination les seule à appartenir à Stephenie Meyer sont Carlisle et Esmée.

Voila sur ce merci de suivre mon histoire =) A bientôt ^^


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Nouveaux horizons**

Le voyage pour retrouver ma grande tante me sembla interminable. Il y avait une ligne directe entre Boston et Seattle mais même ainsi, il fallait compter plus de deux jours de train, avec, quand même, quelques arrêts en gare. Il fallait tout de même dire que cinq mille kilomètres nous séparaient. Une fois arrivée à Seattle, je dus encore faire trois heures de voiture car ma grand-tante vivait bien loin de la grande ville. Elle avait une propriété perdue en forêt avec l'océan à deux pas. Enfin le taxi prit la petit allée qui menait jusqu'à son immense propriété, encore plus imposante que celle des Noline. Petite, je la comparais à un château. Nous depassâmes rapidement le gardien qui me connaissait bien et qui attendait mon arrivée.

-Bonjour, Mlle Esmée ! Ça fait plaisir de vous revoir ici, me dit-il en penchant sa tête à sa fenêtre. Dépêchez-vous, Miss Northeman vous attends.

Je lui fis un grand sourire et le remerciai de nous ouvrir. A peine le taxi fut-il arrêté que je me ruai à l'extérieur, montent deux par deux les marches du perron. Ne prenant pas le temps de sonner, je poussai les grandes portes du manoir, et je la vis. Elle descendait rapidement les marches pour venir à ma rencontre, un énorme sourire sur son visage. Elle courut vers moi, bras tendus, grands ouverts. Une fois à sa hauteur, elle me prit dans ses bras et je lui rendis généreusement son étreinte. J'étais si contente de la revoir que je ne pus retenir quelques larmes.

-Oh, ma chérie ! Je suis tellement contente que tu sois là. Tu m'as tellement manqué.

-Moi aussi, ma tante, vous m'avez manqué !

Elle s'écarta alors légèrement de moi, ses mains toujours posées sur mes épaules.

-Comme tu as grandis ! Tu es une femme à présent. Je vois ta mère dans tes yeux ; plus les années passent et plus tu lui ressembles. Tu as tout hérité de sa grande beauté, peut-être même la surpasses-tu.

Je me replongeai alors dans ses bras, ne me lassant pas de la chaleur de son étreinte. J'humai son parfum qui m'avait tant manqué lui aussi.

Apres un long moment à se regarder, à rire et à pleurer, elle me laissa aller m'installer. Chaque fois que je venais lui rendre visite, je retrouvais ma chambre, figée à chacun de mes départs jusqu'à mon retour. En revanche, elle sentait un peu le renfermé. J'ouvrais donc la fenêtre en grand. Cette dernière donnant sur un petit balcon, j'avais une vue magnifique sur l'océan, et je fus même surprise de voir que le soleil brillait, ce qui était très rare dans cette région, même l'été. L'air avait un gout salé, et l'on pouvait sentir l'humus et la mousse de la forêt du domaine.

Je déballai mes affaires. J'avais deux semaines entières pour pouvoir profiter de ma grand-tante, juste elle et moi, et je comptais bien en profiter. Le soir même, nous partageâmes un diner empli de rires et de discussions. Je lui racontai tout, de mon entrée au pensionnat l'année précédente, jusqu'à ma rencontre avec William, en n'oubliant aucun détail. Elle aussi me parla de l'empire financier qu'elle devait gérer. Elle ne tenait pas à ce que quelqu'un d'autre s'en charge et cela lui donnait parfois beaucoup de travail et de soucis. Nous parlâmes ainsi toute la soirée, et j'étais totalement exténuée du voyage. Je n'avais pas réellement trouvé le sommeil dans la cabine du train et je subissais de plus les effets du décalage horaire. Ce fut donc tout de même avec plaisir que je retrouvai mon lit, totalement heureuse.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai tôt. Le soleil avait de nouveau prit la fuite, laissant un ciel gris. J'espérai tout de même qu'il referait surface avant mon départ pour New York.

J'enfilai une robe de chambre et descendis rejoindre ma tante, mais à ma grande surprise et déception, elle n'était pas là. Ce fut sa domestique qui me fit part de son petit mot laissé à mon intention.

_Esmée, _

_Je suis désolée mais une urgence dans les affaires me fait me déplacer jusqu'à Seattle pour la journée. Je suis sincèrement désolée de devoir déjà te laisser seule, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je me rattraperais. Je t'embrasse._

_Ps : si tu ne sais pas quoi faire, va voir l'océan : il y a une vue magnifique._

Je reposai le papier sur la table, le laissant s'échapper de mes mains. J'allais devoir trouver une occupation pour toute la journée. J'étais triste de déjà devoir m'occuper seule, à peine arrivée, mais je ne pouvais pas en vouloir à ma tante. Alors, je pris un petit déjeuner, enfilai des vêtements qui se voulaient pratiques et pris la décision d'aller inspecter les environs. Si ma grand-tante me disait que l'endroit valait le coup d'œil, ça ne pouvait être que vrai. Mais, n'étant pas vraiment rassurée à l'idée de partir seule, je décidai d'emmener Hector avec moi. Hector était le chien de la maison depuis déjà plusieurs années. Ma grand-tante disait se sentir en sécurité avec lui. C'était un énorme chien blanc, très protecteur. Nous partîmes donc, lui et moi. Il devait avoir l'habitude de cette balade car il semblait savoir mieux que moi où aller. Nous débouchâmes finalement de la forêt sur l'océan. Comme me l'avait dit ma tante, c'était magnifique. L'océan s'étendait à perte de vue. Bien évidemment, cela aurait été mieux avec un beau ciel bleu, mais on pouvait apercevoir au loin, perdu, un petit amas rocheux, formant une petite ile verte. En revanche, l'océan se trouvant au moins dix mètres plus bas, je me trouvais en réalité tout en haut d'une falaise. De chaque côté, la forêt venait jusqu'au bord de la falaise, certains arbres donnant même l'impression d'y tomber, mais ils étaient figés ainsi, à jamais pendus dans le vide.

J'eus alors, malgré mon vertige, envie de voir en contre-bas. Y avait-il une plage, ou l'océan venait-il mourir au pied de la falaise ? Je m'approchai alors doucement, en me penchant légèrement, mais j'étais encore bien loin du précipice. Je fis encore un pas, puis un autre et encore autre, mais ce dernier fut celui de trop car mon pied glissa alors sur une pierre en équilibre et je me sentis alors happée vers le bas du précipice où une mort certaine m'attendait.

Allais-je donc mourir ainsi seulement pour avoir voulu assouvir ma stupide curiosité ? Je fus prise d'une horrible panique, qui m'arracha un cri, le dernier avant que ma vie ne finisse sur le ressac. Mais à peine était-il sorti de ma bouche que je fus tirée vers le haut avec une force incroyable, sauvée ainsi de la mort la plus stupide qui aurait été.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Un ange ?**

Légèrement sonnée par cette mésaventure, je ne remarquai pas tout de suite mon sauveur. Ce fut sa voix qui me ramena à la réalité.

-Vous allez bien ?

Jamais, dans toute ma vie, je n'avais entendu de plus beau son. Il avait une voix d'homme, certes, mais elle était emplie de douceur, et elle chantait presque. Je relevai alors les yeux et constatai que son visage était largement à la hauteur de sa magnifique voix. Je fus totalement subjuguée : jamais je n'avais vu de visage aussi magnifique que le sien. Tous ses traits étaient fins et réunis en un ensemble harmonieux et d'une perfection divine. Il me regarda avec de magnifiques yeux, d'un doré vif, semblant briller comme des pépites d'or au soleil. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blond brillant, allant à la perfection avec la blancheur de sa peau, qui était tout bonnement sans défaut, lisse et semblant aussi douce que de la soie.

Je ne pris même pas conscience du temps que je restais ainsi, si proche de lui, à le regarder, à dévorer sa perfection de mes yeux qui ne semblaient jamais se lasser de le regarder. Je le compris bien vite : j'aurais pu rester là des heures à admirer chaque détail de son parfait visage.

-Vous vous sentez bien ?

Encore cette belle mélodie. Si l'on pouvait chanter la beauté, ce serait sa voix que l'on aurait entendue. Voyant dans ses yeux qu'il attendait une réponse, je tentai tant bien que mal de revenir à la réalité et lui dis la première chose qui me vint à l'esprit.

-Vous êtes un ange ?

Il m'offrit alors un léger sourire, et là, je fus sûre et certaine que jamais plus je ne pourrais trouver de chose plus belle que cela. Ce sourire illuminait tout son visage, me laissant une fois de plus dans une totale contemplation.

-Malheureusement non, je me suis juste trouvé au bon endroit au bon moment.

Mes bonnes manières me criaient de le remercier pour m'avoir évité la mort, mais en cet instant, cela me paraissait loin, à mille lieux, j'étais sans voix.

-Ça va aller ? Je peux vous laisser ?

Je fus alors prise d'une panique pire encore que celle que j'avais pu ressentir quand j'avais cru tomber. Il allait partir et plus jamais je ne pourrais revoir son magnifique visage, entendre sa voix si belle. Alors, au risque de paraitre totalement folle, je lui agrippai le bras de toutes mes forces, laissant transparaitre toute la détresse que je ressentais à l'idée qu'il puisse disparaitre. J'ouvris finalement la bouche de peur que mes mains ne suffisent à le retenir.

-Non, je vous en prie, ne partez pas !

Un nouveau sourire éclaira alors son visage, et une fois de plus, je fus totalement sous le charme. J'aurais pu donner n'importe quoi pour pouvoir contempler son sourire encore et encore. Je le vis réfléchir un instant. Il semblait légèrement pris de court par ma requête et je devais bien avouer que moi-même, j'en étais étonnée.

-Comment vous appelez-vous ?

Sa voix était si belle, harmonieuse et chantante, elle m'hypnotisait.

-Esmée, et vous ?

-Carlisle, enchanté de vous rencontrer, Esmée.

Un magnifique sourire vint illuminer son visage. Mais qui était-il ? Un ange. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement, aucun humain ne pouvait être à ce point parfait. Il semblait tellement irréel.

C'est alors que je me rendis compte que j'étais toujours collée à lui, lui serrant le bras pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir, ou de retourner au paradis. Mais je n'arrivais pas à m'éloigner ou même le lâcher, j'avais trop peur qu'il disparaisse. Que m'arrivait-il ? Pourquoi tenir autant à ce qu'il reste ? Je ne le connaissais absolument pas, il pouvait tout aussi bien être un fou ou un détraqué. Rien que de penser à cela, j'en trouvai l'idée insultante pour lui, il dégageait une bonté et une pureté infinies.

Finalement, ce fut lui qui se dégagea de moi, sans aucun mal. Il posa sa main sur la mienne pour dégager son bras et j'eus alors un sursaut. Mon cœur eut un raté. Ce contact avait été un véritable électrochoc pour moi, et c'était divin. Sa peau était d'une douceur infinie, mais elle était aussi froide que la pierre. Même si mon corps tout entier irradiait de chaleur, je pouvais sentir que l'origine du feu n'était autre que la froideur de sa main. Sans que je le contrôle, je sentis le sang affluer à mon visage, me faisant certainement piquer un fard monumental. A ce moment, il se détourna alors de moi, me tournant le dos. Surement me trouvait-il sotte de rougir ainsi pour si peu.

-Pardon, je … Je…

Je demandais pardon mais en réalité, je ne savais pas exactement pourquoi. Je ne voulais simplement pas qu'il s'en aille et il fallait que je trouve quoi dire pour le retenir, pour qu'il ait une autre image de moi que celle d'une folle s'agrippant au bras du premier venu.

-Je vous demande de rester mais peut-être avez-vous mieux a faire ?

Que me prenait-il ? A peine cette question posée, je la regrettai amèrement. Il pouvait maintenant aisément me dire qu'effectivement, il avait mieux à faire, et disparaitre pour toujours.

-A vrai dire, non.

Il se retourna alors, le sourire aux lèvres et je fus tellement soulagée que je me surpris à sourire sans pouvoir m'arrêter.

-Vous vivez ici ?

-Non. Je suis venue rendre visite à ma grand-tante. Vous devez surement la connaitre, elle possède le manoir à quelques mètres d'ici…

C'est alors que j'eus un flash. Parler du manoir m'avait ramené à la réalité, et dans cette réalité, Hector avait disparu.

-Oh mon dieu ! Hector !

-Hector ? Le chien ?

-Oui, il est à ma tante. Il a du s'enfuir dans la forêt. Oh, non ! Ma tante va être vraiment mécontente si je lui dis avoir laissé s'échapper Hector.

Quelle ironie ! J'étais surement avec un ange tout droit venu du ciel pour me sauver et je devais m'empresser de retrouver un chien.

-Je pourrais vous aider à le retrouver si vous voulez ?

Finalement, je louai soudainement ce chien idiot de m'avoir fait faux bon, ainsi je pourrais passer plus de temps avec cet ange. Je le remerciais de m'aider et nous partîmes en direction de la forêt et nous commençâmes alors à parler. J'étais pendue à ses lèvres, tout ce qu'il disait me fascinant totalement. Il me confia vivre ici seul, ce qui fut pour moi un soulagement. Il n'était pas un ange et donc n'était pas contraint de retourner au paradis.

Etrangement, malgré ma totale fascination pour lui et chacune de ses paroles, je ne restais pas totalement interdite, sans parler. Bien au contraire, nous parlâmes ainsi pendant des heures, de tout et de rien. C'était un homme tellement cultivé, il aimait l'art, la musique, la littérature, il me confia même écrire également quelques poèmes quand il se sentait troublé. Il était également médecin, et consacrait sa vie à sauver celle des autres, ce qui lui allait à la perfection. Ses yeux laissaient transparaitre tellement de générosité. Une question me brûla alors les lèvres mais il était légèrement inconvenant de la poser alors je restais en réflexion avec moi-même, ne sachant que faire. Il le remarqua aussitôt. Était-il donc si facile de lire mes émotions sur mon visage ?

-Vous semblez troublée, voudriez-vous me demander quelque chose ?

-En réalité' oui, mais j'ai peur de paraitre impolie.

-Ne vous en faites pas, demandez-moi.

-Quelle âge avez-vous ? Vous dites être médecin, mais vous semblez si jeune.

-J'ai vingt-sept ans. Et vous, si je puis me permettre ?

Mon dieu, si je lui disais la vérité, il me verrait comme une petite fille et non pas comme une femme, comme la femme que je me sentais être à ses côtés. Mais l'hypothèse de l'ange ne pouvait pas être ignorée, et si je mentais, il le saurait. J'etais en proie au doute, mais pourquoi ? Même s'il me prenait pour une enfant, n'était-ce pas le cas ? Pourtant une petite part de moi aurait aimé qu'il me voit autrement. Finalement, je ne pus mentir.

-J'ai seize ans, dis-je en baissant les yeux sur mes chaussures, devenues toutes noirs de terre à cause de notre balade dans les bois.

Je l'entendis alors avoir un petit rire et je relevai la tète pour voir son visage. Comment cela était-il possible? Même son rire semblait descendre tout droit du paradis, comme une mélodie divine. Se moquait-il de moi, ou de lui-même pour avoir cru que j'étais plus vieille, plus femme ? Surement regrettait-il déjà d'avoir perdu son temps avec moi.

-Pourquoi le dites-vous comme si cela était une honte ?

-Je ne sais pas trop.

Menteuse ! Je savais très bien pourquoi. De tous les hommes que j'avais rencontré, il était le seul à qui j'aurais voulu paraitre une femme, une vraie femme. Mais il devait me voir comme une enfant. Pourtant, en regardant ses magnifiques yeux me transpercer de part en part, les pensées qui me vinrent étaient loin d'être celles d'une enfant. Mais dans ses prunelles dorées, en revanche, tout semblait confus et son visage ne laissait transparaitre rien de plus que le sourire qu'il affichait.

-Bien, je crois que votre Hector a du rentrer tout seul à la maison.

Hector ? Mon dieu, mais oui ! J'avais totalement perdu le but premier de cette excursion : retrouver Hector. Et il avait peut-être raison. Il semblait bien connaitre le chemin à l'aller ; surement était-il rentré tout seul.

-Vous devriez rentrez vous aussi. Si on voit le chien rentrer sans vous, on risque fort de se faire du souci pour vous.

Il avait raison. Si le chien retournait à la maison sans moi, tout le monde allait se faire un sang d'encre. Je priais pour que ma grand-tante ne soit pas rentrée. Mais je n'arrivais pas à me dire que ce départ entraînait une séparation pour Carlisle et moi. C'était absurde de ne pouvoir se séparer d'un homme que l'on connait à peine, mais je ne pouvais le concevoir.

- Vous reverrais-je ?

Mais que me prenait-il ? Ma voix avait dépassé une fois de plus ma raison. J'espérai qu'une fois de plus, il puisse lire le désespoir caché derrière cette demande. Ce qui fut certainement le cas, car il m'offrit de nouveau l'un de ses somptueux sourires.

-Si vous me promettez de ne pas sauter dans le vide pour que je vienne à votre secours...

-Je vous le promets, je vous attendrais très loin du bord.

-Non, c'est moi qui vous attendrais.

Sur ces mots, il prit ma main dans la sienne, ce qui eut le même effet que la première fois : mon cœur fit des cabrioles dans ma poitrine et des milliards de papillons virevoltèrent dans mon ventre. Sa main était glacée, mais son contact était aussi chaud qu'un feu ardent. Il porta alors ma main à ses lèvres et j'étais totalement suspendue à ses gestes, me plaignant intérieurement de la lenteur avec laquelle ses lèvres atteignirent ma main. Puis vint enfin le contact, et ce fut d'une douceur infinie. Ces lèvres aussi étaient froides comme le marbre et son souffle était frais mais je sentis un frisson courir le long de mon échine. J'aurais voulu qu'il reste ainsi des heures, sentir ses lèvres froides sur ma main, sur ma peau. Quel gout pouvaient avoir ses lèvres ? Je me surpris moi-même, m'imaginant perdre le contrôle et me jeter sur ses lèvres, mais cela était bien sur exclus. Non pas par manque d'envie mais par la peur du rejet. Quel homme qui se respectait pourrait accepter le baiser d'une fille de seize ans, de surcroît quasiment inconnue ? Mais il en allait de même pour moi : quelle jeune fille qui se respectait pouvait avoir de telles pensées pour un inconnu de dix ans son ainé ? Finalement, le contact fut rompu et je me retournai alors, il fallait à un moment ou un autre trouver le courage et la présence d'esprit pour rentrer.

J'empruntai le petit sentier en direction du manoir. Je voulus admirer son visage une dernière fois mais quand je me retournai, il avait disparu. Cependant, je savais au fond de moi-même que si je revenais demain, il serait là. Quelque chose naissait en moi, je le sentais petit à petit capturer mon âme et mon cœur. Et il me l'avait dit, c'était lui qui m'attendrait. Il voulait me revoir lui aussi, pourtant je paraissais tellement insignifiante à ses cotés. Il aurait pu avoir toutes les plus belle femmes, mais non, c'est moi qu'il avait envie de revoir. Je devais sûrement rêver. Un ange était descendu du ciel, et il était venu pour moi. Comment résister ?


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Fascination**

A mon retour, je fus soulagée de voir que ma tante n'était toujours pas rentrée, lui évitant ainsi une inquiétude inutile. Seul Jack, le jardinier, avait remarqué que le chien était rentré seul, mais comme il ignorait qu'il était à la base sorti avec moi, je n'eus personne à rassurer. Finalement, je me retrouvai seule à attendre ma tante, ce qui, bien sur, me laissa tout le loisir de repenser à mon ange. Cela avait semblé si irréel. Je repassai mes doigts sur ma main, là où ses lèvres s'y étaient posées. Je pouvais encore sentir leur douceur, et la chaleur qu'elles m'avaient procuré malgré leur froideur.

Ma grand-tante rentra finalement quelques heures plus tard. La nuit était déjà tombée et je commençais vraiment à me languir de sa présence.

-Ma chérie, pardonne moi de t'avoir abandonnée toute la journée !

Elle me prit dans ses bras, me caressant les cheveux.

-Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai eu le loisir d'aller voir l'océan. Vous aviez raison c'est très beau.

-Et encore, tu n'a pas vu le coucher de soleil ! C'est un spectacle magnifique.

Cela me fit aussitôt penser à lui. Mais il était déjà clair pour moi que ce coucher de soleil ne rivaliserait jamais avec sa beauté.

-Et vous, ma tante ? Comment s'est passée votre journée ?

Mieux valait changer de sujet avant que je ne me perde totalement dans mes pensées.

-Oh, ma chérie, crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir ! C'était d'un ennui mortel ! La seule chose que j'en retiens, c'est du baratin de banquier, et des chiffres, des chiffres et encore des chiffres !

Finalement, la soirée se passa comme la précédente : nous rimes à table, elle me parla d'un de ses conseillers financiers à qui elle faisait peur, mais qui était aussi le seul en qui elle avait vraiment confiance. Sa vie devait vraiment être dure. Elle était seule, à part ses employés, même si elle les considérait tous comme sa famille. Jack, le jardinier, était marié avec Marta qui s'occupait de tout l'intérieur de la maison. Ils vivaient dans une petite maison accolée à la propriété et les gardiens se relayaient, mais tous vivaient dans le petit village à coté.

Finalement, une question me brûla les lèvres et ma curiosité l'emporta.

-Dites-moi, ma tante, connaissez-vous un certain Carlisle ? Il est médecin.

Elle parut d'abord étonnée par ma question, puis se mit à réfléchir. Ma tante connaissait tout le monde dans un rayon de deux cent kilomètres, peut-être pourrait-elle m'en apprendre davantage sur lui.

-Non. Ça ne me dit strictement rien... À quoi ressemble-t-il cet homme ?

Comment pouvait-on le décrire sans lui faire défaut ? Cela me sembla totalement impossible.

-Je ne sais pas. C'est un nom que j'ai entendu comme ça...

Il valait mieux pour moi ne pas trop rentrer dans les détails. Mais cela eut quand même le don de me chiffonner. Pour que ma tante n'ait jamais entendu parler de lui, c'était qu'il venait vraiment d'emménager. Et encore, même ainsi, elle parvenait des fois à savoir qui emménageait dans la petite ville bien avant qu'il n'arrivât.

Ma tante me proposa d'aller manger chez une de ces amies, vivant à Port Angeles le lendemain soir, m'assurant que je m'entendrais beaucoup avec elle. Je décidai finalement d'aller me mettre au lit. J'espérais au fond de moi rêver de lui, et pour en être sûre, je m'endormis en ne cessant de penser à lui. Je fus récompensée car, au petit matin, un grand sourire trônait sur mon visage : j'avais rêvé de mon bel ange toute la nuit.

En début d'après-midi, alors que ma tante vaquait à ses occupations, je lui demandai la permission d'aller voir l'océan. Elle accepta sans rien me demander et dès que j'eus son accord, je m'élançai, trop impatiente de le revoir, même si une petit partie de moi était terrifiée à l'idée qu'il ne soit pas venu. Finalement, j'arrivai au bord de la falaise, et j'eus l'immense déception de découvrir l'endroit désert. Il n'y avait que le bruit de mon cœur, affolé d'avoir couru, et mêlé au bruit des vagues s'écrasant sur le récif quelques mètres plus bas. Quelle imbécile j'avais été de croire qu'il reviendrait pour moi !

Tout à coup, je sentis une pression glacée sur mon épaule, ce qui me fit pousser un cri de frayeur. Je me retournai et je le vis : mon ange. Il était là. Il était venu pour me voir, moi. Un immense soulagement s'empara de mon cœur, affolé par la frayeur qu'il m'avait faite.

-Pardon, je vous ai effrayée, je ne voulais pas.

Mais mon effroi n'était rien comparé au bonheur que je ressentais de le voir en face de moi.

-Vous êtes venu ? Pourquoi ?

-Et vous, pourquoi êtes-vous la ?

Touché. Mais je doutais fort qu'il soit là pour les mêmes raisons que moi, même si je devais bien avouer qu'a moi aussi mes propres raisons m'apparaissaient floues. Mais sa beauté était tellement fascinante que je ne pouvais me résoudre à ne plus jamais pouvoir l'admirer. Je doutais fort que, de son côté, ma beauté le fascinât. D'ailleurs, à ses côtés, j'étais à mille lieux d'être belle.

-J'ai posé la question en premier, dis-je en lui offrant un sourire moqueur, le poussant au défi de m'en révéler la raison s'il voulait connaitre la mienne.

-J'avais simplement envie de vous revoir, chère Esmée.

-Eh bien, nous voila un point commun de plus.

Il m'offrit encore un magnifique sourire. Aujourd'hui, nous ne partîmes pas en forêt, mais restâmes à contempler l'océan du haut de notre falaise, assis sur un rocher plus qu'inconfortable, ce qui ne sembla pas du tout le gêner. Nous restâmes sur ce rocher toute la journée, parlant de tout et de rien. C'était incroyable comme il était facile de lui parler, je lui confiai quasiment tout de moi, de mes gouts, de mes attentes de la vie, de l'amour. Il me posa plein de questions et je lui en posai aussi.

-Dites-moi, Esmée, vous devez avoir beaucoup de prétendants... Votre cœur est-il ailleurs en ce moment ?

Je voulais lui dire, que dorénavant il paraissait clair que mon cœur ne pouvait être que pour lui mais je n'osais pas, de peur qu'il me trouvât stupide de m'amouracher ainsi de lui si rapidement

-A vrai dire, non, j'attends mon âme sœur. Mais il y a bien un prétendant, et non beaucoup, comme vous semblez le penser.

-Un seul ? Et vous, que pensez-vous de lui ? Est-ce votre âme sœur ?

-Non.

Je pensais ne pas en dire plus car il n'y avait rien de plus à ajouter mais il me regarda comme s'il en attendait plus. Je consentis alors à lui en expliquer les raisons.

-A vrai dire, William est un garçon charmant, mais mon cœur ne bat pas pour lui. À ses côtés, je me sens comme auprès d'un ami très cher, mais rien de plus.

-Mais lui, vous aime-t-il ?

-Oui, je crois bien, et cela me met vraiment mal à l'aise. Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre à cause de moi. Surtout que mes parents et les siens n'aspirent qu'à nous voir ensemble, et que ce soit les miens ou les siens, les raisons qui les poussent à souhaiter notre union me déplaisent vraiment.

Il sembla intrigué et je lui en expliquai alors les raisons : mes parents pour s'assurer un poste à la banque, et les siens pour la fortune de ma grand-tante.

-Manifestement, cela vous en met en colère. Pourquoi ne parlez-vous pas de cela avec votre mère ?

-J'ai peur de lui faire de la peine ou de la décevoir. William est certes le parti idéal, mais il n'est pas le mien. Je l'ai bien compris, moi, mais mes parents ne le voient pas de cet œil.

-Et ce William, il semble être un homme bien... Pourquoi ne lui donnez-vous pas accès à votre cœur ?

Étais-je en train de rêver ou était-il en train de me pousser dans les bras de William ?Cela m'attrista. Il semblait, de plus, faire preuve d'un calme olympien en disant cela, comme s'il n'en éprouvait rien. En même temps, il ne pouvait en être autrement, même si je l'espérais du plus profond de mon être.

-C'est un homme bien, mais il n'est pas fait pour moi.

-L'homme qui aura la chance de vous avoir à ses cotés devra faire preuve de beaucoup de qualités pour vous mériter.

Je piquai un nouveau fard, qu'il ne remarqua pas cette fois. S'il savait à quel point j'espérais maintenant que cet homme soit lui.

Je dus rentrer tôt, ma tante m'attendait pour aller diner chez son amie de Port Angeles. Il me laissa comme la veille un doux baiser sur ma main tremblante et disparut dans l'obscurité de la forêt. Je rentrai vite me préparer pour sortir. Mais ma grand-tante m'intercepta avant que je ne monte les escaliers pour rejoindre ma chambre.

-Esmée ? Où étais-tu ?

-Je suis partie voir l'océan, c'est tellement beau. Excusez-moi, j'aurais du rester avec vous.

Mes excuses étaient sincères mais je ne pouvais pas dire que je le regrettais.

-Ce n'est rien, ma chérie, voyons ! Au contraire, tu ne vas pas rester enfermée ici toute la journée. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je voulais juste savoir. Mais fais attention quand même de ne pas tomber de la falaise : à cette hauteur, la chute serait fatale.

Je souris alors, repensant à mon ange qui m'avait déjà sauvée de cette chute.

-Ne vous-en faites pas, j'ai bien vu que cela était dangereux.

Et pour l'avoir vu, je l'avais vraiment vu de prés, ce danger là.

Je montai alors me préparer et nous partîmes pour Port Angeles. Elle avait connu cette femme il y avait très longtemps, lorsque son mari était encore en vie. Les deux maris étaient amis depuis bien plus longtemps encore, mais aujourd'hui, les deux femmes étaient veuves. En revanche, Mme Pierce avait eu deux filles qui elles-mêmes s'étaient mariées. Je me demandais pourquoi ma tante n'avait jamais eu d'enfants. Certes, son mari était parti tôt, mais il avait vécu quelques années après leur mariage. Je n'osais pas poser la question, je ne voulais pas raviver de mauvais souvenirs à ma tante.

Nous arrivâmes une heure plus tard à destination et je vis que Mme Pierce devait être aussi une femme assez fortunée car elle possédait une grande maison, dans un quartier chic. Ma tante avait eu raison, je tombai sous le charme de cette dame, pleine de joie de vivre. Elle ressemblait à ma grand-tante sur ce point, mais elle semblait encore plus délurée. Nous rimes toute la soirée. Mme Pierce avait beaucoup voyagé et me raconta plein de ses récits de voyage. Dont un tout à fait passionnant. Elle était partie visiter l'Italie il y avait quelques années, et avait rencontré là-bas, des gens charmants. Elle avait sympathisé avec eux et ensemble, ils avaient prévu plusieurs visites, dont une dans une petit ville de Toscane, Voltera.

-Quand nous sommes arrivés à Volterra, nous sommes tombés sous le charme de cette petite ville, très pittoresque. Nous devions visiter plusieurs lieux historiques. Un soir, alors que nous nous apprêtions à retourner dans notre hôtel, une femme nous aborda, certainement la plus magnifique qu'il m'ait jamais été donné de voir. Elle était grande, la peau aussi blanche que la neige, et des yeux d'un noir intense. Elle avait un visage tellement magnifique qu'encore aujourd'hui, je me rappelle d'elle comme si c'était hier.

Bizarrement, cette description me fit penser à mon ange. Ainsi, il pouvait exister quelqu'un d'aussi parfait que lui ? Non, elle devait surement exagérer.

-Elle proposait une visite exceptionnelle au cœur d'une forteresse dont l'accès était interdit vu qu'elle était privée. Elle appartenait apparemment à une famille très puissante, qui tenait à garder leur château propriété privée, mais qui proposait de temps en temps aux touristes de visiter leur château. Nous avons accepté tout de suite, c'était surement une chance en or de découvrir un endroit mythique. Mais au moment où nous devions la suivre, je me rendis compte que j'avais perdu mon sac. Je ne pouvais décemment pas profiter d'une telle visite en pensant que j'avais perdu mes affaires, alors mon mari et moi sommes repartis à l'hôtel voir si je l'avais oublié là-bas. Finalement, il y était bien, et nous avons voulu rattraper le groupe qui allait visiter le château, mais bien sur il n'y avait plus personne. Alors, nous sommes retournés à l'hôtel. Le lendemain, nous avons attendu les amis qui eux y étaient allés pour leur demander comment c'était, mais nous ne les avons plus jamais revu.

-Vous voulez dire qu'ils avaient disparu ?

-L'accueil de l'hôtel nous a dit qu'ils étaient partis très tôt le matin. Mais cela nous a paru étrange : nous venions à peine d'arriver à Volterra.

-C'est effectivement assez étrange... À votre avis, qu'ont-ils vu dans cette forteresse pour s'enfuir ainsi ?

-Je ne sais pas, mon enfant, mais une chose est sûre : dorénavant, je me méfie des gens magnifiques qui proposent des visites exceptionnelles.

Nous rimes toutes les trois. Son histoire était vraiment étrange et je me demandais bien pourquoi leur couple d'amis avait disparu de la sorte, sans les prévenir de leur départ. Elle passa tout le reste de la soirée à conter d'autres histoires.

Nous rentrâmes très tard cette nuit-là et je partis directement me coucher. J'étais totalement exténuée et impatiente d'être à demain pour revoir Carlisle. Cette penser me fit me rappeler l'histoire de Mme Pierce, ce qui me fit sourire. Penser que l'on puisse se méfier de Carlisle semblait totalement absurde. Je m'endormis ainsi, à penser à mon bel ange.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : Promesse**

Le soleil me tira de mon profond sommeil. Il faisait beau, cela promettait une magnifique journée avec celui que je voyais désormais chaque jour. Le temps avait semblé filer à toute allure. Entre ma tante et Carlisle, que j'allais rejoindre à chaque moment de libre, je n'avais vraiment pas vu le temps passer. Je me rappelai d'ailleurs à cet instant que cette journée serait la dernière pour nous deux. Il nous faudrait attendre jusqu'à Noël pour nous revoir. Je réalisai alors qu'il était tout à fait probable que lui n'ait pas envie de me revoir. J'avais senti une complicité entre nous durant ces dernier jours mais rien ne garantissait qu'il serait toujours disponible dans quatre mois pour me rejoindre chaque jour dans l'unique but de se promener.

Je sortis sur mon balcon, le cœur lourd. Voilà que je partais. Je savais dès le début que ce moment viendrait mais j'avais tout fait pour ne pas y penser jusqu'à présent. Mais désormais, je n'avais plus le choix, j'étais rattrapée par la réalité. La vie essayait-elle d'alléger ma peine en m'offrant en ce dernier jour un temps magnifique ? J'aurais tellement souhaité pouvoir stopper le temps en cet instant pour ne jamais avoir à lui dire au revoir. Rien que d'y penser, je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux.

Je devais me ressaisir je ne voulais pas que ma grand-tante ait encore plus de peine à me voir partir. Je me levai et rassemblai mes affaires en silence, le cœur gros. Je descendis ensuite mes bagages et allai rejoindre ma tante. Quand je vis son visage, je me rendis compte qu'elle aussi avait du verser quelques larmes. Mon cœur se fit alors encore plus lourd. Ma tante, comme elle allait me manquer elle aussi... Il y avait toujours eu une telle complicité entre nous deux, elle me comprenait mieux que n'importe qui. Je me dirigeai vers elle sans bruit, je m'agenouillai simplement, posant ma tête sur ses jambes, et je mis à pleurer en silence. Elle ne parla pas. Elle savait que j'avais besoin de laisser sortir ma peine. Elle se contenta de me caresser les cheveux, ce geste finissant par apaiser ma peine, et je relevai alors mes yeux certainement rouges et bouffis vers son visage. Elle se retenait de pleurer devant moi, pour que je sois forte. Elle était tellement courageuse... Elle m'offrit un sourire timide.

- Esmee, ma chérie, tu apportes tellement de lumière dans mon existence. Je suis heureuse que tu sois venue, mais il faut être forte, et ne pas pleurer, ne pas gâcher ces vacances en les terminant dans les larmes.

Elle avait raison, mais il était pour moi doublement plus dur de quitter le manoir. Ce que, bien sur, elle ne le savait pas. Je ne lui avais rien dit à son sujet, j'avais trop peur de sa réaction.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et ravalai mes larmes, lui offrant le sourire le plus sincère possible.

- Vous avez raison, ma tante. Et puis, nous nous reverrons bientôt.

- Oui. Dans quatre mois, nous serons à nouveau réunies. A ce propos, je voulais te dire que finalement, c'est moi qui viendrais vous voir à Boston. Ainsi, nous passerons Noël tous ensemble.

A ce moment, j'aurais du être enchantée par cette nouvelle. La perspective de passer Noël avec tous les gens que j'aimais aurait du me combler de joie, mais ce fut loin d'être le cas, au contraire. Ainsi, j'allais devoir lui dire au revoir pour une année. Un an sans le voir, sans savourer nos moments de complicité, sans contempler sa perfection, sans entendre le son mélodieux de sa voix et de son rire, ... Tout simplement un an sans être moi-même, car je le comprenais enfin en cet instant : depuis que je l'avais rencontré, j'étais enfin devenue moi-même, celle que j'étais vraiment. À ses côtés, je me sentais complète. Il était cette partie de moi qui m'avait toujours manquée sans que je m'en rende forcément compte. Mais maintenant que j'en avais conscience, vivre sans cela allait être tellement douloureux...

Ma grande tante me regardait d'un regard suspicieux. Je devais me ressaisir, ne pas laisser transparaitre la profonde détresse que grandissait en moi. Je lui offris alors un sourire et me contentai de cacher mon visage pour qu'elle ne voit à quel point mon sourire était faux.

- C'est merveilleux, ma tante !

Et ça l'était. Je devais me réjouir, mais une petite voix en moi ne cessait de crier et pleurer sa peine.

Dans l'après-midi, je réussis à m'octroyer quelques instants de solitude. Je prévins alors ma grand-tante que j'allais voir les falaises une dernière fois. Une fois en route, mon cœur se serrait de plus en plus. Serait-il là, tel un rêve, assis sur son rocher à m'attendre afin que je lui dise au revoir ? Comment allais-je bien pouvoir lui dire que je partais sans pleurer ? Répondant à ma peine grandissante, le ciel s'assombrissait de plus en plus.

Enfin, j'arrivai à notre lieu de rendez-vous habituel et, comme chaque jour, je le vis m'attendre. Quand il se retourna, je vis alors la perfection de son visage et de son sourire. Cet enchantement me fit alors l'effet que je redoutais : j'éclatais en sanglots. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, je sentis l'étreinte glacée de ses grands bras muscles, il posa sa tête sur la mienne en caressant mes cheveux.

- Esmee, qu'avez-vous ?

- Je… je .. dois…tir..dans… l'année. ..

Bien sûr, il ne comprit rien à mon charabia, mais ma voix était trop prisonnière de mes sanglots. Il se contenta de m'apaiser, me berçant doucement dans ces bras. Je me rendis compte que c'était la première fois qu'il me prenait dans ses bras, et j'aurais voulu y rester éternellement, ne jamais à avoir à le quitter. Me figer ainsi dans une éternelle étreinte, dans ses bras puissants et rassurants. Finalement, je repris l'usage de ma voix.

- Je dois repartir aujourd'hui pour New-York. Je pensais revenir pour Noël mais finalement, je ne pourrais pas. Je ne reviendrais que dans un an.

Je fus soudain prise d'une angoisse : et si, pour lui, cela n'avait pas d'importance ? Et s'il se fichait éperdument de ne pas me voir pendant un an. Peut-être même ne serait-il pas là l'année prochaine... Et même s'il était toujours là, il pouvait tout aussi bien passer à autre chose et ne pas désirer me revoir. Je me sentis soudain affreusement honteuse d'avoir réagi si violemment.

Je me figeai, attendant une réponse de sa part. Réponse qui se faisait attendre, ce qui eut pour effet de faire croitre mes craintes.

- Esmee, pour être honnête avec vous, cette année sans vous voir va me paraitre la plus longue de toute mon existence.

Un poids s'envola de mon cœur. Ainsi, il tenait à moi et lui aussi allait souffrir de notre séparation. Aussi égoïste que cela puisse paraitre, le fait de savoir que lui aussi souffrirait de mon absence soulagea alors un peu la mienne. Mais très vite je me rendis compte, ce soulagement disparu, qu'il allait souffrir à cause de moi.

- Je penserais à vous chaque seconde, et je vous attendrais ici même.

Je lui souris alors, d'un sourire sincère. Il allait m'attendre. Temporairement, la souffrance de notre séparation fut éclipsée par la joie de savoir que je comptais pour lui, que tous les sentiments qu'il avait éveillé en moi étaient réciproques.

- Je ne cesserais de penser à ce jour où je serais de nouveau à vos côtés.

Ma voix était rauque à cause de toutes mes larmes, et elle se cassa d'une manière étrange sur les dernière syllabes, ce qui nous fit rire tous les deux à l'unisson. Il prit alors mon visage dans sa main, caressant ma joue du bout de son pouce. Je m'appuyais contre sa main, savourant le doux contact. Elle était froide mais elle me procurait une telle chaleur.

- Vous êtes une personne magnifique, Esmée, et ces jours passés en votre compagnie seront inoubliables pour moi.

- Pour moi aussi, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi vivante, autant moi-même, que ces derniers jours.

Cet aveu lui fit alors esquisser un magnifique sourire. C'est ainsi que sans que je puisse contrôler mes gestes, une de mes mains vint se poser sur sa joue. Elle était si douce. Et je me mis alors sur la pointe des pieds et vint déposer un baiser aussi léger qu'une plume à la commissure de sa bouche. Ce tout petit contact entre nos lèvres éveilla alors en moi un feu dévastateur, me laissant presque chancelante. Je me reposai alors sur mes deux pieds.

Il me regardait d'une manière tout à fait nouvelle et étrange. Ces yeux d'habitude si dorés et brillants semblaient plus sombres, il me regardait avec envie, et moi, je mourrais d'envie de céder au plaisir de ses lèvres. Avant même que j'ai pu esquisser un mouvement vers lui, je sentis ses lèvres froides se plaquer littéralement sur les miennes, m'offrant ainsi le premier baiser le plus divin qu'il était possible d'imaginer. Sa bouche avait un gout de paradis, et elle était douce comme une caresse. Elle se mouvait légèrement sur la mienne, mais je le sentais timide et retenu, alors que moi je rêvais de le sentir encore plus.

Je me rapprochai au maximum de son corps de marbre, m'agrippant à son cou pour ne pas tomber à la renverse. Il resserra lui aussi son étreinte, posant ses deux mains sur mon dos. Mon corps tout entier réclamait le sien, en voulant toujours plus. A mon plus grand regret, il s'écarta de moi. Il posa alors son front sur le mien. J'étais à bout de souffle. Mon premier baiser, divin, offert pas un ange... Était-il possible de rêver mieux ?

- C'était magnifique. Je n'oublierais jamais ce premier baiser.

- Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point je suis fier d'être le premier à gouter au délice de vos lèvres.

Lui aussi semblait perturbé. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi. Il semblait se contenir, c'était vraiment étrange. Etait-il aussi perturbé par ce baiser que moi ? Peut-être cela avait-il éveillé en lui des envies, comme moi ? Il était bien plus âgé et plus expérimenté que moi. Peut-être luttait-il contre lui-même pour ne pas se faire trop pressant avec moi, même si en cet instant mon corps ne réclamait que ça.

Mais la réalité revint brutalement à moi : je devais partir. Mais je partais plus sereine. Ce baiser avait laissé transparaitre tant d'émotions que, j'en étais sûre, il serait de nouveau là pour moi dans un an. Bien sur, son absence allait être très dure à supporter, mais je pourrais toujours me remémorer ce moment magique.

- Je dois partir, même si cela me brise le cœur.

- Le mien part avec vous, mon Esmée.

- Je le chérirais chaque jour.

Je me pressai une nouvelle fois contre lui, humant à plein poumons son odeur de fleurs sauvages. Il me serra lui aussi fort contre lui. Nous nous éloignâmes à contre cœur, mais il garda ma main dans la sienne et me raccompagna presque jusqu'au manoir, et comme il se tournait alors vers moi, je mémorisais au maximum la perfection de ses traits, pour pouvoir me les remémorer quand le je le voudrais.

-Ne m'oubliez pas, s'il vous plait.

Ma requête le fit sourire. Que j'aimais le voir sourire ainsi ! C'était sans conteste la plus belle chose que j'avais pu voir.

- Jamais. Je serais ici à vous attendre.

Il pressa alors ses lèvres sur ma main. Comment allais-je pouvoir le quitter ? Chaque seconde passée avec lui me donnait envie d'en passer une de plus en sa compagnie et ainsi de suite, sans jamais me lasser. Il rompit le contact et laissa ma main retomber le long de mon corps. Je repartis alors en direction du manoir, seule, sans me retourner, car si je voyais son visage, je le savais pertinemment, je courrai de nouveau me blottir dans ses bras.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : Lettre d'amour**

Cela faisait déjà deux mois, deux mois que j'avais quitté mon ange, et chaque jour qui passait, je pensais un peu plus à lui. Chaque jour, je me remémorais sans cesse son visage pour ne pas l'oublier. J'avais déjà repris les cours, mais parfois, j'avais l'impression d'être restée chez ma tante. Penser à cette dernière me fit encore plus mal. Elle aussi me manquait beaucoup, mais je la reverrais bientôt, d'ici à peine deux mois. Mais lui, le temps qui nous séparait semblait s'écouler avec une lenteur déconcertante.

Un samedi matin, je reçus du courrier, surement uns lettre de ma mère ou ma tante. J'allai récupérer mes lettres au secrétariat et remontai dans ma chambre. A mon plus grand étonnement, une lettre provenait de William. Quant à l'autre, lorsque je vis cette magnifique écriture, elle ne pouvait que lui appartenir. Même s'il n'y avait ni le nom ni l'adresse du destinataire, je le savais, elle provenait de lui. J'hésitai un moment. Devais-je l'ouvrir tout de suite ? Devais-je savourer ses mots qui m'étaient destinés ou les garder pour plus tard, quand mon moral serait au plus bas, pour me consoler ?

Finalement, je pris la lettre de William et entrepris de la lire en premier lieu. Peut-être même de lui répondre et ensuite de passer à celle que je désirais vraiment parcourir. L'écriture de William lui ressemblait. Elle était tout en finesse, avec des lettres s'allongeant parfois un peu trop.

_« Chère Esmée,_

_Voila plusieurs mois que vous êtes partie et je dois avouer que la plupart de mes pensées vous sont destinées. J'ai d'ailleurs eu le plaisir de rencontrer votre mère et c'est elle qui m'a incité à vous écrire. Je ne suis pas sans vous dire à quel point je suis resté longtemps devant cette feuille sans parvenir à vous écrire quoi que ce soit. Je crois bien que malheureusement, je ne suis pas très habile dans l'art de conter mes sentiments, surtout ceux que j'ai pour vous. Je suis également retourné à la faculté de droit où je poursuis mes études pour devenir avocat. Cela me passionne toujours autant mais je dois vous avouer que j'ai récemment découvert quelque chose qui me passionne davantage. Quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un..._

_Bien à vous, William. »_

Je laissai retomber la feuille sur mon bureau. J'étais déjà certaine qu'il s'était fourvoyé sur mes sentiments, mais j'avais espéré que finalement, une fois partie, cela lui passerait. Que pouvait bien lui avoir dit ma mère ? Cela me chiffonnait de savoir qu'elle avait dit des choses à mon sujet, surtout à William et qui plus est, qui l'aurait incité à m'écrire. Je me décidai à lui répondre tout de suite ce qu'il en était de mon coté. Mais comment ne pas le blesser ? Malheureusement, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de façons de dire à quelqu'un qu'on ne ressentait rien pour lui, et encore moins de le faire sans causer du chagrin. J'inspirai une grosse goulée d'air frais et pris ma plume. Je décidai de ne pas réfléchir trop et de l'écrire en une seule fois. Mieux valait souffrir un peu maintenant que plus tard, quand les choses auraient trop évolué.

_« Cher William,_

_Votre lettre m'a beaucoup touché, et je suis très flattée de voir que vous pensez ainsi à moi. J'ai également repensé à vous, et je suis vraiment très heureuse de vous avoir rencontré et de savoir que je peux compter sur un ami tel que vous. Moi aussi, j'ai de l'affection pour vous, et c'est cette même affection qui me pousse à vous dire que malheureusement, amour et affection sont des sentiments bien distincts et cela me peine de savoir que nos sentiment sont à la fois si similaires et si différents. Je vous pris de croire que malgré tout, cela me touche beaucoup de savoir qu'un homme tel que vous me porte un tel intérêt. Mais croyez-moi vous méritez d'avoir une femme à vos cotés qui partagera l'intensité et la force de vos sentiments. J'espère que vous me comprendrez et que malgré tout, nous resterons ami._

_A bientôt, Esmée. »_

Je reposai ma plume, plutôt contente de cette lettre. Bien sur, pas de son contenu, mais je pensais m'être arrangée pour faire passer le message sur mes sentiments sans pour autant être blessante, même si je savais pertinemment qu'il n'allait pas pour autant sauter de joie en la lisant. J'aurais peut-être pu finir par aimer William, mais mes yeux s'étaient posés sur une incarnation divine et je ne pouvais empêcher mon cœur de lui appartenir. Bien sur, parfois la réalité me rattrapait : y avait-il un avenir pour nous ? Comment pourrais-je un jour dire à mes parents que j'avais rencontré l'amour, que j'aimais un homme que je pensais être un ange ? Car malgré tout, il était vrai que je ne le connaissais pas beaucoup. Je connaissais son nom : Carlisle Cullen. Je savais quel genre de personne il était, je connaissais ces gouts, je connaissais sa façon de voir le monde et encore bien des choses, mais réellement, je ne connaissais rien de sa vie proprement dite. Qui étaient ses parents ? Où vivait-il ? Il disait être médecin, mais ma grand-tante n'avait jamais entendu parler de lui. Et surtout, quel médecin avait toutes ces après-midi de libre pour les passer avec une jeune fille de seize ans ? Il planait autour de sa vie un mystère. Ma théorie de l'ange était à envisager. Mais il en allait de même pour un ange, qui aurait certainement eu d'autres humains curieux à protéger durant nos après-midi. Je savais qu'en moi, une petite partie désirait des éclaircissements et avait même peur, mais l'autre, celle qui dominait, m'emportait toute entière dans un flot de sentiments et ne désirait qu'une chose : lui, à n'importe quel prix.

Je regardai sa lettre. Son écriture était tellement semblable à sa personne : parfaite et sans défauts. J'hésitai avant de la lire. J'en mourrais d'envie. Mais alors que la tentation avait atteint son point culminant et que j'allais enfin l'ouvrir, on frappa à ma porte.

Deux petits coups, une petite pause, un troisième. C'était Judith, ma confidente entre ces murs.

- Entre !

Elle entra, apportant avec elle son odeur de fraises des bois. Elle me sourit à pleine dents et vint s'assoir sur mon lit.

- Dis-moi, Esmée, aurais-tu eu du courrier intéressant par hasard ? Un prétendant dont tu ne m'aurais pas parlé ?

Je me rendis compte que je ne lui avais jamais parlé de William. Mes pensées étaient tellement occupées que je n'avais même presque pas songé à lui depuis ce matin.

- J'aurais préféré te dire non, mais il y en bien un.

- Ah oui ? Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- William. Mais…

- Hop, hop ! Je t'arrête tout de suite. Avant de me dire que toi, tu n'éprouves rien pour lui, et patin, et couffin, décris-le moi !

- Eh bien, il est grand, très grand. Il est aussi très mince et très élégant. Il a un visage fin et des yeux d'un gris assez étrange.

- Bon, d'après cette description, ça n'a pas l'air d'être une question de physique, il ne semble pas horrible.

- Non, ça n'a rien à voir. Je me sens juste bien avec lui comme je le serais avec toi, comme avec un ami.

- Je vois. C'est triste pour lui, pauvre victime de la beauté d'Esmée Carie Everson, éternelle insatisfaite !

Piquée au vif par sa description plus que fausse, je m'emparai d'un coussin et le lui jetai en pleine figure. Bien sur, s'en suivie une bataille de polochons des plus puériles mais qui nous fit rire aux larmes. Enfin, après une lutte acharnée et une capitulation de ma part, nous nous retrouvâmes allongées sur le lit, les yeux au-dessus de nous, perdues dans une contemplation du plafond qui présentait un certain nombre de fissures.

- Comment tu l'imagines, toi, l'amour avec un grand A ?

Si elle savait que pour moi, il n'était pas question d'imaginer, mais de me souvenir.

- Je le vois grand, mais pas trop non plus. Une carrure pas trop imposante, mais assez élancé et carré. La peau d'une blancheur de porcelaine, avec la douceur de la soie ; un visage aux traits fins et harmonieux, uni dans un tout parfait et sans défaut ; des cheveux blonds, presque aussi clairs que sa peau ; et de grands yeux en amande, renfermant deux pépites d'or, brillants au soleil comme des joyaux, exprimant une bonté et une sérénité infinies…

J'inspirai profondément, totalement happée par le souvenir de cet ange magnifique, et ses lèvres qui m'avaient offert le baiser le plus magnifique qui soit. Je les sentais encore sur les miennes, douces comme une caresse, froides comme la glace. Ce souvenir resterait à jamais gravé en moi.

- Rien que ça ? Ne viens pas te plaindre si tu finis vieille fille !

Je ris de sa remarque. Elle n'avait pas tort. Dit ainsi, cela ressemblait plus à un rêve... Mais ce rêve existait et il m'avait envoyé du courrier, à moi. Qu'avait-je fais pour mériter une telle chance ?

- Et toi, Judith ?

- Moi, je veux un homme, un vrai, qui sait ce qu'il veut et qui est prêt à tout quand cela lui tient vraiment à cœur. Je rêve d'un homme passionné, d'un amour passionné, je rêve d'un homme qui décrocherait la lune pour un sourire de ma part, je rêve… c'est le cas de le dire : je rêve.

Elle s'interrompit, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Judith méritait que l'on lui offre un amour tel qu'elle en rêvait, mais d'humeur taquine, j'entrai dans son jeu.

- Eh bien, comme ça, tu me tiendras compagnie quand nous serons toutes les deux vieilles et seules.

Nous continuâmes à parler et à rire un moment. Je n'avais toujours pas trouvé comment lui parler de Carlisle. J'avais toujours peur que les gens se rallient à mon moi intérieur qui voulait se méfier et avoir peur, comme si cela pouvait l'intensifier et lui faire prendre le pas sur le reste. Finalement, elle finit par retourner dans sa chambre, me laissant seule avec mes réflexions. Tout à coup, je me rappelai de la lettre de mon bel ange et je ne puis plus attendre. Je m'empressai de la lire. Son écriture était si fluide, si parfaite.

_« Ma très chère Esmée,_

_Vous devez sûrement être surprise de recevoir cette lettre, mais je ne peux empêcher mon cœur de prendre la plume et de vous écrire quelques mots. Depuis votre départ, les jours me semblent sans fin. Vous apportiez tellement de lumière dans ma vie que j'ai comme l'impression d'être plongé dans l'obscurité sans vous. Vous me trouverez peut-être présomptueux de vous faire part ainsi de mes sentiments, mais je ne peux les retenir. Je sais que mes mots ne refléteront jamais assez bien les sentiments qui naissent en moi grâce à vous, mais cela ne vaut-il pas mieux que le silence ?_

_A celle qui règne à présent sur mon cœur et mon âme,_

_Carlisle. »_

Je gardai un moment la feuille dans mes mains, posées sur mes jambes. Ma vue commença à se brouiller et des larmes vinrent mourir sur le papier. Ses mots me faisaient un bien fou et en même temps, me rappelaient à quel point il pouvait me manquer. Je m'allongeai alors sur mon lit, les jambes ramenées sur mon ventre et la lettre serrée contre mon cœur. Je fermai les yeux et m'endormis ainsi, la preuve de son amour pour moi contre mon âme apaisée d'avoir trouvé sa moitié.


	10. Chapter 9

CHAPITRE 9 : NOEL

J'aimais cette période de l'année. On pouvait se retrouver en famille, apprécier des moments de partage et d'amour avec ceux qui nous étaient chers. Pourtant cette année, je n'avais pas le même entrain, je me sentais seule. Ce sentiment était devenu mon constant état d'esprit. Qu'importaient le nombre ou les personnes à mes cotés, je me sentais toujours seule. Il me manquait de plus en plus et je n'avais pas eu d'autres lettres de sa part. Mais je devais rester confiante et me dire qu'il en allait de même pour lui de son coté, que je lui manquais autant qu'il me manquait, qu'il ne m'avait pas oubliée. Il ne me restait que ça.

Je regardai dehors une épaisse couche blanche recouvrir notre jardin. Plus petite, j'aimais tant aller jouer dans la neige. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, même cela ne m'intéressait pas. Tout me paressait terne et sans attrait. Alors que j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, je vis la voiture de ma grand-tante s'arrêter devant notre maison. Je me surpris alors à sourire sincèrement. Je courus alors jusqu'en bas pour l'accueillir. Une fois à sa hauteur, je la serrai dans mes bras, elle aussi m'avait beaucoup manqué et la voir allégeait ma peine.

-Ma tante ! Vous m'avez tant manqué.

-Moi aussi, ma chérie.

-Eh bien, depuis hier que tu es rentrée, je te vois enfin t'animer.

Ma mère n'avait rien laissé transparaitre, mais elle avait clairement vu que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mon manque évident d'enthousiasme à l'idée de passer Noël à la maison ne lui avait certainement pas échappé.

-Ah bon, qu'est ce que j'entends là ? Ma petite Esmée triste en période de Noël ?

Elle semblait elle aussi vraiment étonnée, il faut dire que c'était bien la première année où je ne courrais pas d'un endroit à l'autre en m'extasiant sur cette période de fête.

-Ne vous en faîtes pas, j'attendais juste que l'on soit tous enfin réunis.

Ma grand-tante me connaissait si bien que même si elle n'en reparla pas par la suite, elle savait très bien qu'autre chose me perturbait. Je ne pouvais vraiment rien lui cacher. Nous étions déjà le vingt-trois décembre et demain nous passerions le réveillon avec la famille de William et celle d'Anne. Ma mère les avait tous invités dans notre demeure qui bien sûr n'était pas aussi grande et prestigieuse que celle de Mme Noline, mais qui suffirait amplement pour nous tous. J'appréhendais vraiment ce dîner : devoir affronter William m'angoissait de plus en plus. Avait-il bien compris ce que je ressentais pour lui ? Etait-il malheureux à cause de moi ? J'espérais vraiment que non.

Alors que ma mère, sa tante et moi étions dans le salon, je sentis que la conversation partait sur une pente glissante pour moi.

-Dis-moi, Esmée, as-tu reçu du courrier de William ?

-William…William ? Mais oui, le jeune dont tu m'as parlé cet été ?

-Oui aux deux questions. J'ai effectivement reçu une lettre, et oui ma tante, c'est bien lui.

-Et alors ?

Leurs voix s'étaient unies sur cette même question et cela me fit sourire de voir leur empressement à toutes les deux. Même si l'amusement céda très vite place à l'inquiétude : comment allais-je pouvoir dire à ma mère que j'avais repoussé ses avances ?

-Eh bien, elle était très touchante. J'ai beaucoup apprécié qu'il pense à moi.

-Et toi, que lui as-tu dis ?

J'étais surprise qu'elle ne sache pas déjà tout. William avait-il tenu cela secret à sa mère ? Dans ce cas, peut être ne valait-il mieux pas que ma mère le sache car Mme Noline en serait aussitôt avertie. Mais bon, c'était son choix, et moi je ne pouvais rien cacher aux deux femmes qui attendaient ma réponse avec une impatience non dissimulée.

-Je lui ai dit ce que je ressentais pour ma part à son égard.

-Et quelle sont ces sentiments ?

Ma grand-tante se doutait déjà de ma réponse mais ma mère, elle, semblait ne pas être prête à entendre ce que j'allais dire.

-Que je l'appréciais beaucoup, comme j'appréciais Anne.

Un sourire était apparu sur le visage de ma mère pour disparaître tout aussi vite. Elle semblait tellement choquée de ma réponse qu'elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, restant un long moment à me regarder, la bouche entrouverte. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle désapprouve mais de là à être en état de choc, je me sentis soudain très mal. Si ma mère réagissait de cette façon, comment lui avait-il réagi ?

-Mais pourquoi ?

Voilà. Elle avait retrouvé sa voix, mais cela ne m'enchanta pas outre mesure car je savais qu'elle était très déçue et qu'elle allait me le faire entendre.

-Mère, je suis vraiment désolée. Je n'ai pas repoussé ses avances simplement par caprice. Je sais que je suis peut-être encore jeune, mais je sais aussi que je ne l'aime pas. Il aurait été cruel de ma part de lui faire espérer une chose que jamais je n'aurais été en mesure de lui apporter.

-Esmée, te rends-tu compte de la personne à qui tu as refusé ses sentiments ? Le fils de Mr et Mme Noline tombe littéralement amoureux de toi et tu le rejettes ?

-Alors, l'amour se résume à ça ? Aimer quelqu'un juste parce qu'il est riche et qu'il vous aime ? Je suis très touchée qu'il ait ressenti ces choses pour moi, mais ce n'est pas réciproque.

J'avais un peu haussé le ton et je le regrettais déjà. Je ne voulais en aucun cas manquer de respect à ma mère mais en même temps, je ne pouvais faire taire la voix de mon cœur.

-Esmée, son ton s'était adouci, tu ne sais pas ce qu'est l'amour… Comment peux-tu savoir que ce n'est pas réciproque ?

-Mère, peut-être que je ne sais pas ce qu'est l'amour, et peut être que je ne sais pas ce qui est bon pour moi. Mais en revanche, je sais ce qui ne l'est pas.

-Comment peux-tu dire que William n'est pas bon pour toi ? Il ferait de toi une femme comblée. Tu aurais une vie merveilleuse.

-Mais moi, je ne veux rien de tout ça si c'est au détriment de l'amour.

Elle semblait prête à exploser de colère mais ma grand-tante vint enfin à mon secours, en posant une main délicate sur ses mains crispées.

-Voyons, tu ne cesses de dire qu'Esmée est trop jeune pour comprendre ce qui est bon pour elle, mais en même temps tu exiges d'elle de comprendre que ce William est ce qu'il y a de mieux. S'il est vraiment celui qu'il lui faut, elle s'en rendra compte le moment venu. Esmée n'a que seize ans, ne l'oublie pas.

Elle sembla se détendre et regarda sa tante les yeux emplis de détresse, comme si elle regrettait cela mais en même temps ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Quant à moi, je remerciai intérieurement ma tante. Elle savait toujours dire les mots justes pour calmer les tensions.

Finalement, cette petite altercation fut vite oubliée et le reste de la soirée se passa bien. Voir ma tante auprès de moi me faisait un peu oublier à quel point il pouvait me manquer, surtout depuis cette conversation avec ma mère. J'avais un très mauvais pressentiment au sujet de William, comme si les choses avaient depuis longtemps été réglées, et qu'il ne m'appartenait pas d'en décider autrement. Je me sentais impuissante et plus que jamais j'aurais aimé trouver le réconfort dans ses bras.

Alors que j'étais prête pour aller dormir, on frappa à ma porte. Ma grand-tante passa sa tête par la porte entrouverte et je lui fis signe d'entrer. Elle vint alors se poster derrière moi, à la coiffeuse, et me prit la brosse des mains pour me brosser les cheveux. J'aimais quand elle le faisait.

-Esmée, ne soit pas trop dure avec ta mère…Elle veut ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi, tu sais.

Même si je savais que cela servirait aussi les intérêts de mon père auprès de son directeur, je savais que ma mère ne voyait que mes intérêts.

-Je sais bien, et cela est encore pire car moi aussi je sais que c'est peut-être ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi.

Et c'était vrai. C'était sûrement le mieux : un homme charmant, m'offrant une vie de rêve, comblant mes désirs et les attentes de mes parents…Mais mon cœur était déjà loin, il était sien à la minute où mes yeux s'étaient posés sur la perfection qu'il incarnait.

-Vous savez, ma tante, je ne veux pas les décevoir, mais mon cœur en à décidé autrement. Est-ce si mal que cela d'écouter son cœur ?

-Ma chérie, bien sûr que non…Ecouter son cœur est souvent la meilleure solution pour chaque moment de notre vie, mais encore faut-il savoir l'entendre correctement.

Je regardai mon reflet dans le miroir, et même en me regardant ainsi, je me trouvai incomplète. J'entendais mon cœur en cet instant et sa demande était tellement simple que je ne pouvais ne pas la comprendre. Il le désirait lui, et lui seul. J'aurais aimé en dire d'avantage à ma grand-tante, pour qu'elle me comprenne, mais c'était trop dur. J'avais encore trop peur de parler de lui. Finalement, elle me laissa avec mes pensées, déposant un baiser sur le haut de mon crâne et me regardant dans les yeux à travers le miroir.

-Ne sois pas non plus trop dure envers toi-même, mon cœur, tu as encore le temps de penser à tout cela.

Je lui offris un faible sourire, ne réussissant pas vraiment à faire mieux, et elle quitta ma chambre, me laissant avec mes doutes et mes réflexions. Je commençais à beaucoup appréhender la journée du lendemain. Revoir William n'allait pas être simple, loin de là. Je m'endormis ainsi, pour la première fois de ma vie, anxieuse à l'idée d'être le vingt-quatre décembre.

Anne et ses parents arrivèrent avant Mr et Mme Noline, nous laissant un peu de temps à Anne et moi pour que je lui raconte tout, en omettant bien sur de parler de lui. Elle aussi ne comprenait pas que je repousse William. L'amour que je ressentais pour Carlisle n'était pas la

seule raison. J'avais déjà compris que je n'éprouvais rien d'autre que de l'affection pour lui bien avant de rencontrer mon ange.

-Mais pourquoi il n'y a pas plus que de l'affection ? C'est quand même absurde ! Tu le dis toi-même : il serait un mari idéal.

-Je sais, Anne, mais l'amour ne se contrôle pas. Je n'y peux rien.

Elle n'insista pas. Elle me connaissait bien et savait que quand il était question d'amour, je ne plaisantais pas. Plus les minutes passaient, plus je redoutais de voir William. Il y avait aussi sa mère…L'avait-il mise au courant de ma lettre ? J'en doutais fort, vu que ma mère l'ignorait.

Enfin, la cloche de la porte d'entrée retentit et j'eus un léger sursaut. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et allai à leur rencontre. Après tout, lui aussi devait se sentir mal, peut-être même plus que moi. Mon dieu ! Comme en cet instant, j'aurais aimais être avec mon ange, loin de tout ça, des soucis… Juste lui et moi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Je m'approchai de nos invités et saluai Mr et Mme Noline en premier. Puis, je le vis et cela me frappa de plein fouet : dans ses yeux, je vis une immense tristesse, et j'en étais la cause. Mais cette peine disparut instantanément pour laisser place à un grand sourire, semblant presque vrai. Il s'approcha de moi, comme si de rien n'était. Etait-il réellement dans un état d'esprit aussi serein ou faisait-il semblant ? Pour paraître fort, pour ne pas me laisser voir sa réelle souffrance, car peut-être que tout le monde croyait à son attitude, mais pas moi. Je le voyais, je ressentais sa peine. Il avait cette petite ride entre les sourcils, comme s'il se retenait de ne pas s'effondrer, et cela me peina encore plus.

Il était tout prés de moi, à présent, et dans ses yeux, je pus vois une immense détresse mais elle était cachée, recouverte par un masque de bonne humeur.

-Esmée, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous voir.

Il prit ma main et je tressaillis à son contact. Depuis Carlisle, aucun autre homme ne m'avait pris la main de la sorte. Je voulus vivement retirer ma main, comme si elle ne lui appartenait pas à lui, mais je n'en fis rien car je me doutais que ce geste devait déjà beaucoup lui avoir couté. Il déposa un léger baiser sur ma main et je lui offris un maigre sourire.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait, Anne s'empressa de venir à ma rencontre.

-Ca va, il a l'air de bien le prendre, finalement. Non ?

-Oui, sûrement…

Je ne pus en dire plus, restant pensive face à son étrange comportement, et même si une toute petite partie de moi se réjouissait de voir sa façade heureuse, évitant ainsi une confrontation, je l'ignorai, car mon cœur se serrait de voir qu'il souffrait ainsi par ma faute.

Tout le reste de la soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur, même si plus d'une fois mon père et celui de William firent des allusions sur nous deux, ce qui bien sûr me mis dans un grand embarras alors que William se contenta de sourire et de s'en tirer avec une courbette très agile. Mais au fond de moi, j'avais peur qu'il ne tombât le masque, laissant ainsi tout ressortir. Sa déception, ma lettre…, me mettant alors plus que mal à l'aise.

Alors que le repas touchait à sa fin, nous nous rendîmes tous dans le salon pour prendre un café et attendre minuit. J'en profitai pour sortir prendre l'air. Anne et William étaient en grande conversation. Après tout, peut-être que ces deux-là pourraient s'entendre.

Ma solitude fut de courte durée car je fus rejointe par Mme Noline, ce qui me plongea tout de suite dans un état de nervosité extrême.

-Alors, Esmée, comment s'est passé ce premier semestre ?

-Bien, merci.

Je regrettai déjà mon évident empressement à répondre à sa question, laissant apparaître à quel point je pouvais être tendue.

-Avez-vous reçu une lettre de mon fils ?

Je me sentis me liquéfier sur place. Elle était déjà au courant, c'était certain. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir me dire ? Je fus prise d'un accès de panique car je savais qu'elle voyait elle aussi tout ça d'un très bon œil.

-Oui.

-Je vous demande cela car il ne m'a rien dit, mais mon William n'est pas le genre de personne qui se dévoile facilement. Et que vous a-t-il dit, si je puis me permettre ?

-Eh bien, je ne sais pas s'il serait d'accord sur le fait que je vous rapporte tout dans les moindres détails, mais on peut dire en somme qu'il m'a fait part de ses sentiments.

Elle ne sembla pas vraiment satisfaite de ma réponse, mais je ne dis rien de plus et détournai mon regard vers le jardin. Elle resta un moment silencieuse, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître ma nervosité.

-Ma foi, je suis sûrement trop curieuse.

Elle marqua une pause, semblant chercher les mots justes.

-Vous savez, William est mon fils unique, et je suppose que comme toutes les mères, je ne souhaite que son bonheur. Vous comprendrez donc que si quelque chose est en mon pouvoir pour qu'il puisse l'obtenir, je n'hésiterais pas à en faire usage. Mais comme toute mère, je suppose…

Je la sentis s'éloigner puis retourner à l'intérieur. Même si elle ne me l'avait pas dit clairement, il était évident qu'elle n'hésiterait une seconde à me faire du chantage pour que j'accepte son fils. Elle pouvait ruiner ma famille en privant mon père de son poste. Ce fut à cet instant que je compris que, dans l'intérêt de tous, je me devais de donner mon cœur à William. Bien sûr, c'était dans l'intérêt de tous sauf du mien.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 :

Une agréable rencontre

Cela faisait déjà bien trop longtemps que je n'avais pas revu Esmée. Elle me manquait terriblement, bien plus qu'il ne le fallait, j'en étais bien conscient. Mais en plus de trois cent ans d'existence, c'était la première fois qu'une humaine m'attirait autant. J'en avais pourtant côtoyé tellement. Mais elle, elle et son éternel sourire, elle rayonnait tellement qu'elle avait illuminé mon existence à la minute même où je l'avais vue pour la première fois. Je savais à l'instant même où nos yeux s'étaient croisés qu'elle était celle que j'avais tant attendu.

Mais qu'avais-je à lui offrir ? Elle méritait tellement mieux que de devenir un monstre. Pourtant, je ne pouvais me résoudre à la perdre, je ne pouvais me résoudre à ne plus jamais la revoir. J'humai l'air des bois humides. Je notai la légère fragrance de fleurs qui régnait, me rappelant tout de suite celle qui hantait mes pensées en permanence. Soudain, je sentis une odeur tout aussi familière : un puma, à quelques kilomètres au nord. Je m'élançai donc à sa poursuite. En courant ainsi, je me demandai ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Pensait-elle à moi elle aussi ? Comment pouvais-je être aussi égoïste ? Je voulais qu'elle m'aime, sachant très bien que cela ne lui apporterait que le malheur. J'avais appris à me passer de sang humain pour pouvoir continuer à avoir un minimum d'estime pour moi-même, mais elle, cela me semblait encore plus dur de devoir me passer d'elle. Et ce jour où je l'avais vue pour la première fois, lorsqu'elle avait alors rougi, si désirable, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps j'avais ressenti l'envie de m'abreuver de sang. Je m'étais détesté en cet instant de la désirer ainsi.

Enfin, j'approchai de ma proie. Me remémorer ainsi cette faiblesse face à elle m'avait donné encore plus soif. Je m'élançai alors sur la bête, la tuant d'un coup de crocs, bien avant qu'elle ne comprenne que c'était la fin pour elle. Une fois la bête vidée de son sang, je courus à travers bois pour rejoindre ma demeure. Je fus coupé dans ma course par une odeur familière. Je m'arrêtai un instant, l'odeur approchant de plus en plus. Je la reconnus alors : c'était Sloane, un vieil ami.

Il apparut alors de derrière les arbres, avec une autre immortelle que je ne connaissais pas.

-Carlisle... Il me semblait bien avoir flairé ta trace.

Il s'élança alors à ma rencontre, m'offrant une accolade amicale. Sloane avait vécu lui aussi chez les Volturi mais n'avait pas non plus apprécié leur mode de vie. Bien qu'il ne fut pas végétarien comme moi, il n'aimait pas faire souffrir humain ou vampire sans raison. Il ne se nourrissait que de

gens malades ou condamnés. Il m'avait souvent confié être trop faible pour lutter contre cet instinct de tuer et cette envie de sang humain, mais il pouvait encore décider d'épargner des humains qui avaient toute leur vie devant eux.

-Sloane, cela fait bien longtemps, mon ami. Que fais-tu par ici ?

-Nous sommes de passage avec ma compagne, que je ne t'ai d'ailleurs pas présentée. Voici Esther, ma femme.

La femme s'approcha alors de moi pour me tendre une main délicate que je saisis. Elle était bien évidement magnifique, comme toutes les immortelles, mais elle semblait aussi discrète quelle belle.

-Enchantée, Carlisle. Sloane m'a souvent parlé de vous.

-Je suis également enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

Je me tournai vers Sloane. Il la regardait comme si elle était la plus belle chose que la terre ait jamais porté. J'étais heureux de voir que mon vieil ami avait enfin trouvé celle qui lui était destinée. Sloane était beaucoup plus vieux que moi, et sa solitude devait être bien plus grande.

- Viens donc avec moi... Je possède une maison dans les bois. Nous pourrons converser tranquillement.

Sloane et sa femme m'accompagnèrent jusqu'à ma maison, un petit chalet perdu au milieu des bois. Une fois à l'intérieur, je proposai à mes invités de s'assoir pour converser tranquillement. Même si rester debout aurait été tout aussi agréable pour nous.

-Alors, dis-moi Sloane, comment as-tu rencontré Esther ?

Il se tourna vers elle, le regard empli d'amour et de tendresse. Sloane n'avait jamais été d'une nature brutale, je l'avais toujours connu calme et posé, mais là, je voyais en lui un nouvel homme si je puis dire. Il semblait transformé par cet amour. Ce qui me fit tout de suite penser à Esmée. Aussi égoïste que cela puisse paraître, j'aurais tant aimé qu'elle soit ainsi à mes cotés pour l'éternité. Mais je savais aussi que jamais je ne lui ôterais son âme et sa vie.

-Eh bien, de la manière la plus simple qui soit. J'étais en voyage et je me suis arrêté quelque temps dans une auberge, tenue par un couple plutôt aigri. Ils avaient malgré cela la garde d'une jeune fille qui s'occupait de faire les chambres. Un soir, alors que je retournais dans ma chambre, je l'ai aperçu et la, j'ai su, à la seconde où j'ai posé mes yeux sur elle, qu'elle était faite pour moi. Bien sur, ce n'était qu'une humaine et plus d'une fois, j'ai failli céder à la tentation de la mordre mais je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer un monde où elle n'existerait pas. J'ai alors essayé de la séduire et un jour elle m'a confié être tombée amoureuse de moi. Ce fut le plus beau jour de mon existence. Apres cela, elle a passé quelques temps avec moi. Ses parents adoptifs semblaient même ravis que je leur enlève leur fille. Puis, un jour, cela faisait déjà deux ans qu'elle vivait avec moi, elle m'a demandé de la transformer. Je ne te cache pas que j'avais peur de ne pas pouvoir me contrôler mais elle avait une confiance aveugle en moi. Elle me connaissait mieux que personne et savait que j'en serais capable. Et j'en ai été capable.

J'avais attentivement écouté son histoire et elle me fit presque rêver. Mais la partie où il volait la vie d'Esther me déplaisait totalement.

-Vous savez, Carlisle, ne soyez pas contrarié de la sorte. Je n'avais rien à attendre de la vie : mes parent étaient morts, je vivais avec des gens qui me détestaient... Sloane a été pour moi plus qu'une bénédiction. Je ne vous cache pas que, des fois, cette condition de vampire m'attriste, mais c'est le prix à payer pour être avec celui que j'aime et je serais prête à en assumer davantage pour rester à ses cotés.

Je restai un moment perplexe devant Esther. Elle avait su trouver tout de suite ce qui me déplaisait dans leur histoire.

-Je ne t'avais pas prévenu mais Esther a un don : elle ressent les émotions des gens et plus elles sont fortes, plus elle arrive à en connaître l'origine.

Je compris mieux pourquoi elle avait su si bien me cerner.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, mon ami, je suis heureux pour toi.

Bien sur, moi, je ne pourrais jamais faire cela à Esmée. Elle était la personne qui comptait le plus dans ma vie, celle qui me faisait presque sentir vivant et humain à nouveau. Je ne pouvais pas

m'imaginer lui voler sa vie. Je regardai Esther. Elle devait sûrement avoir compris mon conflit intérieur car elle me regarda avec des yeux compatissants.

-Et toi, Carlisle, n'as-tu toujours pas trouvé une âme pour combler ta solitude ?

Esther me regarda avec un léger sourire. Elle devait déjà savoir tout l'amour que je ressentais pour Esmée. Mais également la souffrance de savoir que nous ne pourrions avoir d'avenir, elle et moi.

-Malheureusement non, mon ami.

-Ne t'en fait pas... Cela viendra. Et ce jour-la, ce sera une évidence pour toi.

Je savais bien qu'Esther savait déjà sûrement tout, mais elle ne dit rien et ne sembla pas étonnée que je ne mentionnât pas Esmée.

Nous passâmes le reste de la nuit à relater nos souvenir de voyage. Sloane avait créé Esther peu après notre séparation, et avait donc beaucoup voyagé, tenant à montrer à son aimée toutes les merveilles du monde. Même en cet instant où j'étais en pleine conversation avec un grand ami, je ne pus empêcher mon esprit de retourner auprès d'Esmée. Chaque seconde sans elle était de plus en plus dure à supporter. Je savais qu'il ne le fallait pas, que je devais me ressaisir, mais même mes plus fortes résolutions s'effondreraient comme un château de cartes devant ces magnifiques yeux azur et son somptueux sourire. Bien sur, je pouvais aussi ne pas revenir, mais imaginer sa déception si elle ne me trouvait pas là où j'avais fait la promesse de l'attendre m'était totalement insupportable. J'étais prêt à tout pour quelle soit heureuse. Cette constatation me fit prendre conscience que je serais même prêt à sortir de sa vie pour toujours pour qu'elle puisse avoir une vie heureuse. Esther avait eu une vie misérable d'après ses dires mais mon Esmee avait tellement d'êtres qui lui étaient chers. Elle laisserait tellement de souffrance derrière elle. Je ne pouvais être la cause de tant de malheur. Mais trouverais-je un jour la force de lui dire adieu ?


	12. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 : Blessures

Je voyais les arbres défiler à travers la fenêtre du taxi. Comme à son habitude, le climat était loin d'être de saison. Il ne faisait pas froid, mais une forte humidité venait saturer l'air ambiant. Mon impatience ayant atteint son point culminant, je me plaignis intérieurement de la lenteur du taxi. Voila. D'ici quelques heures, je pourrais à nouveau contempler son merveilleux visage, entendre le son mélodieux de sa voix et la divine musique de son rire. J'avais tant pensé à lui depuis déjà un an que je l'avais quitté, surtout depuis l'épisode de Noël depuis lequel son absence avait été encore plus insupportable. J'avais tant besoin d'en parler avec lui, de lui dire qu'il n'était pas imaginable que je lie mon destin à un autre que lui. Je savais que pour nous deux, les choses n'allaient pas être faciles, mais pour ma part, j'étais prête à tout pour rester à ses cotés.

Enfin, le taxi prit la direction du Manoir. Le petit chemin qui menait à la propriété était comme à son habitude boueux. Enfin, après avoir passé le gardien, il me déposa devant les grandes portes du Manoir.

Je me ruai à l'extérieur. Ma grand-tante aussi m'avait beaucoup manqué et j'étais impatiente de la retrouver. Quand je passai la porte, elle était déjà là à m'attendre, bras tendus, m'offrant une douce étreinte. Je me logeai alors dans le réconfort de ses bras. Elle me serra aussi fort que ses bras fatigués lui permettait.

-Esmée, tu m'as beaucoup manqué, ma chérie.

-Moi aussi, ma tante.

Ma voix était serrée par les sanglots et je sentis une petite larme venir mourir sur ma joue. Elle s'éloigna un peu de moi, gardant ses mains sur mes épaules, comme elle le faisait toujours pour m'examiner.

-Tu sembles de plus en plus belle, ma chérie.

-Merci, ma tante.

Elle me reprit alors dans ses bras, et me sentir ainsi bercée par son étreinte fit, l'espace d'un court instant, diminuer mon impatience à aller le retrouver. Nous restâmes encore un moment à nous regarder et à pleurer. Puis, elle me laissa finalement aller m'installer dans ma chambre, qui serait la mienne pendant deux semaines. Je rangeai mes affaires à la hâte et courut en bas trouver ma tante.

-Ma tante, me permettez-vous d'aller voir la mer ? J'ai hâte de revoir ce beau paysage.

-Bien sûr, ma chérie, mais ne t'attarde pas : il fera bientôt nuit, et nous avons plein de choses à nous raconter.

-Bien sûr, ma tante, je fais vite.

Je m'empressai d'aller jusqu'au petit chemin qui menait à notre point de rendez-vous. Je ne courus qu'une fois à l'abri des regards, pour ne pas attirer les soupçons. Je courus alors aussi vite que mes jambes me le permettait. J'avais tellement hâte de pouvoir de nouveau sentir la douce chaleur de ses bras. J'arrivai enfin là où j'avais rêvé d'être depuis un an et, comme dans mes rêves, il était là, faisant face à la mer. Il se retourna vers moi et mon cœur eut un raté. Mon dieu, comme il était beau ! Le temps avait estompé sa perfection dans mon souvenir et j'étais, en cet instant, subjuguée. Je m'avançai doucement de quelque pas, à bout de souffle après ma course. Je devais sûrement être passée au cramoisi et avoir les cheveux en bataille, mais plus rien d'autre ne comptait que lui. Il m'offrit son merveilleux sourire et nous franchîmes alors la distance qui nous séparait encore, mon corps et mon âme le réclamant tout entier. Et, enfin, je fus dans ses bras, et je me sentis enfin bien depuis un an. Comment avais-je pu passer tant de temps loin de lui ? Lui aussi me serra fort contre lui et je me laissai totalement aller, libérant toutes mes tensions accumulées ces dernier temps. Je sentis ma joue déjà en feu être totalement baignée de larmes.

-Carlisle, tu m'as tellement manqué.

J'ignorais s'il comprit ce que je disais car ma voix était cachée sous mes sanglots qui semblaient ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter. Je réalisai à cet instant que pendant notre séparation, je n'avais pas ou presque pas pleuré. A croire que je m'étais réservée pour nos retrouvailles.

-Moi aussi. Je n'ai cessé de penser à toi.

Je me reculai légèrement de lui, mon cœur menaçant d'exploser tellement j'étais heureuse. Il était là. Mon ange était revenu pour moi. Même si après notre baiser, je n'en avais plus douté, il y avait tout de même un risque…Mais non, il était là comme il me l'avait promis. Il me souriait. Comme je pouvais aimer le voir sourire ainsi ! Ne pouvant plus attendre, je m'approchai alors légèrement de lui, me hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour lui faire comprendre ce que je désirais. Ces lèvres, j'en ai tellement rêvé. Avant même que je m'en rende compte, ses lèvres étaient sur les miennes. Comme elles pouvaient être douces ! Ce baiser balaya tout en moi. Je sentis une explosion de sentiment en moi. Je mis tout mon amour, tout ce que je ressentais pour lui à travers ce baiser, et il en fit de même. J'aurais pu rester ainsi des heures durant. Mais il brisa notre baiser, me laissant sur ma faim. Je le regardai, incrédule. Mais lui me souriait comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

-Ca ne va pas ?

Mon baiser était-il à ce point déplaisant ? N'avait-il pas ressenti le flot d'émotions qui en découlait ?

-Si, bien sur. Mais laisse-moi reprendre mes esprits.

Il dut remarquer ma moue car il s'empressa d'ajouter :

-Tu ne te rends sûrement pas compte de l'effet que me procurent tes lèvres sur les miennes.

Je piquai un fard. C'était donc ça ? Il avait rompu notre baiser car cela lui donnait envie de plus ? Encore une fois, il démontrait à quel point il pouvait être prévenant, ne voulant pas m'effrayer. Pourtant, en cet instant, mon corps réagissait étrangement à son contact. Je ressentais des choses nouvelles, j'avais des envies nouvelles. Je le regardais aussi d'une autre manière. Avec envie. Tout

mon corps brûlait de désir pour lui, un désir nouveau, que jamais je n'avais ressenti auparavant, un désir qui me consumait entièrement.

-Esmée, ne me regarde pas ainsi. Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu peux être désirable.

Pourquoi dire ça ? Ca ne faisait qu'accroître mon désir pour lui. Mais il avait raison, je devais me ressaisir. Ce n'était certainement pas une bonne façon de se comporter. Je le regardai en lui offrant mon sourire le plus innocent et je me blottis dans ses bras. J'étais si bien. Je me sentais enfin entière. Comment était-il possible qu'un jour je renonce à lui ? Que j'aille me blottir dans d'autres bras que les siens ? C'était totalement impossible. Et alors, sans que je m'en rende compte, les mots sortirent de ma bouche.

-Je veux partir avec toi, pour toujours.

Il me regarda, totalement interdit. Il ne devait sûrement pas comprendre ce qui m'arrivait, ce qui me prenait de lui faire une pareille demande, mais jamais, dans toute ma vie je n'avais été aussi certaine de quelque chose.

-Tout le monde veut me voir mariée à William mais je ne l'aime pas.

Je marquai une pause, me rendant compte que cela allait être la première fois que je le disais mais je n'avais plus peur, au contraire.

-C'est toi que j'aime Carlisle. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme. Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je me sens moi-même, que je me sens aussi vivante. Je veux pouvoir passer ma vie à tes cotés. Je veux vieillir, avoir des enfants avec toi. Je veux mourir dans tes bras…

Il me regarda alors d'une manière à laquelle je ne m'étais pas attendue : comme si mes mots l'avaient poignardé en plein cœur, comme si je le faisais souffrir. Je fus alors prise de panique. M'étais-je donc laissée emporter ? Ne ressentait-il pas les mêmes choses pour moi ?

-Esmée, si tu savais à quel point tu me combles de bonheur, à quel point moi aussi je me sens vivant prés de toi, à quel point je t'aime…

Non, non, non, non, je ne voulais pas entendre la suite. Cela sonnait d'ores et déjà comme des adieux. Il y allait avoir un « mais ».

-Mais ?

Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre. Mes yeux étaient déjà brillants des larmes qui commençaient à oppresser mon cœur.

-Il n'y a pas de mais. C'est parce que je t'aime plus que tout, plus que moi-même, que je dois partir tant qu'il en est encore temps.

Partir ? Non pas ça ! Pitié ! Il ne pouvait pas m'abandonner. Mon cœur commençait à s'effriter et déjà, mes larmes coulaient sur mon visage inanimé.

-Esmée, tu mérites tellement d'avoir tout ce que tu désires, et bien plus encore, mais moi, je ne pourrais jamais te l'offrir.

-Pourquoi ?

Ce fut le seul mot qui réussit à franchir la barrière de mes sanglots, de plus en plus violents. Comment en était-on arrivé là ? Cela devait sûrement être un horrible cauchemar. J'allais me réveiller, et mon ange serait toujours à mes cotés.

Il me prit dans ces bras, mais c'était là que je voulais être pour toujours, je voulais y rester pour l'éternité.

-Pitié, ne m'abandonne pas !

-Esmée, je t'en prie ne dit pas ça. Si je fais ça, c'est parce que je t'aime plus que personne ne pourra jamais t'aimer.

-Mais si tu m'aimes tant, pourquoi m'abandonner ?

Cela n'avait pas de sens. Si j'avais tellement d'importance à ses yeux, pourquoi me quitter ? Pourquoi me dire adieu ?

-Parce que je ne pourrais jamais t'offrir la vie que tu mérites. Et tu mérites tellement de belles choses, Esmée.

J'étais anéantie. Aucune vie ne méritait d'être vécue s'il n'en faisait plus partie. Je le sentis s'éloigner doucement. Comment pouvait-il être si facile pour lui de me quitter ? Je m'agrippai à lui, ne pouvant admettre qu'il allait disparaître pour toujours. Je ne voulais pas, je ne pouvais pas lui dire adieu. Mes larmes ne semblaient pas vouloir tarir.

-Carlisle ne me laisse pas, je t'aime…

Je ne pouvais faire mieux. J'étais trop ravagée par la peine et les sanglots.

-Esmée je ne t'oublierais jamais…

L'instant d'après, il avait disparu et je me retrouvai seule avec le bruit des vagues. Non. Il ne pouvait pas être parti, pas comme ça. Je regardai autour de moi, mais l'endroit était désert. Il n'y avait que le bruit de mes respirations désordonnées. Je sentis alors mon cœur se briser en un milliard de morceaux, ma vie se brisa comme une vulgaire brindille, je me brisai sous le poids de ma souffrance, une souffrance fulgurante, m'empêchant presque de respirer. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Il ne pouvait pas être parti. Je m'effondrai sur le sol, totalement inerte, laissant mon âme détruite à jamais crier sa souffrance dans un hurlement de douleur. Comment cet instant qui semblait être l'un des plus beaux de mon existence pouvait être devenu aussi horrible ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'abandonner ? Qu'avais-je fais de mal ?

Je restai un moment ainsi, sans vie, sur le sol humide. Je pleurai toujours. Mes larmes ne pourraient jamais s'arrêter si elles étaient à la mesure de ma souffrance. Je sentis alors une présence, mais ce n'était pas lui. Pourquoi n'était-ce pas lui ? Je ne désirais que lui. Tout en moi le réclamait. Je sentis des bras me recouvrir d'une couverture. Je ne levai pas les yeux pour voir qui était là, cela n'avait pas d'importance, rien n'en avait sans lui. On me releva alors et on m'emmena loin de ce lieu maudit où je venais à l'instant de perdre mon cœur et ma raison de vivre. Je ne voulais pas partir, ce lieu était la seule chose qui me restait de lui. Mais ma volonté avait disparu et je me laissai entraîner comme un vulgaire pantin sans âme.


	13. Chapter 12

**_Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous ceux qui passe par ici ^^ Avant toute chose, merci à ceux qui me laissent leur avis sur ma fiction, sa me fait très plaisir =)_**

**_Et merci à Chachou35, un de t'es commentaire ma vraiment toucher =), j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Mais merci à tout les autres aussi bien sur lol J'en finit pas avec tous ces merci, mais bon je n'y peut rien._**

**_A ce propos ce chapitre et les autres à venir sont asses… BAD lol mais c'était nécessaire, même si en relisant ce chapitre plusieurs fois je m'en rend compte que c'est peut être un peu extrême, mais bon mon Esmée ( je dit mon, car elle est plus jeune que dans twilight donc c'est un peu la mienne lol ) est un personnage tellement fleur bleu, tellement romantique, mais bon je n'en dit pas plus. Sur ce bonne lecture et merci encore à tout ceux qui passe lire ma fiction. ( oui ,oui même vous les lecteur Fantôme lol. )_**

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 12 :<p>

MORT DANS L'AME

Je m'étais déjà demandée si l'expression « avoir le cœur brisé » était une simple métaphore ou si la sensation était réellement similaire. Dans mon cas, je ne pourrais dire laquelle de ces hypothèses était la bonne car je ne sentais plus rien : ni peine, ni amour, ni joie, ni tristesse, juste une coquille vide. Je ne pleurais plus, cela faisait bien longtemps que j'avais arrêté. En réalité, je n'étais plus qu'un corps vide. On dit que les yeux sont les portes de l'âme, et bien quand on regardait les miens, il n'y avait plus que le néant.

J'avais perdu la notion du temps. Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais dans ce lit. Le jardinier m'avait trouvée pleurant au bord de l'océan et m'avait reconduite jusqu'au Manoir. Ma tante avait tenté de me faire parler, m'avait demandé ce que j'avais mais je ne dis rien. Je pleurais seulement sans m'arrêter. Et puis, je tombai malade. Etre malade d'amour, ça existe. Je perdis connaissance. Finalement, ne sachant plus quoi faire - je ne parlais plus, je pleurais parfois, mais rien de plus, je ne mangeais pas non plus – ma tante avait fini par me ramener chez moi. Mais cela ne changea rien. En temps normal, j'aurais été triste de faire ainsi souffrir les gens de ma famille mais pour être triste, il faut avoir un cœur et le mien était mort. Je tentais parfois de me raisonner en me disant qu'après tout, je le connaissais pas beaucoup, que je pouvais me relever de ça, mais ces convictions n'aboutissaient pas.

On frappa à ma porte, ce qui était inutile vu que je ne parlais plus. Je ne pouvais donc inviter qui que ce fut à entrer.

-Esmée, je t'apporte à manger.

J'avais recommencé à manger car, un jour, j'avais entendu ma mère dire que si je refusais de m'alimenter, elle allait devoir me faire interner à l'hôpital et malgré tout, je ne voulais pas finir à l'asile.

J'aurais pu, j'aurais dû la remercier mais je n'en fis rien. Ma mère avait fini par se faire une raison, même si elle ignorait pourquoi j'étais dans cet état catatonique. Elle me laissa seule. Je regardai par la fenêtre : il neigeait. Ce serait peut-être même bientôt Noël. Ou alors était-ce déjà passé ? Aucune idée.

Les jours passaient tous ainsi. Je recevais la visite régulière de ma mère qui m'apportait à manger, je me levais parfois pour aller aux toilettes ou à ma fenêtre, je dormais quand je voyais la nuit tomber au dehors,…Parfois, je restais éveillée et dormais le jour. Je ne rêvais même plus, ni cauchemars, ni rêves, rien, juste une absence de quelques heures avant de revenir à la réalité.

On toqua encore à ma porte. Ce n'était pas ma mère, elle venait de partir. Ou alors, non, elle n'était pas encore venue… Bien sûr, je gardai le silence. Je vis alors le visage dévasté d'Anne, ma meilleure amie. Elle semblait souffrir autant que moi, enfin quoi que non, je ne souffrais même plus.

-Esmée, c'est dimanche aujourd'hui, alors je te rends une petite visite.

Anne venait tous les dimanches. Au début, elle venait tous les jours, puis tous les deux jours, et ainsi de suite pour ne venir à présent que le dimanche. Bientôt peut être ne viendrait-elle plus du tout.

-Tu sais, Esmée, dans une semaine c'est ton anniversaire. Tu vas avoir dix-huit ans. Tu te rappelles ? On avait fait plein de projets à réaliser avant nos dix-huit ans.

Ah, dix-huit ans… Alors, oui, Noël était déjà passé. Nous étions en février, le douze. Dans une semaine, cela ferait six mois que tout avait basculé. J'aurais pensé que cela faisait plus longtemps.

-Je ne sais pas toi, mais moi, je n'ai pas vraiment réalisé tout ce que l'on avait dit. En même temps, on avait prévu tout ça il y a dix ans, tu te rappelles ? Tiens, regarde, j'ai retrouvé la feuille sur laquelle on avait tout écrit.

Elle me tendit le bout de papier mais je ne le pris pas. Elle le laissa sur mes jambes.

-Tu devrais vraiment le relire, c'est assez drôle les choses qu'on s'était promis de faire. Bon, je te laisse, j'ai rendez vous avec un ami.

Elle sortit donc, me laissant à nouveau seule, mais ça ne me gênait pas. J'étais de plus en plus seule, les gens venaient de moins en moins me voir. Il faut dire que je n'étais pas spécialement de bonne compagnie.

Je me levai, et me dirigeai vers la fenêtre. Au dehors, la ville était animée. Les gens allaient et venaient, je vis même mon père rentrer de je ne sais où. Lui ne venait que très rarement me voir, il n'avait jamais été très démonstratif de son amour envers moi et me voir comme ça le mettait sûrement encore plus mal à l'aise. Je restai longtemps devant la fenêtre, les yeux dans le vague, jusqu'à ce que les muscles de mes jambes soient engourdis. Alors, je retournai dans mon lit. Je fermai les yeux et sombrai dans un sommeil sans rêves.

Quelques jours plus tard, enfin, je crois, William vint me rendre visite. Il venait parfois, mais restait souvent silencieux. Lui non plus ne savait pas quoi faire, comment agir avec moi. Moi-même je ne savais plus quoi faire de ma personne.

-Bonjour Esmée, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

Il posait toujours la question, même si je ne répondais pas. Un jour, un médecin avait dit à mes parents que j'avais sombré dans un genre de coma éveillé et que je reviendrais peut-être un jour. Il leur avait assuré que l'on pouvait me parler, que j'entendais et comprenais. Au début, j'avais pensé que ce médecin disait n'importe quoi, mais en y repensant c'était peut-être ça, peut-être que mon cœur et mon âme étaient tombés dans le coma, me laissant vide.

-C'est ton anniversaire, aujourd'hui. Je t'ai apporté des fleurs.

Il posa le bouquet sur mes jambes. Je ne le regardai même pas et n'esquissai ni sourire, ni remerciement.

-Bon anniversaire.

Il se leva et déposa un baiser sur le sommet de ma tête avant de partir. Mais à peine fut-il parti que je vis Anne prendre sa place. Elle affichait un regard dur, empli de colère, mais cela ne m'atteignit même pas.

-Esmée, aujourd'hui, tu as 18 ans et je crois qu'il serait grand temps de revenir parmi nous !

Elle haussa la voix. La manière forte, mon père avait aussi essayé. Il m'avait même giflé mais j'étais restée de marbre, et encore aujourd'hui, cela ne me faisait rien de la voir en colère. Je n'étais pas triste de la voir souffrir à cause de moi.

-Mais bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? Qu'est-il arrivé à ma meilleure amie ? Celle qui respirait la joie de vivre, celle qui était bienveillante envers tout le monde, celle qui rayonnait ! Aujourd'hui, tu n'es plus qu'une épave. Tu me fais pitié !

Elle essayait de me blesser pour que je réagisse, mais ça ne me fit rien, absolument rien.

Elle prit alors sa tête dans ses mains, elle frisait l'hystérie.

-C'est quoi ? Tu as vu quelque chose qui t'a traumatisée ? Tu t'es fait violer ? Tu as tuer quelqu'un ?

L'ancienne Esmée aurait violemment réagi à des propos aussi choquants, mais je n'en fis rien.

-Ecoute, Esmée, quelle que soit la raison de ton état, quelle que soit la chose ou la personne qui t'a fait ça, il faut te relever. Et dis-toi une chose, si c'est la faute de quelqu'un, cette personne doit tranquillement continuer sa vie sans se soucier de toi…

Je me tournai brusquement vers elle. En plus de six mois de léthargie, je venais enfin de réagir. Petit à petit, quelque chose que je n'avais pas connu depuis bien longtemps s'insinua en moi, comme une serpent désirant planter ses crocs empoisonnés au plus profond de mon être. Et d'un coup, cela me frappa en pleine poitrine : une souffrance, indéfinissable, incommensurable s'empara de tout mon être. Enfin, enfin, je ressentais à nouveau quelque chose. Mais vu l'ardeur de cette souffrance, j'aurais préféré continuer à l'ignorer. Anne dut remarquer le changement car elle s'approcha doucement de moi.

-Chut, chut, ça va aller.

Elle m'enlaça et je me rendis compte qu'en réalité je pleurais. Et c'était un torrent de larmes qui sortait de mon être. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Maintenant, je soufrais. Je soufrais tellement. Je m'étais protégée de la souffrance en mettant ainsi mon cœur en pause, mais elle avait tout détruit. Je m'agrippai à elle, et pleurai tout ce qui était possible. Je ne voulais plus être cette ombre, cette coquille vide, sans âme, sans sentiments. Je voulais revivre.

-Anne, ne m'abandonne pas …

Mes premiers mots depuis si longtemps. Ma voix était rauque et je n'avais fait sortir qu'un léger murmure de ma bouche mais elle l'entendit et resserra plus fort son étreinte.

Elle pleurait elle aussi, et cela me fit atrocement mal de la voir aussi triste à cause de moi. Mon dieu, comme cela était étrange de ressentir à nouveau.

-Esmée, je suis là, je serais toujours là. Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais.


	14. Chapter 13

CHAPITRE 13 :

LA DEMANDE

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que j'étais sortie de mon état de choc. Anne avait tenu parole, elle venait chaque jour me voir. Elle devait sûrement avoir peur que je ne sombre à nouveau. Cela était vraiment tentant parfois, car ressentir autant de peine pouvait vraiment devenir une torture. Mêlée à ça la culpabilité d'avoir fait tant souffrir ceux qui m'étaient chers... Je me souviendrais sûrement très longtemps du moment où Anne avait crié à ma mère de venir. Elle avait accouru, affolée, pensant peut-être que j'étais cette fois vraiment dans le coma. Au lieu de ça, elle m'avait trouvée debout et habillée. Je lui avais alors sauté au cou, me sentant tellement mal pour la peine que je lui avais causée. J'avais dû m'excuser une bonne dizaine de fois. Elle avait désiré savoir ce qui m'était arrivé, mais voyant mon visage se crisper, elle m'avait finalement enlacé, me disant que si plus jamais je ne faisais de chose pareille, elle ne chercherait pas à savoir.

Même si elle et Anne, m'avaient pardonné mon comportement, ce n'était pas mon cas. Je ne pouvais pas me pardonner mon comportement égoïste qui avait fait souffrir toutes les personnes auxquelles je tenais.

Mon père, lui, m'avait seulement pris dans ces bras en me disant qu'il m'aimait, et pour mon père, c'était déjà beaucoup. Mais c'était décidé, même si au plus profond de mon être je gardais une plaie béante qui ne se refermerait certainement jamais, je redeviendrais l'Esmée que j'avais été. Pour mes parents, pour Anne, pour ma grand-tante qui, dès qu'elle avait appris la nouvelle, avait prit un train pour Boston, et aussi pour William qui, malgré mon rejet était resté auprès de moi. Ma mère avait d'ailleurs beaucoup insisté pour que j'aille le voir. Il ne savait pas encore que j'étais revenue à la réalité car il était parti en déplacement pour une semaine et rentrait seulement aujourd'hui.

Alors que je regardais par la fenêtre, me remémorant les heures que j'avais perdu à rester là ces six derniers mois, je vis William, un bouquet à la main, passer le portail. Moi qui voulais me déplacer pour lui montrer à quel point je m'en voulais, c'était raté. Tant pis, il me verrait ici. Mais il ne verrait pas la même Esmée. Je l'entendis passer la porte. Il salua ma mère et demanda si j'étais dans ma chambre, même si pour lui, il était évident que je ne pouvais que y ê mère ne répondit pas, sûrement avait-elle seulement acquiescé, voulant lui faire la surprise de mon retour. Il toqua, comme à son habitude, mais avant même que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il entra. Evidement, pour lui, j'étais toujours muette. Mais quand il regarda le lit et ne me vit pas ; quand il m'aperçut debout, habillée, coiffée, souriante, son visage se décomposa.

-Bonjour, William !

Il se précipita alors vers moi et me prit dans ses bras. Il me serra aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, m'étouffant presque. J'hésitai au début à lui rendre son étreinte mais finalement, je

m'exécutai timidement. Il s'écarta légèrement, les yeux brillants. Mais le voir heureux et non pas en colère contre moi pour mon attitude me fit me sentir encore plus mal à l'aise.

-Esmée, c'est toi ? Quand ?

-Il y a quelques jours…

Je fus coupée par son rire. Il semblait réellement heureux.

-C'est si bon d'entendre à nouveau ta voix. Il me resserra contre lui. Oh, Esmée tu m'as tellement manquée.

Je me laissai alors aller, profitant juste de son étreinte sans me soucier des quiproquos, même si cela aussi, c'était égoïste. Car je le sentais bien dans sa façon de me regarder, de me serrer contre lui : ses sentiments à mon égard restaient inchangés.

Nous fûmes coupés par quelqu'un toquant à ma porte mais une fois de plus, sans que je puisse prendre le temps de répondre, Anne entra. Décidément, les gens s'étaient habitués à mon mutisme.

-Ah, William ! Alors, qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ? Que je la ferais revenir !

-Tu avais raison, Anne. Pardon d'avoir douté de tes dons de meilleure amie.

Ils rigolèrent ensemble, comme de bons amis. Visiblement, Anne aurait des choses à me raconter car si moi j'avais perdu six mois de vie, il était clair que pour elle, il y avait du nouveau.

-Bon, eh bien, je vous laisse, mesdames !

William s'éloigna alors, me laissant faire face à une Anne totalement sous le charme. Aurait-elle des sentiments plus qu'amicaux pour William ? Je fus d'un coup inquiète. Si elle ressentait des choses pour William, j'espérais vraiment qu'il avait tourné la page pour moi. Je ne tenais pas à voir Anne souffrir.

Les jours passèrent et la vie reprit petit à petit son cours. Je mentirais en disant que j'avais tourné la page, c'était très loin d'être le cas. Mais, même si je souffrais, cela ne me donnait pas le droit de faire souffrir les autres, et c'était ce qui c'était passé ces derniers mois. Je n'avais toujours pas trouvé le bon moment pour parler de William avec Anne. J'avais peur qu'elle ne prenne ma curiosité pour de la jalousie, ce qui n'était vraiment pas le cas. Je devais me rendre chez elle, même si mes parents hésitaient à me voir sortir seule. Ignorant totalement la raison de mon absence, ils ne tenaient pas à ce que cela recommence. Mais j'avais dix-huit ans, et techniquement je pouvais tout faire seule à présent.

Une fois chez Anne, je la trouvai en grande conversation avec un jeune homme que je ne connaissais pas. Il n'était pas très grand, les cheveux bruns, de petits yeux marron, assez banal en somme. De toute manière, comment apprécier la vie sur terre quand on a connu le paradis ? Cette question s'appliquait à chaque instant de ma vie, à chaque chose que je voyais, que je touchais, tout paraissait fade, terne. Il n'y avait en réalité que ma souffrance qui était à la mesure de ce que je ressentais. Je m'approchai doucement, ne sachant pas vraiment si je dérangeais.

-Bonjour ! Désolée… Je vous dérange peut être…

Le visage d'Anne sembla alors sortir d'un ennui mortel. Peut-être que finalement ma visite tombait à point nommé.

-Ah, Esmée ! Non, pas du tout ! Je te présente Peter Hale, mon… mon…

-Son fiancé. Enchanté, Esmée.

Son quoi ? Alors là, oui, j'avais véritablement manqué beaucoup de choses. J'étais la pire meilleure amie que l'on puisse avoir. Pourquoi ne m'avait-elle rien dit ? Surtout que je sentais bien que ce terme de fiancé n'était pas vraiment pour lui plaire.

-Enchantée, Peter. Désolée de ne pas avoir pu faire votre connaissance plus tôt.

-Ne vous en faites pas, Anne m'a dit que vous étiez alitée à cause de votre maladie. Je comprends.

Visiblement, Anne ne lui avait pas révélé dans quel état j'étais réellement ces derniers temps.

-Bon, mesdemoiselles, je vous laisse. Anne, je te vois demain. Esmée, au plaisir.

Il déposa un léger baiser sur la main d'Anne et me salua de la tête. Anne le regarda partir avec un visage résigné. Elle était loin de le regarder avec amour.

-Ton fiancée ? Je m'en veux tellement de ne pas avoir été là pour toi à ce moment-là.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as rien raté. On va dire que mes parents me l'ont un peu imposé.

-Et toi, que penses-tu de lui ?

-C'est réellement un gentil garçon et il m'apprécie beaucoup, mais je ne sais pas, il ne me fait pas rire, il ne me fait pas rêver…

Elle semblait totalement désemparée par cette situation, et comme je la comprenais. Le sentiment d'être prise au piège, de ne pas pouvoir aller à l'encontre de ce que l'on a décidé pour vous. J'avais ressenti ça, moi aussi.

-Que vas-tu faire ?

-Eh bien, l'épouser ! Que veux-tu, je n'ai pas le choix. Et malgré tout, je sais qu'avec lui je ne manquerais de rien. Sauf peut être la passion de l'amour …

Sa voix sembla se serrer, comme si elle était au bord des larmes. Comment pouvait-on forcer quelqu'un à faire quelque chose qui le rende si malheureux ? Je m'approchai d'elle et la pris dans mes bras. Elle avait été là pour moi tout ce temps, alors qu'elle aussi devait sûrement vivre des moments très difficiles.

-Pardonne-moi, Anne, de ne pas avoir été là pour toi. Mais dorénavant, je serais là, je ne partirais plus, tu pourras compter sur moi.

-Merci, Esmée.

Elle s'écarta de moi et la dernière de ses larmes vint mourir sur son léger sourire.

-Et toi, Esmée, as-tu vu William ces derniers temps ?

Mais oui, William ! C'était avant tout pour cette raison que je voulais lui parler. Enfin, à présent, je savais que même si elle le désirait, il semblait hors d'atteinte. Cela me brisa encore plus le cœur.

-Non, pas vraiment. Il sait que je vais bien, maintenant, alors il se consacre à ses études. Il doit passer son diplôme dans quelque mois.

-Tu sais, Esmée, je sais que tu m'as dit que tu ne ressentais rien pour William à part de l'amitié. Lui, en revanche, t'apprécie bien plus. Encore aujourd'hui, même après ta lettre, et je crois qu'il pourrait vraiment te rendre heureuse.

Elle avait tort. La seule et unique personne qui aurait pu me rendre heureuse avait disparu et m'avait laissé mourir de l'intérieur.

-Anne, je sais que cela peut sembler absurde de se refuser à un homme tel que William, mais je ne peux contrôler mon cœur.

-Esmée, je t'aime, tu le sais, et quoi que tu décides je serais de ton coté. Mais honnêtement, crois-moi, tu as de la chance que William te porte un tel intérêt, et il serait un mari idéal. Alors pourquoi écouter son cœur quand celui-ci vous pousse à faire des folies ?

Elle avait raison. Bien sûr que William serait parfait pour moi, et qu'il était réellement présomptueux de ma part de rechigner alors que tant de femmes rêvaient de posséder son cœur. Et puis, mon cœur ne me demandait que de faire des folies, réclamant une chimère, un rêve, une utopie. Je devais oublier ces rêves de petite fille et accepter les sentiments de William. Si seulement, ça avait été aussi simple.

-Toi et William vous êtes rapprochés ces derniers temps, non ?

-Oui. Je le croisais beaucoup lorsque je venais te voir alors on a fini par devenir amis. Et même si tu restes l'unique dans mon cœur, je supporterais aussi très mal de le voir souffrir. Mais ne va pas croire que je t'en voudrais si c'était toi qui le faisait souffrir. Bien sûr que non, mais promets-moi juste de bien y réfléchir ! D'accord ?

-Je te le promets, Anne. Je vais sérieusement y penser.

Je restai encore quelques temps avec Anne et finalement, rentrai avant la tombée de la nuit. Je ne cessais de repenser à ce qu'Anne m'avait dit. Elle aurait visiblement rêvé d'être contrainte d'épouser William mais était promise à un autre. Et moi, je faisais la difficile.

En arrivant devant chez moi, je vis une voiture que je ne connaissais pas du tout. Avions-nous de la visite ? Sûrement des collègues de travail de mon père. Je rentrai dans ma maison avec une horrible migraine à force d'avoir pensé à tout ça. Je me dirigeai directement vers ma chambre quand je songeais qu'il était tout de même mieux de mentionner mon retour à mes parents. Je me dirigeai donc vers le petit salon quand une voix familière me parvint. C'était William. J'allais prévenir de ma présence mais fut coupée dans mon élan.

-Finalement, c'est aussi bien qu'elle soit absente, car c'est à vous que je désirais parler Mr Everson.

-Vas-y mon garçon, je t'écoute.

-Je vous demande la main de votre fille. Esmée occupe une place privilégiée dans mon cœur, et chaque jour que Dieu fait, je voudrais la chérir et la rendre heureuse.

J'eus un hoquet de surprise que je tentai de dissimuler. Non. Je ne pouvais pas. C'était trop tôt. Je n'étais pas prête, pas maintenant. Je regardai discrètement ma mère : elle semblait réfléchir intensément, analysant la situation et le jeune homme qui se tenait face à elle.

-Tu sais, William, je ne te cache pas que nous serions réellement très heureux de te savoir avec notre fille adorée, mais malheureusement, j'ai bien peur qu'Esmée n'en fasse qu'à sa tète. Je ne peux donc pas t'assurer de sa réponse.

Elle s'arrêta une minute, sûrement pour jauger de sa réaction. Réaction dont j'ignorais tout car William me tournait le dos.

-Je ne vous cache pas également qu'un rejet de sa part serait très douloureux, car si ma priorité sera de la rendre heureuse, je sais qu'elle aussi me rendra le plus heureux des hommes.

Je repensai alors à ce Noël dernier où Mme Noline m'avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle serait prête à tout pour le bonheur de son fils. Que ferait-elle si je décidais de dire non à la demande de William ? Se vengerait-elle sur mon père ? Ce fut là que je compris. De toute manière, plus jamais je ne pourrais aimer comme je l'avais aimé lui. Il serait à jamais le seul que j'avais aimé et que j'aimerais. Mais ce mariage ferait plaisir à tous ceux que j'aimais. Je soufrais, certes, mais si je pouvais rendre les autres heureux ? Et puis, de toute façon, je ne perdais rien, car plus rien d'autre ne m'attendait. Mon père se leva et alla serrer la main de William pour le féliciter.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, tu à mon consentement William.

Ce fut là que je fis la première erreur d'une très longue série. Je sortis de l'ombre avant qu'il ne prenne congé de mes parents. Il sembla surpris de me voir, puis comprit que j'avais de surcroît tout entendu.

-C'est d'accord, William, je dis oui…

Mes mots avaient eu une longueur d'avance sur ma pensée, et mon cœur sembla se faire écraser par le poids de mes paroles. Il n'en désirait qu'une seule, ne souhaitait qu'une seule demande en mariage, ne voulait lier son destin qu'à une seule personne. Et ce n'était pas William.


	15. Chapter 14

_Coucou à tous, voilà la suite, et au passages merci à Lylyy, pour son long commentaire , quand à l'ortographe j'ai déjà fait appel à un beta car mon ortographe est déplorable, alors si il reste des fautes, c'est que j'en fait tellement que au bout d'un moment elle doit en laisser passé lol._

_Sur ce bonne lecture =)_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 14 : <span>

Noce funèbre

Au début, William était resté perplexe un moment, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir. Et moi non plus, je ne comprenais pas trop ce qui m'avait pris. Comment avais-je pu accepter sa demande en mariage ? Enfin demande... il ne m'avait pas franchement demandé quoi que fut. J'avais profité de ce moment un peu moins sacré que la vraie demande -avec le genoux à terre- pour garder mon sang-froid et accepter. Plus j'y repensais, plus je me disais que c'était une erreur. Mais en même temps, au plus profond de moi, il y avait un petit espoir que je l'oublie _lui_ et que j'apprenne à aimer William. Il le fallait désormais. Je n'avais plus le choix, je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière.

Mes parents étaient bien sûr aux anges, et mon père ne cessait de dire à qui voulait l'entendre que je serais bientôt Mme Noline. Esmée Noline. Comment avais-je pu en arriver là ? Et pourquoi est-ce que je me sentais si mal ? Ma tante, elle, en apprenant la nouvelle n'avait pas semblé autant emballée. Elle semblait plutôt surprise : il était clair que le fait que je n'aime pas vraiment William ne lui avait pas échappé. Anne, elle aussi, avait été un peu surprise puis, finalement, s'était réjouie. Au final, tous semblaient heureux et cela me suffisait.

Ma mère avait insisté pour que le mariage ait lieu cet été. J'aurais voulu protester, leur dire que c'était trop tôt, mais je n'en fis rien. Je me contentai de sourire et d'acquiescer, et tout le monde s'en contenta. Mme Noline, elle, me regardait avec un visage victorieux. Elle se doutait sûrement que sa menace dissimulée du dernier Noël m'avait convaincue de réfléchir à deux fois avant de dire non à son fils. Mais après tout, cela non plus ne me gênait pas. De toute façon, c'était encore la meilleure chose à faire, et puis William était un homme bien, je finirais peut être par l'aimer. Comme à chaque fois que je pensais à ça, une petite voix en moi cria son désespoir. Cette part de moi voulait retourner dans ce rêve que j'avais connu avec _lui. _Mais cela ne se reproduirait jamais: il était parti et pour toujours. Je cessai de penser à tout ça, cela me donnait toujours envie de laisser couler ma tristesse, mais les larmes auraient semblé étranges pour une future mariée.

Le mariage avait lieu dans deux jours et ma tante était bien sur venue. Elle me peignait les cheveux comme j'aimais tant qu'elle le fasse et mon visage crispé par la douleur et le doute ne lui échappa pas.

-Esmée, es-tu heureuse ?

-Oui, ma tante.

Je ne pouvais décemment pas lui dire la détresse qui était la mienne.

-Tu en es sûre ?

Elle avait toujours su si bien me comprendre, et encore aujourd'hui, elle ne croyait pas au sourire de façade qui ne me quittait plus.

-Ma tante, je …

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, j'eus l'horrible besoin de me confier, de tout raconter à quelqu'un. Je savais que cela ne ferait sûrement qu'aggraver les choses mais j'en ressentais le besoin.

-En réalité, ma tante, non ça ne va pas. Il y a tant de choses que je devrais vous raconter pour que vous compreniez ma détresse.

Elle ne sembla pas choquée du tout. Elle se doutait que quelque chose n'allait pas et elle savait que tout était lié. Elle posa alors la brosse sur ma coiffeuse et elle s'assis sur le rebord de mon lit.

-Tu peux tout me dire, Esmée.

Je pris une grande inspiration. J'allais enfin confier mon secret à quelqu'un, partager ma souffrance.

-Tout a commencé il y deux ans... Je suis venue passer des vacances chez vous. Le deuxième jour, vous vous étiez absentée pour vos affaires, je suis donc allée voir l'océan comme vous me l'aviez suggéré. Mais là-bas, j'ai fait une rencontre : un homme. Il m'a sauvée d'une chute mortelle car je m'étais trop approchée du bord de la falaise. A l'instant même où nos regards se sont croisés, je suis tombée éperdument amoureuse de lui. Nous nous somme revus tous les jours par la suite. Ensuite, comme vous le savez, j'ai du attendre un an avant de le revoir mais l'année d'après, il était là. Il était revenu pour moi. Bien sûr, entre-temps, j'avais compris que tout le monde me destinait à William, mais celui que mon cœur désirait plus que n'importe qui d'autre, c'était lui. J'ai alors voulu m'enfuir avec lui car je savais que jamais je ne pourrais vivre sans lui. Mais il ne devait pas ressentir la même ardeur dans ses sentiments pour moi car il a surement prit peur et est parti. Il m'a abandonnée. Ensuite, le jardinier m'a trouvée... Oh, ma tante ! Je ne voulais pas m'enfermer dans mon mutisme comme je l'ai fait, mais je souffrais tellement. C'était une sensation horrible : mon cœur était brisé, j'étais brisé. La suite, vous la connaissez d j'ai passé six mois comme une ombre car ainsi je ne souffrais plus. Mais je ne pouvais rester ainsi éternellement. J'ai donc fini malgré tout par affronter la réalité, même si je sais pertinemment qu'en moi, quelque chose s'est brisé et que plus jamais je ne pourrais trouver la sérénité que j'ai connu dans ses bras.

Ma voix se brisa dans un sanglot. Elle m'avait laissé finir mon monologue sans rien dire, même son visage ne laissant rien transparaitre de ce qu'elle pensait. Finalement, elle se leva du lit et s'approcha de moi. Je commençai à redouter sa réaction. Elle me fit me lever et contre toute attente, me serra dans ses bras. Je me rendis compte alors que, malgré la douleur, mon cœur semblait plus léger.

-Ma chérie, si j'avais su..., mais pourquoi t'unir à William ?

Je me reculai de son étreinte. Mes larmes coulaient sur mon visage qui affichait une moue d'incompréhension. Elle n'était pas en colère contre moi, ni choquée. La seule chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas, c'était que j'ai accepté la demande de William.

-Ma tante, plus jamais je ne pourrais aimer comme je l'ai aimé lui, je le sais. C'était mon âme sœur. Mais il est parti. Alors, certes, je souffrirais sûrement toujours de son absence, mais ce mariage rend tout le monde si heureux... Et William est un gentil garçon, et il m'aime.

-Tout le monde est heureux, sauf toi.

-Le seul que je souhaite n'est plus qu'un rêve. Dans la réalité, il y a William. Ne vous en faites pas, ma tante, je finirais sûrement par être heureuse avec William.

Elle ne sembla pas convaincue mais elle n'insista pas. J'avais omis plein de détails concernant mon histoire, mais elle ne chercha pas à savoir. Elle savait que tout lui raconter avait déjà été une épreuve pour moi et elle ne voulait pas abuser. Elle me laissa seule dans ma chambre, avec mes songes.

Finalement, lui parler de tout ça m'avait fait du bien. Je me sentais plus légère , le poids de ce secret étant devenu lourd. Mais en même temps, tout me remémorer avait fait ressurgir beaucoup trop de souvenirs qui me déchiraient le cœur. Sans que je sache ce qui me poussait à faire ça, je me dirigeai vers le tiroir de mon bureau et ouvrit un livre de recueil de poèmes. En plein milieu, il y avait une lettre, le seul et unique souvenir qui le rendait réel. Et encore, même ainsi, parfois, je doutais qu'il ne fût qu'un rêve. Je passai les doigts sur l'enveloppe. Je me faisais du mal. C'était la première fois que je retouchais à sa lettre, la perfection de son écriture me rappela celle de son visage.

J'ignorais quelle folie me poussait à me faire souffrir de la sorte mais j'ouvris l'enveloppe et je relus ses mots. Je ne pus finir car ma vue se brouilla de larmes. Je la reposai alors violemment dans le livre et partis m'allonger. Je m'endormis ainsi, secouée par mes sanglots silencieux.

Je regardai mon reflet dans le miroir, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi penser de ce que je voyais. J'avais tant rêvé du jour où je me marierais, du jour où je me verrais ainsi vêtue dans le miroir avant de rejoindre celui avec qui je lierais mon destin. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, j'aurais tout donné pour être ailleurs. Ma robe était belle, certes, mais elle paraissait terne. Mon visage aussi. Ma mère ne cessait de dire à quel point j'étais belle, mais mes yeux n'avaient aucun éclat, aucune étincelle.

-Il faut y aller.

Anne semblait toute excitée par ce mariage, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs, sauf ma tante bien sûr. Cette dernière ne l'avait jamais vraiment été mais c'était encore pire depuis notre conversation.

Je m'avançai pour rejoindre celui qui deviendrait mon époux, celui que j'allais promettre devant Dieu d'aimer et de chérir toute ma vie. Je tentai tant bien que mal de sourire, mais à l'intérieur, j'étais dévastée. J'avais envie de crier et de fuir le plus loin possible, mais je n'en fis rien et tentai tant bien que mal de ne rien laisser paraitre.

Je levai les yeux vers William. Lui me regardait comme si j'étais la huitième merveille du monde et cela ne fit qu'aggraver ma culpabilité. Je le laissais croire, par cet engagement, que moi aussi je l'aimais, alors que cela était totalement faux. Mais j'espérais que peut-être un jour, je ferais honneur à la promesse que je m'apprêtais à faire devant le prêtre, devant toute ma famille et tout ceux qui m'étaient chers.

Le moment que je redoutais le plus arriva. J'allais devoir acquiescer, répondre oui, m'engager pour la vie. J'eus envie d'hurler et de pleurer, mais je ne laissai qu'un éternel sourire de circonstance planer sur mon visage.

-Esmée Carrie Everson, jurez-vous d'aimer William Charles Noline ici présent, de le chérir dans la joie comme dans la tristesse, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

NON !

-Oui…

Voila. Tout s'effondra en moi comme un château de cartes. Je m'étais unie à un homme que je n'aimais pas et que je n'aimerais peut-être jamais. Je sentis le sol se dérober sous mes pieds. Je cherchai alors discrètement ma tante des yeux. Elle pleurait, tout comme ma mère, mais je savais que ses larmes à elle n'étaient pas des larmes de joie.

-William Charles Noline, jurez-vous d'aimer Esmée Carrie Everson, ici présente, de la chérir dans la joie comme dans la tristesse, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

-Oui.

Il semblait si heureux. Pour lui, c'était sûrement le plus beau jour de sa vie. Pour moi, ça ressemblait au plus funeste. J'eus une fois de plus la sensation que mon cœur venait de rendre son dernier souffle.

L'espace d'un instant, comme pour me soustraire à mon désespoir, mon cerveau me fit voir _son_ image. C'était _lui_ qui se tenait en face de moi, c'était à _lui_ que je liais ma vie pour le reste de mes jours, et je fis alors certainement la chose la plus horrible que l'on puisse imaginer : je liai ma vie à un homme que j'imaginais être un autre.

Tout le reste de la journée sembla filer à toute allure car s'il y avais bien un instant que je redoutais aussi au plus haut point c'était le moment où j'étais censée lui offrir ma virginité, mon innocence. Je redoutais cet instant peut-être plus encore que l'échange des vœux. Mon cœur ne le désirait pas. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement pour mon corps ? Mais j'allais devoir le laisser entrer dans mon intimité, le laisser me toucher. J'étais tout simplement terrifiée. Le simple fait d'imaginer ses mains sur moi me tétanisait. Je prétextai un besoin urgent et je m'isolai un instant dehors. J'étais sur un petit balcon, seule.

La réception avait lieu dans une immense salle, pleine de gens dont la plupart m'étaient totalement inconnus.

Ma solitude fut de courte durée car j'entendis des pas venir dans ma direction. J'essuyai mes larmes d'un revers de main. Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule et je me retournai pour voir le visage de ma tante, inquiète. Je me blottis alors dans ses bras. Ses étreintes étaient toujours si rassurantes, pourtant même cela ne suffit pas à m'apaiser.

-Ma tante, j'ai si peur.

-Je sais, je sais.

Elle me serra fort, et ne chercha même pas à me rassurer en me disant que tout se passerait bien. Elle savait que c'était totalement inutile.

Finalement, il me sembla que l'instant d'après, j'étais avec William, seule, dans une immense chambre. Il me regardait d'une manière qui me mit encore plus mal à l'aise. Il s'approcha doucement de moi, posa une main sur ma joue et releva mon visage. Il me regardait avec tant de tendresse. Je savais que William m'aimait et qu'il serait doux, mais même ainsi, j'étais en proie à une horrible détresse intérieure. Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'eus aussitôt un mouvement de recul. Non, ces lèvres ne lui appartenaient pas. Le seul à les avoir touchées des siennes, c'était _lui. _Je ne voulais pas qu'il bafoue ça. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche. Je ne voulais pas être ici avec lui.

William ne s'offusqua pas, prenant sûrement cela pour de la pudeur, et entreprit de défaire ma robe. Non, je ne voulais pas qu'il voit ma nudité. Je tremblais presque et ce n'était pas de désir mais de peur. Je retins mes sanglots et mes larmes, la gorge nouée. Il m'allongea alors sur le lit. J'étais presque nue, et encore plus désespérée. Il finit par lui aussi se retrouver dans le plus simple appareil. Non, je ne voulais pas, je n'étais pas prête. Il laissa ses lèvres explorer des zones de mon corps, des zones trop intimes, que je n'aurais même pas voulu qu'il voit.

Avant même que je m'en rende compte, je ressentis une étrange douleur dans le bas du ventre et je compris qu'il venait de me voler ma virginité. Ce cadeau que j'aurais tant voulu lui offrir à _lui_ et non pas un homme que je n'aimais pas, même s'il était mon mari à présent. Et ce fut aussi bien douloureux physiquement que moralement. Je ne pus retenir mes larmes plus longtemps, qui se mirent à couler silencieusement sur mon visage. En cet instant, peu m'importait que mes larmes ne le blesse. L'Esmée qui était tombée amoureuse d'un ange l'été de ses seize ans venait de rendre son dernier souffle.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15 : 

Un ami, un frère, un fils

Les lits de l'hôpital étaient tous occupés par des malades, plus ou moins sérieux. Mais l'épidémie qui faisait rage semblait ne vouloir épargner personne. Que pouvais-je faire ? Rien, ma condition me permettait seulement de les accompagner jusqu'au bout de leur souffrance, de rassurer parfois leur craintes quand à l'apres-vie, même si j'en ignorais tout moi-même. Quasiment aucun docteur n'acceptait de les soigner. Tous craignaient d'être contaminé. Pour une fois, ma condition était un avantage.

Depuis que j'avais quitté Esmée, je m'étais acharné dix fois plus au travail. Même si occuper mon esprit ne l'en faisait pas disparaitre cela m'empêchait de me morfondre seul chez moi. Tellement de questions tournaient sans cesse dans mon esprit. Était-elle heureuse ? Avait-elle finalement épousé ce William dont elle m'avait parlé ? L'imaginer dans les bras d'un autre me rendait à la fois heureux et fou de rage. Comme je pouvais être égoïste ! Elle méritait tellement mieux que moi. Et pourtant, je ne comptais plus le nombre de fois où j'avais lutté contre moi-même pour ne pas aller la retrouver.

Au bout de plusieurs siècles de solitude je m'étais fait à cette dernière, et pourtant ces deux années passées sans la revoir avaient semblé bien plus longues encore que toute mon existence. Mais la savoir heureuse, savoir qu'elle aurait des enfants comme elle en rêvait, savoir qu'elle aurait une belle vie, me réconfortait. Pourtant, dans plusieurs décennies, elle aurait quitté cette terre. Comment continuer à vivre alors, quand je saurais qu'elle ne serait plus quelque part heureuse ? Je l'ignorais et ne préférais même pas y penser car la douleur de cette pensée était insoutenable. Je fus coupé dans mes pensées par l'infirmière.

-Docteur, une nouvelle patiente et son fils viennent d'arriver. Ils sont contaminés.

-Bien, Liliane, je vais les voir de ce pas.

L'infirmière me passa deux dossier et je partis directement jusqu'au mouroir. C'était là-bas que l'on envoyait tous ceux qui étaient touchés et qu'ils soient pauvres ou riches n'entrait plus en ligne de compte à ce moment. Cette maladie touchait tout le monde : pauvre, riche, homme, femme, adulte ou enfant,... L'épidémie de grippe espagnole avait commencé à peine deux ou trois mois en arrière, et pourtant, elle semblait déjà faire plus de mort que tout ce que j'avait connu jusqu'à présent. Même l'épidémie de choléra que j'avais connu cent ans auparavant ne semblait pas aussi importante que celle-ci. Chaque jour, je voyais de nouvelles vies s'éteindre, sans que je ne puisse rien faire.

J'espérais au plus profond de mon être qu'elle fut épargnée. Elle méritait tellement de vivre. Comme elle pouvait me manquer ! Chaque jour passé loin d'elle, une nouvelle cicatrice venait meurtrir mon être. Mais cela était ma punition pour avoir laisser les choses aller si loin, pour avoir agi égoïstement, pour avoir voulu qu'elle m'aime tout en sachant qu'elle méritait bien mieux que moi. J'avais été tenté plus d'une fois de mettre fin à mes jours, mais cela aurait été trop facile. Je devais vivre avec cette souffrance, pour l'avoir fait souffrir comme je l'avais fait.

J'arrivais au mouroir. L'odeur qui y régnait était loin d'être agréable mais même ainsi, il me fallait continuer à me maitriser. Je me dirigeai vers le premier lit et j'eus un hoquet de stupeur. Cette femme allongée là... Cela ne se pouvait pas ! Je m'approchai d'elle et fus rassuré de voir que ce n'était pas elle. Pourtant, elle lui ressemblait tellement, avec des années en plus, mais elles avaient toutes deux une ressemblance évidente. Je restai un moment ainsi, regardant cette inconnue qui me rappelait tant mon amour.

-Docteur …

Je revins brusquement à la réalité, m'approchant de ma patiente, tentant tant bien que mal d'ignorer leur similitude.

-Oui, vous êtes … Je jetai rapidement un coup d'œil au dossier. Elisabeth Masen, c'est ça ?

-Oui, docteur …

Elle fut coupée par une horrible quinte de toux, et du sang jaillit de sa bouche. Un picotement se fit sentir d ans ma gorge mais l'ignorer était un jeu d'enfant.

-Tenez, buvez ceci, cela calmera votre toux.

La femme avala difficilement et se laissa retomber sur son lit.

-Vous ne portez pas de masque... Vous prenez de gros risques, docteur...

-Il me gêne pour parler, et puis, je suis médecin, c'est un métier à risques.

Elle eut un faible sourire. Cette femme s'apprêtait à mourir, vu l'état avancé de sa maladie, mais elle était inquiète de me voir sans masque. Même cela me rappela mon aimée, cette compassion dont elle aussi faisait tant preuve, ce besoin de savoir les autres heureux, même au détriment de son propre bien-être.

-Docteur, pouvez-vous faire quelque chose pour moi ?

-Je vous écoute.

-Mon fils, il est ici. Il est malade, et je ne peux rien faire. Si je pouvais, je mourrais sur le champ pour qu'il vive, mais je ne peux rien y faire …

Elle fut secouée par une nouvelle toux. Mon sirop ne faisait de toute évidence plus du tout effet sur elle.

-Mais je vous en prie, aidez-le. Faites ce que vous pouvez pour le sauver, je vous en supplie, il n'a que dix-sept ans. Il ne mérite pas de mourir ainsi, pas tout de suite. Il a sa vie devant lui…

Elle agrippa ma main, la sienne était brûlante. Ses yeux étaient inondés de larmes. Elle n'avait pas peur de mourir, mais peur pour son fils. La plupart me demandait de les sauver, d'autres me demandaient si je croyais à l'enfer ou au paradis, mais elle, elle qui lui ressemblait tant, elle voulait juste que je fasse tout pour sauver son fils.

-Je vous promets de sauver votre fils, je ferais tout pour qu'il vive.

Pourquoi faire une telle promesse ? Je n'allais pas la tenir. Je ne pouvais pas le sauver, je le savais pertinemment, mais je voyais tellement de désespoir sur son visage, ce visage qui m'était familier, que je ne pouvais pas ne pas apaiser ses peurs. Je ne sais pas si elle me crut réellement capable de le sauver ou si elle fut heureuse que je lui dise juste que je le ferais, mais elle m'offrit un sourire. L'espace d'un instant, son visage s'illumina, puis l'instant d'après, il s'éteignit à jamais.

Voir ce visage-là, qui paraissait être le sien, s'éteindre à jamais me fit horriblement mal. De plus, je venais de promettre à cette femme que j'allais sauver son fils. Elle était partie en paix grâce à cette promesse, mais je n'allais pas la tenir. Pourtant, il y avait bien un moyen que j'honore un tant soit peu cette promesse. Certes, sa vie prendrait fin, mais son existence pourrait continuer. Cette femme aurait été prête à tout pour ne pas le voir mort, mais aurait-elle accepté cela ? Vu le désespoir que j'avais pu lire dans ses yeux, sûrement que oui.

Je me dirigeai alors vers le lit de son fils. Je jetai un coup d'œil au dossier : Edward Masen. Dix-sept ans. Mon Dieu, il n'avait pas eu le temps de vivre qu'il allait déjà mourir !J'avais bien souvent horreur de ma condition, mais au moins je vivais en quelque sorte, j'allais et venais dans ce monde. J'avais mes pensées, mes rêves, ma conscience, mais lui ? Tout perdre à seulement dix-sept ans...De plus, j'avais promis à sa mère de le sauver, pouvais-je faire cela ? Était-ce à moi de décider de son sort ?

Je revis les yeux de sa mère, son visage s'illuminer une dernière fois à ma promesse. Etait-ce aussi égoïste de penser à moi, de voir en lui, un ami, un compagnon à qui je n'aurais pas à dire au revoir ? Un frère avec qui je pourrais partager l'éternité ? Un fils à qui inculquer mes valeurs ?

Je me trouvai finalement face à lui. Il ressemblait à sa mère, ses yeux verts, qui avaient du par le passé être bien plus brillants. Il semblait souffrir. Je m'approchai de lui, et m'agenouillai à son chevet.

-Edward, tu m'entends ?

Il tourna son regard vers moi et acquiesça. Il semblait encore plus faible que sa mère. Sa vie était sur le point de se terminer. Le venin pouvait-il le sauver ? Aurais-je agis de la sorte si cela avait été mon Esmée dans ce lit, prête à s'éteindre ? Je l'ignorais et espérais que jamais je n'aurais ce choix à faire pour elle.

-Je suis désolé, mais ta mère a rejoint la paix éternelle. Je lui ai fait une promesse: celle de tout faire pour que tu continues à vivre... Le veux-tu toi aussi ?

Il sembla d'abord anéanti par la nouvelle de sa mère défunte, puis il sembla surpris par ma question, mais finit par acquiescer. Je m'approchai alors encore un peu plus de lui, et regrettais déjà mes paroles car il allait souffrir bien plus encore.

- Pardonne-moi Edward…

Je plongeai alors mes crocs dans le moelleux de sa chair et laissai mon venin se diffuser dans son corps mourant.


	17. Chapter 16

_Voila voila la suite ^^ j'éspère quelle vous plaira, ce chapitre est tres tres déprimant mais bientôt tout ira mieux pour notre petite Esmée ^^_

_Et oui lylyy, l'histoire est bien de moi , je l'est écrite pour l'offrir à ma soeur à son anniversaire, elle m'avait toujours dit qu'elle aurrait bien aimée en savoir plus sur Carlisle et Esmée, alors j'ai décider de suivre à peu prés l'histoire de stephenie Meyer pour leur créer une histoire d'amour plus compléte pour en faire une belle histiore d'amour =) _

_Fin bref merci encore à tous ce qui lise mon histoire =) bonne lecture à tous ^^_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 16 <span>

Vie brisée

Cela faisait aujourd'hui exactement huit ans que j'étais devenue Mme Noline. Et comme chaque année à cette même date, je faisais le bilan de ma vie. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un jour, ma vie prendrait cette tournure. Tellement de choses avaient changé. William, cet homme qui était mon mari, que j'avais eu la bêtise de croire qu'un jour je pourrais aimer, était devenu quelqu'un d'autre.

Quand cela avait-il pu commencer ? Peut-être quand nous avions déménagé pour son travail. Il avait trouvé un poste très intéressant dans un cabinet d'avocats très réputé de Washington. J'avais alors laissé mes parents et Anne à Boston, pour me retrouver seule, sans personne, à part William. Avec le temps, il avait fini par comprendre que je ne l'aimais pas. Pendant un moment, il avait arrêté d'avoir une intimité avec moi car il s'était rendu compte que je pleurais, mais ça n'avait duré qu'un temps. Il avait finalement continué, même s'il m'arrivait encore parfois de pleurer.

Il était devenu de plus en plus désagréable avec moi car il souffrait d'être à mes côtés, de m'aimer, tandis que je ne ressentais rien pour lui. Il se doutait que je m'étais mariée avec lui non par plaisir, comme c'était son cas, mais par obligation.

Et puis, un jour, il était rentré ivre. Il buvait de plus en plus, mais jamais à ce point. L'alcool avait sur lui le pire effet que l'on puisse imaginer. Il m'avait demandé d'une manière méprisante pourquoi je pleurais toujours comme une gamine quand nous faisions l'amour. Il avait été vulgaire et m'avait même soupçonnée d'aller voir ailleurs, me blessant par ces mots.

Puis, un jour, sans que je comprenne comment cela avait pu devenir aussi horrible, il m'avait giflée car je lui refusais mes faveurs. Il avait fini par avoir ce qu'il voulait par la force. Voila ce que j'étais devenue : une femme battue et violée par son propre mari. Je n'avais que vingt-six ans mais tant de souffrances me faisaient en paraître vingt de plus.

J'aurais pu me rebeller contre lui, m'enfuir, mais pour quoi faire ? J'étais totalement détruite. Il m'avait tuée de l'intérieur. Même si j'avais foi en Dieu et que je n'étais pas le genre de personnes à m'apitoyer sur mon sort, j'avais parfois l'impression que ce dernier m'avait oublié. Sinon, pourquoi me punirait-il ainsi, aussi sévèrement ? Qu'avais-je fais ?

Je n'avais jamais parlé de la réalité de ma vie à mes parents ou à Anne. Je ne voulais pas de leur pitié. Et puis, j'avais honte de moi. Car si William était devenu cet homme violent, c'était ma faute. Mes parents pensaient que je vivais le grand amour, que ma vie était parfaite, que William était resté l'homme gentil et attentionné qui était venu un jour demander ma main à mon père. Quant à Anne, elle vivait vraiment heureuse finalement. Elle avait fini, contre toute attente, par tomber amoureuse de son fiancé, Peter, qui la comblait de bonheur. Elle avait même eu une petite fille, qu'elle disait être magnifique, Rosalie.

Finalement, la seule à qui j'aurais pu me confier de tout cela était ma tante, mais elle nous avait quitté peu avant que tout ne commençât. La douleur de la perdre avait été horrible pour moi. Je m'étais alors sentie tellement seule que cela avait été une torture. J'avais pleuré pendant des jours et des jours. J'avais déjà connu la souffrance de le perdre _lui_, mais perdre ma tante avait été une épreuve quasiment aussi douloureuse. Aujourd'hui, je n'étais plus qu'une ombre, un corps sans vie, sans âme, toute joie de vivre ayant depuis bien longtemps quitté mon corps, bafouée par la violence de William.

Ma grand-tante avait fait en sorte que tout son argent soit partagé entre ma mère et moi, mais aussi que ma part soit uniquement à moi. Elle avait bien remarqué que Mme Noline ne voyait en elle que son immense fortune qui serait un jour à son fils si nous nous mariions, mais c'était la sous-estimer que de croire qu'elle ne ferait pas tout pour que j'en fus la seule destinataire. Elle avait fait appel au meilleur notaire et avocat pour rédiger un testament que nul ne pourrait contester.

Elle avait tout partagé entre ma mère et moi, mais c'était à moi qu'elle avait légué le manoir au bord de l'océan. Elle savait ce qu'il représentait pour moi. Mais sachant qu'elle n'y serait plus, à m'attendre pour m'offrir ses étreintes si rassurantes, je n'y étais jamais retournée. Cela n'aurait fait que me rappeler à quel point elle pouvait me manquer. Ma vie était devenue si misérable que j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour qu'elle me serrât au moins une fois dans ses bras, pour me rassurer, me dire que tout allait bien se passer.

Je chassai les larmes qui coulaient sur mon visage. Penser à elle me faisait encore trop de peine pour ne pas en verser. On sonna à la porte et je sus immédiatement de qui il s'agissait : je ne connaissais personne ici, à part ma voisine, une vielle dame qui parfois me rappelait ma tante. Elle, en revanche, savait bien ce qui se passait. Elle était venue un jour me voir après avoir entendu des cris. Je lui avais alors ouvert la porte, le visage meurtri, la lèvre enflée et un œil cerné de violet. Je lui avais affirmé avoir fait une mauvaise chute, mais elle n'était pas dupe et savait bien que la vérité était toute autre.

Elle venait tous les jours voir si j'allais bien. Parfois, mon visage retrouvait un peu son aspect d'origine mais la plupart du temps, il était difforme, meurtri par les coups. Elle m'offrit des petits gâteaux, vérifia que je n'allais pas plus mal que d'habitude et repartit. Je ne pouvais pas l'inviter à entrer car j'attendais la visite de mon médecin. J'attendais toujours de ne plus avoir de bleus sur le visage pour le voir, pour ne pas qu'il se doutât de quelque chose. Comme prévu, il arriva peu après ma voisine.

Je tombais très souvent malade, contractant divers virus. Il fallait dire que je me nourrissais assez mal et mes souffrances intérieures finissaient par se ressentir sur mon corps, qui devenait de plus en plus fragile. Depuis un moment, je me sentais encore plus fatiguée que d'habitude, ne gardant que très peu ce que je mangeais.

Le docteur m'ausculta, comme à son habitude. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il m'annonce un nouveau nom de maladie, me préconisant tout un tas de médicaments. Mais étrangement, cette fois, il n'en fit rien, se contentant de sourire alors qu'il se relevait.

-Mme Noline, je crois bien que cette fois, les médicaments ne pourront en rien vous soulager.

Voilà. J'avais contracté une maladie incurable.

-Comment ? Il n'existe pas de médicaments contre ce que j'ai ?

-Eh bien non, il n'existe rien contre les symptômes de la grossesse. Vous êtes enceinte Mme Noline.

Le sol sembla alors se dérober sous mes pieds. Moi, enceinte ? J'avais depuis bien longtemps accepté l'idée que je ne pouvais pas avoir d'enfants. J'avais eu une grave maladie étant petite, réduisant quasiment toutes mes chances de devenir mère un jour. Ma mére avait enfin trouvé bon de me l'annoncer quelque jours aprés mon mariage.

Je ne me rendis même pas compte du départ du docteur. Je me retrouvai alors de nouveau seule. Enfin non, je n'étais plus seule. Je ne le serais plus jamais. Il y avait une vie en moi, un être qui grandissait à l'abri du monde dans mon ventre. J'avais vaguement entendu le médecin dire que cela faisait environ un mois qu'il était là. Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte du retard de mon cycle.

Je me levai du fauteuil et montai dans ma chambre. Je me dirigeai vers le miroir, et me regardai de profil. Même si cela ne pouvait pas se voir, il était là, ce petit être, cette partie de moi-même. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, j'étais heureuse. Je vis alors sur mon visage un sourire, un vrai, des larmes aussi, mais des larmes de joie. La vie m'offrait un cadeau. Plus qu'un cadeau, un miracle.

J'eu alors un éclair de lucidité : mon enfant ne vivrait pas avec ce monstre qu'était devenu William. Il ne serait pas au milieu d'un conflit qui le dépasserait. Il n'aurait pas à voir le visage meurtri et les larmes de souffrance de sa mère. Non. Il aurait une autre vie, une vie meilleure. Je lui offrirais cette vie. J'avais les moyens et j'étais sûre que ma tante serait heureuse que sa fortune servît à offrir une vie meilleure à mon enfant. J'entendis alors la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. William serait sûrement encore saoul mais je n'avais pas peur de lui. Je n'agissais pas pour moi. Je le ferais pour mon enfant.

Je l'entendis monter les escaliers et la peur commença à m'envahir, mais je ne reculai pas. J'étais déterminée. Il ouvrit la porte, et comme d'habitude, il était ivre. Mais qu'importait. Je n'attendrais pas une minute de plus.

-William, je dois te parler.

-Ah ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne vois pas que je ne suis pas bien, là ?

Comme toujours, il était agressif et méprisant, mais je ne me laissai pas impressionner.

-C'est normal : tu es encore ivre... Mais là n'est pas la question. William, je suis enceinte.

Il tourna vivement son visage vers moi et l'espace d'un court instant, je vis le William que j'avais rencontré il y a dix ans. Mais ce dernier disparut aussitôt.

-T'as encore fait ta putain ? Il est de qui ce bâtard ?

J'étais choquée par ses paroles. Malgré tout, il pensait encore que j'avais un amant. Mais il était tellement ivre la dernière fois qu'il avait abusé de moi, qu'il ne s'en souvenait sûrement pas.

-Il est de toi, William. Mais ça ne change rien. Je pars, c'est fini. Je quitte cette maison, je quitte cette vie, je te quitte toi. Mon enfant mérite mieux.

-Ah oui ? Tu crois que tu vas partir comme ça ? Avec mon gosse, en plus ? Qui me dit que t'es enceinte ? Si ça se trouve, tu pars juste pour pouvoir aller faire ta trainée avec le premier venu.

Il était vulgaire, comme d'habitude, et semblait encore plus en colère que d'ordinaire, mais je ne l'écoutai pas. Je mis quelques affaires dans un sac et sortis de la chambre. Il me rattrapa par le bras et m'administra une gifle énorme qui me fit tomber. Je devais le fuir au plus vite. Je devais sauver mon bébé. Une fois au sol, je le fis tomber lui aussi, et me relevai rapidement.

-Reviens ici, sale traînée !

Alors que je m'apprêtais à descendre les marches, il me rattrapa et me secoua comme une vulgaire poupée. J'étais terrorisée à l'idée qu'il fasse du mal à mon bébé. Dans un dernier espoir, je me mis à crier à plein poumons, pour que l'on vienne à mon secours. Il me gifla à nouveau, me faisant perdre l'équilibre. Mais au lieu de m'effondrer, je sentis le sol se dérober sous mes pieds. Tout bascula et je ressentis la douleur à tous les endroits possibles et imaginables. Ma chute me sembla sans fin, avant que je n'heurtât finalement le sol avec ma tête. Je venais de dévaler l'escalier.

Mon Dieu ! Pitié... Que mon bébé n'ait rien. Ma vue s'était troublée à cause du coup à la tête, et mes idées été embrouillées. Je me sentais sombrer dans l'inconscient, quand je le vis descendre doucement les marches, une arme à la main. Allait-il me tuer ? Je fus prise d'une horrible panique qui m'empêcha de sombrer dans le néant.

Encore ce matin, peut-être aurais-je vu la mort comme une délivrance. Mais maintenant, je ne voulais pas mourir. Pas avant d'avoir pu serrer mon bébé dans mes bras. Pas avant d'avoir enfin connu un peu de bonheur grâce à ce cadeau.

-Pitié, William, pense au bébé…

-Si tu n'es pas à moi, tu ne seras à personne.

On dit qu'avant de mourir, on voit sa vie défiler devant ses yeux, mais la seule chose qui vint assaillir mon esprit, ce fut _lui_, mon ange. Je revis tous les moments que nous avions partagés. Je pus revoir une dernière fois son merveilleux visage. S'il était réellement un ange, alors peut-être allais-je le rejoindre ?

Tandis que j'attendais ma fin, j'entendis des bruits de pas, des voix. J'ouvrais péniblement les yeux. Il y avait des hommes qui tenaient William. Ma voisine était agenouillée prés de moi. Je compris aussitôt. Elle avait surement entendu mon appel à l'aide et elle était venue avec la police.

Mon cauchemar était terminé. Et mon bébé ? Je priai de toutes mes forces pour qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé. Je voulus crier qu'il fallait m'aider pour mon bébé, mais les sons se firent murmure. Ma vue s'assombrit et, petit à petit, je sombrai dans les ténèbres.


	18. Chapter 17

_Coucou à tous ^^ voila la suite, merci pour vos commentaire une fois de plus =) J'avoue avoir beaucoup pleuré en écrivant ce chapitre lol oui cela m'arrive souvent de me faire pleuré moi même lol, j'éspère que ressentirais toute l'émotions que j'ai voulut faire passé dans ce chapitre. _

_sur ce bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 17 :<span>_

_Décision_

L'océan était tellement beau et mon ange auprès de moi me tenait la main. Mon enfant, que j'imaginais être une petite fille, aussi belle que _lui_, blanche, les cheveux blonds, les yeux couleur or, d'une perfection inouïe, comme celui qui faisait battre mon cœur, me tenait l'autre. Ma vie aurait du être ainsi, c'était l'évidence même. C'était ainsi que j'aurais du vivre. Je voulais rester avec eux, pour l'éternité, mais je me sentis partir loin et les quitter. J'ouvris alors les yeux. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Petit à petit, des douleurs se firent ressentir un peu partout. Je me sentais brisée.

-Mon bébé ?

C'était la seule chose dont je me souciais. Je voulais savoir comment allait mon enfant. Je tendis une main, qu'une autre vint prendre. Je tournai péniblement la tête pour voir le visage de ma mère, décomposé, ravagé par les larmes et le chagrin. Elle devait sûrement tout savoir à présent : William, la tournure qu'avaient pris les choses, ces violences,... Elle devait s'en vouloir de m'avoir poussée dans ses bras. J'aurais peut-être pu lui en vouloir aussi de m'avoir fait épouser un homme qui s'était avéré être un autre, mais tout cela n'avait plus d'importance. Je voulais seulement savoir comment allait mon bébé. C'était tout ce qui m'importait. Elle pleura alors encore plus.

-Maman, mon bébé ?

-Oh Esmée, si j'avais su ! Pardonne-moi, je t'en prie…

-MON BEBE !

Je ne voulais pas crier contre elle mais ses excuses ne m'importaient pas. Je ne voulais pas parler de tout ça. Je voulais juste qu'elle me dise qu'il allait bien, toujours à l'abri dans mon ventre.

-Je suis désolée, ma chérie, mais après ta chute dans les escaliers, tu l'as perdu.

-NOON, tu mens ! Il est là ! Je le protégerais. Il aura une vie parfaite, une vie meilleure,... Il sera heureux, je serais heureuse avec lui ! Il est là, je te dis…

Elle pleura de plus belle, et je frôlai l'hystérie. Il était là. Il ne pouvait pas être parti. Pourquoi la vie m'aurait-elle fait un si beau cadeau pour me le voler ensuite ? Non, je ne voulais pas y croire. Il ne pouvait pas. Je ne pouvais tenir dans ce monde s'il n'y était plus.

-Pardonne-moi, Esmée…

Elle se remit à pleurer. Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Elle n'avait aucune raison. C'était à moi que la vie avait tout pris. D'abord, l'amour de ma vie, celui qui avait complété mon âme par la sienne, celui avec qui je m'étais sentie vivante. Elle m'avait ensuite pris ma tante, celle qui me comprenait mieux que personne, celle à qui j'avais eus le courage de confier mes souffrances. Et maintenant, elle me prenait mon bébé, elle m'avait laissé croire, l'espace d'un instant, à un bonheur certain pour ensuite me l'arracher sans scrupules pour me laisser dévastée une fois de plus. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était trop, beaucoup trop. Je ne voulais plus, je ne pouvais plus en supporter davantage. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Je me demandais parfois si tout cela avait un sens. Ma tante me disait souvent que dans la vie, rien n'arrivait par hasard, que Dieu nous posait des obstacles dans un but précis, qu'Il ne tenait qu'à nous de les franchir pour découvrir leur raison d'être,... Mais ici, quelle était la raison ? Pourquoi m'avoir enlevé ce cadeau qu'Il m'avait fait ? Quel était le but ?

Ma mère resta auprès de moi tous les jours, arrivant le matin à la première heure pour ne repartir que le soir. Elle s'en voulait et moi je n'avais plus la force de sourire pour lui dire que tout allait bien. C'était au-dessus de mes forces. Je lui disais simplement d'arrêter de pleurer. Un jour, elle me parla de William. Il avait apparemment été jugé et condamné à plusieurs années de prison. Elle me dit cela comme si elle espérait que cela puisse me consoler, comme si cette nouvelle allait m'aider à me sentir mieux. Mais personne n'aurait pu me faire aller mieux, à part mon ange. Il aurait fallut qu'il m'offrît une seule de ses étreintes pour consoler mon âme meurtrie, mais il avait disparu, s'évaporant tel un mirage.

Les jours semblaient interminables dans cette petite chambre d'hôpital, la présence de ma mère pleine de remords ne m'aidant en rien.

-Esmée, avec ton père, on s'est dit que tu voudrais peut-être revenir à la maison... Je prendrais soin de toi.

-Non.

-Je sais que tu dois sûrement nous en vouloir avec ton père mais je... Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas parlé de tout ça ? Tu disais que tout allait bien, que tu étais heureuse avec William,...

-Je ne vous ai rien dit car je savais que vous vous sentiriez coupables, alors qu'il ne fallait pas. J'ai choisi seule d'épouser William, et de toute manière, personne ne pouvait savoir quel homme il deviendrait.

-Alors, reviens vivre à Boston.

-Non.

-Esmée, ne reste pas dans cette grande maison seule. Elle te rappellerait trop de mauvais souvenirs.

-Je sais. Je ne compte pas y rester, j'irais vivre au manoir au bord de l'océan.

-Esmée, je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée d'aller vivre dans ce grand manoir seule.

-Mère, j'ai vingt-huit ans, je ne suis plus une petite fille. Et j'ai besoin de solitude quelques temps. Quand j'irais mieux, je reviendrais peut-être à Boston.

Ma mère n'insista plus et de toute façon, rien n'aurait pu me faire changer d'avis. Je savais que vivre au manoir seule, sans ma tante, serait dur au début. Mais dans cet endroit, j'avais tellement de souvenirs heureux et rien ne me rappellerait William. C'était un endroit privilégié où j'avais connu mon ange. Je pourrais peut-être recommencer une autre vie la-bas.

Au bout de deux semaines, on me laissa enfin sortir. Ma mère eut du mal à me dire au revoir et, malgré tout, moi aussi j'avais de la peine de la voir partir. Je lui avais demandé avant de partir d'embrasser Anne et mon père pour moi. Ma mère s'était chargée de faire vider la maison de tous les meubles et les avait envoyés au manoir. Je n'avais donc qu'à prendre le premier train pour Seattle.

L'avantage était que je n'avais que six heures de trajet, au lieu des douze habituelles. Je pris donc le train de dix heures et arrivai à Seattle à seize heures trente. Je devais encore faire trois heures de route, mais peut-être arriverais-je à temps pour voir le coucher du soleil. Le trajet me sembla aussi long que d'ordinaire, mais j'arrivai enfin devant les immenses portes du manoir. J'hésitai à sortir. Je savais que ma tante ne serait pas derrière la porte à m'attendre comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire.

Finalement, je me dirigeai vers l'entrée. Ca devait bien être la première fois que j'arrivais ici sans courir, marchant tranquillement. Enfin, j'entrai à l'intérieur et cela fut comme un coup de couteau en plein cœur. C'était vide, silencieux, sans ma tante. J'aurais tout donné pour la voir là à me tendre les bras. Elle m'aurait sûrement dit que j'étais trop maigre et qu'il fallait que je mangeasse plus. Mais j'étais seule dans cette immense maison. J'avais été stupide de croire que je pourrais vivre ici sans elle, sans sa présence pour illuminer cette maison, qui semblait si terne sans elle. Je ne pus en supporter d'avantage. Je ressortis du manoir et empruntai le sentier boueux qui menait à l'océan. Étrangement, aujourd'hui, le soleil semblait au rendez vous. J'allais donc pouvoir assister à son coucher.

Je savais qu'y retourner seule serait sûrement encore pire que de rentrer dans ce manoir vide, mais j'avais l'espoir totalement fou que peut-être il serait là. Je savais bien que c'était totalement absurde que dix ans après, il fut là, comme la première fois où je l'avais vu, où mes yeux avaient croisé les siens, où j'avais entendu le son mélodieux de sa voix,... Mais ne dit-on pas que l'espoir nous fait vivre ?

J'arrivai enfin dans ce lieu qui semblait hors du temps. Presque dix ans plus tard, il était resté le même que dans mes souvenirs. Mais bien sûr, il était totalement désert. Je m'avançai encore, pour aller m'assoir sur notre rocher. Le temps ne semblait pas avoir fait son œuvre sur mon cœur, qui me fit atrocement souffrir. Je n'en pouvais plus de cette vie. Chaque instant ressemblait à une lutte sans fin pour continuer à vivre malgré la douleur. Ma vie aurait été tellement différente si je n'avais pas failli tomber ce jour-là.

C'était ici que tout avait commencé et c'était ici que tout allait se terminer. Je savais que cette décision était égoïste, que ma mère et mon père, et même Anne, seraient dévastés, mais je n'en pouvais plus. Peut-être qu'avec le temps, ils parviendraient à comprendre mon geste... Et Dieu, lui, allait-il me châtier pour ça ? Ne voyait-il pas qu'ici, tout n'était que souffrance pour moi ? Aurait-il pitié de moi ?

Ma tante, si elle avait rejoint le royaume de Dieu, allait sûrement ne pas apprécier et me le faire vivement comprendre, mais si j'étais de nouveau à ses cotés, ce serait pour l'éternité.

Et mon ange, s'il en était vraiment un, ce qui restait fort probable, j'allais le retrouver, j'allais enfin le rejoindre. Etait-ce là le but de tout ça ? Me faire comprendre que ce jour où un ange m'avait sauvé la vie, j'aurais dû mourir ?

Bientôt, toutes mes souffrances ne seraient que souvenirs. Je retrouverais enfin le repos de l'âme. Je fis une ultime prière pour supplier Dieu de m'accorder le pardon, et m'accueillir dans son royaume et j'avançai doucement. Étrangement, je n'avais pas peur de quitter cette terre, cette vie, qui ne m'avait pas épargnée.

Et puis, peut-être qu'il me sauverait une fois de plus... Je ne comptais pas vraiment dessus. Les deux issues étaient les seules envisageables : soit je quittais cette terre pleine de souffrance, soit celui que je n'avais jamais cessé d'aimer de tout mon être me sauvait. J'y étais. Un pas de plus et je partais. Je ne doutais pas, car c'est lui que je voyais pour la dernière fois dans mes pensées. Et ce fut ainsi que le soleil se coucha au-dessus de l'océan. Un jour se terminait, tout comme mon existence.


	19. Chapter 18

**CHAPITRE 18**

L'océan s'étendait à perte de vue. Le regarder était la chose qui me calmait le plus. Cela aurait pu paraître étrange comme réflexion, mais en regardant l'océan, que je sois vampire ou non ne me permettait pas de voir au-delà. Il n'y avait que l'eau à perte de vue, même pour moi. Le regarder me donnait presque l'impression de n'être qu'un simple humain. Etre humain… Cela impliquait tellement de choses. J'aspirais parfois à cette vie d'humain que j'avais perdue, mais si cela avait été le cas, je n'aurais jamais rencontré Esmée, mon Esmée.

Mon cœur saignait un peu plus chaque jour de son absence. Cela faisait déjà bientôt neuf ans que je l'avais abandonnée ici même, le cœur brisé. Ma condition de vampire ne me permettrait jamais d'oublier ou même de ne serait-ce qu'atténuer la détresse que j'avais vu dans ses yeux ce jour-là. Cela serait un châtiment de plus avec lequel je devrais vivre, car je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier. L'image de son visage serait aussi vivace dans mon esprit dans cinquante ou cent ans, du moins si j'étais encore de ce monde d'ici là. Alors que je me perdais dans mes réflexions, j'entendis les pas d'Edward, qui prit place près de moi, les yeux vers l'infini de l'océan.

-Vous pensez encore à elle ?

-Elle ne sort jamais de mes pensées, tu sais.

-Je le sais, et mieux que quiconque.

Edward avait très vite compris que les pensées de n'importe qui lui étaient accessibles, et gérer un nouveau-né télépathe fut plus difficile que je ne l'avais imaginé. Il semblait peiné. Comme chaque fois que je pensais à Esmée avec trop de ferveur, mes pensées l'affectaient.

-Pourquoi n'être jamais aller la rejoindre si vous l'aimiez tant ?

« Si tu savais, Edward, comme cette idée est la plus délicieuse qui soit, mais à quoi bon lui avoir brisé le cœur pour son bien si je reviens faire voler en éclat sa vie des années plus tard ? »

Il posa sur moi un dernier regard empli de compassion et s'en alla, me laissant une fois de plus seul avec mes songes. Edward était très vite devenu un véritable fils pour moi. Cela faisait quatre ans que je partageais ma vie avec lui et ma solitude s'était effectivement un peu estompée au début, pour me revenir encore plus dévastatrice ces derniers temps. Allais-je tenir encore longtemps loin de celle que j'aimais ? Bien sûr, je pourrais toujours rester en retrait et juste voir si elle allait bien. Non, j 'étais fou de croire que la voir me suffirait. Je ne pourrais m'empêcher de l'approcher, de caresser ses longs cheveux bruns, sa peau fine et si douce, de sentir ses lèvres roses et pulpeuses sur les miennes. Je me crispai à ces pensées, car j'en étais sûr, un autre homme avait, lui, l'honneur de la savoir sienne.

La vue du soleil déclinant à l'horizon me fit comprendre que j'allais bientôt prendre mon service au petit hôpital de Port Angeles. Je m'élançai alors à travers bois. Par mesure de sécurité, je n'allais jamais prendre mon poste sans m'être bien nourri au préalable. J'arrivai donc à l'hôpital repu. J'étais, par chance, tombé sur un ours. J'entrai dans l'hôpital et l'odeur du sang mêlé à celui de la maladie m'assaillit. Comme toujours, je fus vite rejoins par une des infirmières qui ne cessait de me faire des avances.

-Bonsoir docteur, vous allez bien aujourd'hui ? Votre repos fut-il profitable ? L'avez-vous passé avec votre fils ?

Elle m'avait un jour vu en ville, parlant avec Edward et bien sûr, elle m'avait parlé de lui dès mon retour. Je lui avais alors dit qu'il était le fils de ma défunte sœur, et que je l'avais adopté depuis plusieurs années. S'il avait été un peu plus vieux, elle aurait sûrement essayé d'user de ses charmes sur lui aussi.

-Oui, merci. Je vous laisse, j'ai du travail.

Je m'éclipsai à peine ces paroles prononcées. Si elle savait à quel point mon âme et mon être appartenaient à une autre, peut-être abandonnerait-elle.

-Attendez docteur ! Un corps vient d'arriver à la morgue, mais le médecin légiste n'est toujours pas arrivé. Pouvez-vous aller vous charger de l'admission ?

Je n'aimais pas la morgue. Il y régnait une odeur des plus désagréables, et je détestais le silence : aucun battement de cœur, aucune respiration, que des corps morts, blancs et livides. Mais je ne pouvais décemment pas refuser.

-Très bien, je m'en occupe.

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que fut et partis directement en direction de la morgue. Pour la rejoindre, je devais emprunter un long couloir, et plus je m'enfonçais vers ce lieux morbide, plus le silence et l'odeur commençaient à m'assaillir. J'entendis quand même le cœur du chauffeur à qui je signai rapidement les papiers d'admission, pressé de quitter ces lieux. Le chauffeur pris rapidement congé, me laissant seul devant le rapport : une jeune femme, d'âge inconnu, repêchée par des pêcheurs, déjà morte, non loin des côtes. Rien sur elle qui laissât des informations sur son identité. Nous devions la garder quelques jours, au cas où quelqu'un signalerait sa disparition.

Je m'apprêtais à partir quand j'entendis un son étrange : de petits coups étouffés, itératifs, mais en même temps désordonnés. Moi qui détestais plus que tout le silence, cette fois il n'était plus. Ce qui m'intrigua, car entendre ce bruit qu'un humain n'aurait sûrement pas entendu ne m'en faisait pas connaître obligatoirement son origine. Je m'approchai alors des portes. Malgré l'odeur habituellement infecte, j'humai une autre saveur, une autre fragrance, plus fraîche, plus légère, une odeur de fleur sauvage, de cannelle, une odeur familière en réalité… Je me figeai instantanément. Si mon cœur battait encore, il aurait eu un raté. Cette odeur si savoureuse, cela ne pouvait… Non, cela ne pouvait pas être elle ici, si loin de chez elle, surtout depuis la mort de sa tante. J'étais paralysé d'effroi à l'idée de trouver mon aimée, mais il fallait que j'entrasse vérifier que ce n'était pas elle, que cette odeur délicieuse était juste similaire à la sienne et non pas _la sienne_.

Je posai doucement ma main sur la porte, toujours ce bruit étrange, se faisant moins répétitif. Je poussai alors les portes battantes de la morgue et pénétrai dans la pièce. L'odeur y était encore plus forte et elle me déchira de l'intérieur. J'avançai doucement vers le milieu de la pièce où se tenait le corps de cette femme, couverte par un drap blanc. Et si c'était elle ? Elle que je découvrais là, morte, sans vie. Je me sentis oppressé, et même si cela était impossible, j'avais l'impression de suffoquer. Je posai alors ma main sur le drap. Pourquoi me torturer plus de la sorte ? D'abord la mort de la mère d'Edward qui lui ressemblait tant, et maintenant cette odeur que je pourrais jurer être la sienne. Je tirai finalement sur le drap, dévoilant le corps de l'inconnue.

Je pris alors comme un énorme coup de couteau dans mon cœur déjà mort, me donnant l'impression de mourir. C'était mon Esmée, mon amour, mon âme. Je crus devenir totalement fou et avant que je ne perdisse totalement le contrôle, je compris. Ce bruit, étouffé, fragile, c'était son cœur. Il battait encore, mais si faiblement que tous avaient conclu à sa mort. Je fus assailli de pensées, de réflexions et sans que je ne contrôlasse tout à fait ce que je faisais, je me penchai sur elle.

-Mon amour, ne me quitte pas.

Je plantai alors mes crocs au creux de son cou, et crus devenir fou. Son sang avait la saveur de sa délicieuse odeur, mais la peur de la perdre me fit me stopper dès que le venin fut dans son corps. Je la pris dans mes bras. Elle était bien plus légère que dans mon souvenir, et je vis sur son corps à moitié découvert d'anciennes traces de bleus et d'hématomes.

Je courus aussi vite que je pus, et arrivai chez moi en quelques minutes. Elle commençait à s'agiter, et allait bientôt se mettre à crier, à supplier qu'on la tuât pour abréger ses souffrances. Allais-je supporter de la voir souffrir de la sorte sans devenir fou ? Je la déposai sur le seul lit de la maison. A peine déposée sur ce lit, je me mis à tourner en rond et à prendre conscience de mon geste. Je l'avais transformée. Dans quelques jours, elle allait revenir parmi nous, avec moi, qui l'avais d'abord aimée, puis abandonnée et maintenant ça. Je venais de lui voler son âme, pour ne pas à avoir à affronter la douleur de sa perte. Mais ce n'était pas cela que je voulais pour elle. Elle n'aurait pas dû mourir de cette façon : seule, si jeune. J'aurais voulu qu'elle ait une vie heureuse.

Ce fut là que je compris mon erreur. J'aurais dû rester, lui donner le choix de me laisser lui offrir une vie avec moi, ou alors une vie ordinaire, comme elle me l'avait demandé ce jour-là au bord de la plage. Je lui avais imposé mon choix en espérant qu'elle ferait ce que j'aspirais pour elle, car j'avais trop peur qu'elle me rejetât. Ou, tout simplement, qu'elle ait peur de moi. J'avais été égoïste et elle était dans ce lit, agonisante, s'apprêtant à devenir un monstre à cause de moi. Moi qui lui avais brisé le cœur, qui l'avait abandonnée. Un horrible cri m'arracha de mes songes. C'était elle, s'arquant, crispant tous ces muscles à cause de la douleur.

-Carlisle !

Edward, je ne l'avais même pas entendu arriver. Son visage laissait transparaître sa stupéfaction. En toutes circonstances, je savais rester maître de moi, mais là, je me sentis friser l'hystérie.

-C'est elle. ..

Je n'eus aucun besoin de lui expliquer ce qui venait de se passer, car il lut dans mes pensées. Son visage se crispa : il devait aussi entendre les siennes. Elles devaient être dénuées de sens, ne laissant transparaître que la souffrance.

-Elle croit être en train de brûler en enfer !

-En enfer ? Mais pourquoi ?

Comment mon Esmée pouvait-elle penser cela ? Comment cette femme-là, si emplie de compassion et d'amour pouvait-elle être damnée au enfer ? Edward sembla se concentrer sur elle, pour chercher l'origine de ses pensées. Son visage entier se crispa encore plus.

-Edward, qu'entends-tu ?

-Elle pense bruler en enfer car elle s'est elle-même donnée la mort.

Nouveau coup de poignard. Comment ? Comment celle que j'aimais avait-elle pu mettre fin à ses jours ? Etait-ce ma faute ? Ne s'était-elle jamais remise de mon geste ? Avait-elle eu une vie horrible la poussant à cela ? L'Esmée que j'avais connu n'était pas du genre à baisser les armes, qu'avait-elle pu connaître pour la pousser à cela ?

-Je ne sais pas, Carlisle. Ses pensées sont troublées par la douleur. Je vois des images, mais je ne sais pas si …

-Ne me ménage pas, Edward ! Qu'as-tu vu ?

-Elle dit qu'elle souffrait trop. Elle supplie Dieu de lui pardonner son geste, mais elle n'en pouvait plus de se battre pour vivre cette vie qui la tuait de l'intérieur. Son mari… il… il la battait. Elle a eu un enfant qu'elle a perdu. Elle souffrait trop de votre perte…

Je ne le laissai pas continuer et me ruai à l'extérieur de la maison, courant, fou de rage contre moi-même. J'aurais dû la préserver de tous ça. Si j'avais eu le courage d'aller la voir, pour m'assurer qu'elle allait bien, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. La culpabilité m'assaillit et je me mis à réduire troncs et roches en poussière pour extérioriser la colère qu'était la mienne.


	20. Chapter 19

_Apres l'orage le beau temps Tous va aller mieux mais cela veut aussi dire bientot la fin, voici l'avant dernier chapitre^_

_Sur ce bonne lécture à tous et merci encore pour tous vos commentaires._

* * *

><p><em><span>CHAPITRE 19 <span>_

_Enfer et paradis_

J'étais dans le noir, le noir le plus total. J'avais espéré de la lumière, une douce lumière blanche à la fois vive et rassurante, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Tout était plongé dans l'obscurité. Et la douleur était infinie. Chaque cellule de mon corps semblait me faire souffrir. Etait-ce cela l'enfer ? Rester à jamais dans un froid glacial, souffrant des blessures qui ont causées notre mort ?

Je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où je me trouvais, si j'étais encore vivante ou non. Même si je souhaitais mourir, je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer rester l'éternité dans le froid et l'obscurité. Tout à coup, je me sentis sombrer encore plus loin dans le noir et ce fut là que je la vis une petite lumière au loin, brillant pourtant si intensément. J'eus alors l'envie folle de la toucher. Elle semblait scintiller comme un diamant. Je voulus courir vers elle. Elle semblait m'appeler et je voulais la rejoindre. Je voulais courir à sa rencontre mais j'avais l'impression d'être clouée sur place. Ce fus que je compris cette douce lumière était les portes du paradis. Mais j'étais coincée là, entre la vie et la mort. Quelle ironie ! Moi qui voulait tant mourir, voilà que mon cœur ne voulait pas rendre son dernier souffle.

N'aies pas peur de d'éteindre, tu auras droit toi aussi au repos éternel... Parler à son cœur pour qu'il vous laissât partir, quelle drôle de situation ! Soudain, je le sentis ralentir. Il m'avait écouté, j'allais enfin pouvoir rejoindre le paradis. Mais je sentis une étrange pression sur ce qui me semblait être mon bras. La sensation était différente de mes souffrances, elle était presque douce, mais elle était aussi froide. Il me sembla entendre un léger murmure, mais je ne voulais pas entendre. Je voulais juste rejoindre cette lumière qui m'attendait. Et alors que je la voyais grandir de plus en plus, comme si je me rapprochais enfin d'elle, je sentis une vive douleur dans le cou.

C'était une sensation encore différente. Petit à petit, cette douleur commença à réchauffer mon corps gelé, à le réchauffer de plus en plus, proportionnellement à la disparition de ma lumière. Non, je ne voulais pas. Je voulais la toucher. Je voulais qu'elle m'entourât de sa douce chaleur. Car ce n'était pas une chaleur rassurante qui prenait mon corps en otage, mais plutôt des flammes, de plus en plus puissantes. Je me sentis comme jetée au bûcher, mais de l'intérieur. La douleur continua encore à grandir, grandir, semblant ne jamais s'arrêter.

_Voilà, j'étais en enfer. C'était cela que de brûler à jamais dans les flammes de l'enfer. Pitié, mon Dieu ! Ayez pitié de mon âme ! Ne me punissez pas pour avoir voulu vous rejoindre plus tôt ! Ma vie n'était que souffrance. Je vous en supplie, mon Seigneur, pardonnez-moi ! Je vous en prie, ne me laissez pas pour l'éternité dans les flammes de l'enfer ! _

Je continuai ma prière sans relâche, suppliant Dieu de me pardonner. Mais rien ne changea. La douleur était devenue constante et c'était une souffrance inimaginable, indescriptible. Alors que je continuais mes prière à Dieu, les douleurs des flammes quittèrent petit à petit les extrémités de mon corps, se dirigeant avec encore plus de ferveur vers mon cœur, qui semblait affolé. Peut-être que s'il cessait de lutter, alors cela se terminerait plus vite et nous pourrions alors rejoindre le paradis.

-Abandonne ! Meurs !

C'était ma voix qui résonnait à mes oreilles, mais elle semblait différente. Je l'entendais différemment. Mon cœur continua sa bataille, ne voulant pas abandonner sans lutter, mais il rendit enfin son dernier souffle, faisant disparaitre la douleur et les flammes, me faisant même douter qu'elles aient pris possession de mon corps quelques instants plus tôt. Dieu avait-il enfin exhaussé mes prières, me laissant entrer dans son royaume ?

J'ouvris les yeux, et je vis tout. Tout était clair et limpide. Mes yeux pouvaient tout voir, Les murs blancs cassés, les petites fissures qui le composait. Je sentis une main sur la mienne. Comme elle était douce ! J'avais l'impression que l'on m'avait enlevé des gants, me laissant enfin toucher et ressentir.

-Esmée ?

Cette voix, si belle, si magnifique, ce son si parfait... comme c'était beau ! J'entendais tellement clairement chaque intonation pour ne former qu'un tout harmonieux et divin. Mais elle avait autre chose qui la rendait parfaite... Mais oui ! Je la reconnus enfin c'était celle de mon ange, de mon aimé. Mon cœur, qui bizarrement aurait du se mettre à battre à tout rompre dans ma poitrine, semblait avoir disparu. Mais à quoi bon avoir un cœur pour respirer au paradis ? Car si c'était mon ange qui me tenait la main, il n'y avait plus aucun doute, j'étais au royaume de la paix éternelle.

Je tournai la tête pour le voir, car cette voix si belle ne pouvait être que la sienne. Et oui, mon Dieu, elle l'était ! Il était là, prés de moi, me tenant la main, m'offrant un timide sourire. Comme il était beau ! Il était si parfait. Ma mémoire m'avait fait défaut, atténuant la perfection de son visage. Pourtant, même dans mes souvenirs, qui me semblaient flous, je ne me rappelais pas avoir vu autant de perfection dans son visage. Même si mon cœur ne semblait plus battre, je me sentis envahie par un bonheur infini, ne s'arrêtant pas simplement à ma poitrine. Ce bonheur sans limites m'inonda de partout, de la pointe de mes pieds au somment de mon crâne. J'avais raison c'était un ange et il était là auprès de moi.

-Carlisle.

Ma voix elle aussi semblait si claire, si pure,... Tout devenait-il ainsi ici ? Sans défauts, sans rien en trop, juste parfait. Mais plus encore que ma voix, c'était la première fois que je redisais son nom à haute voix et j'étais tellement heureuse. D'horribles picotements aux yeux me firent penser que je pleurais, mais je ne sentis aucunes larmes sur mes joues. N'était-il plus possible de pleurer au paradis, même de bonheur ?

-Esmée, mon amour, pardonne moi. Je voulais te protéger, je voulais ton bonheur. Je t'aime tellement.

-Te pardonner ? Mais de quoi ? Tu es là maintenant, et tu m'aimes encore, c'est tout ce qui importe.

Après tout, les futilités de ma vie sur terre n'avaient pas lieu d'être ici, encore moins si lui était là à mes cotés, me disant qu'il m'aimait. Nous allions être réunis pour l'éternité dans ce royaume de sérénité.

-Elle croit être au paradis.

C'était une autre voix, toute aussi belle, toute aussi chantante qui me parvint. Je regardai alors son origine. C'était un garçon, surement un ange, à n'en point douter vu sa perfection, sa peau blanche, ses yeux couleur or.

-Au paradis ?

- Oui, mon amour, nous y sommes toi et moi et pour toujours, enfin réunis.

Il me souriait. Comme il pouvait être beau... Une fois de plus, je me sentis envahie par une vague de bonheur.

-Nous ne sommes pas au paradis. Nous sommes sur terre tu n'es pas vraiment morte.

Non, je ne voulais pas vivre. Cela voulait dire qu'il allait repartir. Et pourquoi tout était si clair, si limpide ? Non, je voulais rester avec lui au paradis pour l'éternité. Et puis, je ne ressentais plus aucune douleur, rien, comme si mon corps n'en avait jamais connu, comme s'il n'avait jamais été souillé.

-Non, je veux rester avec toi.

-Je resterais avec toi pour l'éternité, Esmée. Même si tu ne peux me pardonner, je ne t'abandonnerais plus.

-Te pardonner ? Mais de quoi ?

-D'être parti. Mais maintenant, je pourrais tout expliquer et tu me comprendras peut-être.

Mais de quoi parlait-il ? Je comprenais et assimilais ses mots avec rapidité sans rien oublier et en comprenant tous ses mots. En revanche, ces derniers semblaient dénués de sens, incohérents.

-Carlisle, elle ne comprend rien. Tu dois tout lui expliquer.

-Esmée, mon amour, écoute-moi... Tu n'es pas au paradis et je ne suis pas un ange. Nous sommes toujours de ce monde mais nous ne sommes plus de simples humains. Nous sommes des êtres immortels, bien plus puissants que tout ce que tu as jamais pu imaginer. Bien plus rapides, tous nos sens ont des capacités quasi illimitées,... Mais pour tout cela, il y a une condition nous devons nous nourrir de sang humain. Mais on peut aller contre cet instinct et boire du sang animal, comme moi je l'ai toujours fait, et comme Edward le fait aussi.

Je compris et assimilai tout son discours sans problème, et cela fit tilt dans mon cerveau.

-Des vampires.

-Oui, c'est ça.

-Mais serons-nous ensemble pour l'éternité ? Tu ne partiras plus ?

-Oui, pour l'éternité. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer du plus profond de mon être et je t'aimerais jusqu'à la fin des temps.

J'eus envie de crier de joie tellement j'étais heureuse. Je n'avais vraiment pas envisagé qu'il puisse être autre chose qu'un ange, mais cela n'avait plus d'importance à présent. Il était là près de moi, il m'aimait et me promettait d'être à mes cotés pour toujours.

Je ressentis alors le besoin incontrôlable de l'embrasser, et avant même que je m'en rendisse compte, mes lèvres étaient sur les siennes. Comme elles étaient douces, et froides, bien sûr, mais ma peau l'était tout autant. Cela ne me dérangeait pas, je m'accrochai à lui, l'embrassant avec fougue, ne pouvant imaginer que cet instant magique prit fin. Lui aussi m'embrassa différemment, pas comme dans mon souvenir. Il devait alors sûrement se maitriser pour ne pas me faire souffrir. Mais à présent, il y avait tellement d'amour et de passion dans ce baiser. Je le sentais il m'aimait, autant que moi je pouvais l'aimer, mais alors…

Avec une rapidité déconcertante, je m'éloignai de lui, à contre-cœur tout de même, et ma main vint s'abattre sur sa joue. Il sembla chanceler et s'écroula au sol. Avais-je donc autant de force ?

-Si tu m'aimais, pourquoi être parti ? Pourquoi m'avoir quittée ? De quoi voulais-tu tant me protéger ? De toi ? Ma vie a été un enfer sans toi. Rien n'a plus jamais eu aucune saveur. Rien ne m'a rendue heureuse. Ma vie était devenue un cauchemar sans toi !

J'avais tant rêvé de le revoir un jour. J'avais imaginé tellement de fois de magnifiques retrouvailles pour lui et moi, et au lieu de ça, je me retrouvais à le gifler et lui cracher toute ma haine au visage, sans pouvoir retenir cette pulsation de lui dire tout ce que j'avais au plus profond de moi. Mais il se releva simplement, ne semblant pas en colère, mais plutôt triste, abattu.

-Pardonne-moi, je voulais que tu aies une vie normale.

-Aucune vie ne mérite d'être vécue sans les véritables amours. Et toi, tu étais le mien, Carlisle.

Je m'approchai alors de lui et me blottis dans ses bras. Oui, c'était l'évidence même c'était la qu'était ma place, dans ses bras.

Apres cet excès de colère, j'eus une horrible sensation dans la gorge. Ce n'était pas vraiment douloureux, mais c'était gênant, horriblement gênant. Que pouvais-je faire pour ne plus ressentir ça ?

-Elle a faim, Carlisle !

-Qui est-ce ? C'est lui, Edward ?

-Oui, c'est lui. Je le considère comme mon fils.

Edward aussi était beau. Finalement, cette perfection que lui et Carlisle avaient n'était pas du à une intervention divine. Tous les vampires étaient-ils ainsi magnifiques ?

-Oui, nous le sommes tous, et vous l'êtes aussi, Esmée.

-Mais comment sais-tu ce à quoi je pensais ? Peux-tu les lire ?

-Oui, Edward entend les pensées de tout le monde. Certains immortels possèdent des dons. Une amplification d'un trait de caractère humain peut parfois donner des dons assez impressionnants.

-Je comprends, mais cela doit être dur de ne pas pouvoir être le seul à penser dans sa tête.

-Je vous l'accorde, c'est parfois très pénible.

Le pauvre ! Il semblait en souffrir. Je n'aurais pas aimé être à sa place, moi qui avait déjà parfois bien du mal à organiser mes propres pensées.

-Mon amour, il faut aller chasser. C'est d'ailleurs assez étrange que tu ne sois pas obnubilée par ça.

Il ne fallut qu'évoquer la possibilité de me défaire de cette horrible sensation dans ma gorge pour que cette pensée éclipse toutes les autres. Je fus alors assaillie d'odeurs. Je me laissais guider par mes instincts. Il y avait une odeur qui me parvenait. Elle n'était pas très agréable mais peu importait, elle me suffirait. Je m'élançai alors hors de la pièce par la fenêtre ouverte qui donnait sur une grande forêt.

Il y avait des milliards de fragrances différentes, mais j'isolai celle que je voulais et me laissai guider jusqu'à elle. J'entendis vaguement des pas, sûrement Carlisle. Je voulus ralentir, pour parler un peu avec lui mais mon cerveau n'obéissait plus qu'à cette irrémédiable envie de goûter cette odeur. J'y parvins enfin. C'était un puma. L'odeur n'était pas devenue plus agréable, au contraire, mais je comprenais ce que se nourrir de sang animal impliquait. Car je le savais, le sang humain devait, lui, sentir très bon. Cette pensée enflamma encore plus ma gorge et, sans réfléchir, je m'abattis sur le puma, lui brisant le cou, net. Je plantai mes crocs dans sa chair molle et, enfin le liquide chaud fut dans ma bouche. Je le sentis calmer petit à petit le brasier de ma gorge, même si le goût n'était pas vraiment agréable. Finalement, une fois la bête vidée de son sang, je repris petit à petit mes esprits, et je sentis Carlisle à mes côtés. Il me regardait, un petit sourire en coin.

-Je ne dois pas être très douée, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ne t'en fais pas mon amour... Mais viens, il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais te montrer...

Je me levai pour le rejoindre et posai ma main dans la sienne. Il se mit alors courir, et avec quelle rapidité. Je venais à peine de courir à cette même vitesse, mais l'esprit embrouillé par mes envies de sang, je ne m'en étais même pas aperçue. Alors que nous courions toujours dans les bois, vers une destination inconnue, je pus contempler la perfection de son visage. J'allais pouvoir l'admirer chaque jour pour l'éternité. Toutes mes souffrances me paraissaient si loin, comme si ce n'était même pas à moi qu'elles étaient arrivées.

Il ralentit, puis stoppa, m'invitant à passer devant, ce qui je fis. Je me retrouvai alors dans ce lieu où j'avais vécu tant de choses notre rencontre, notre séparation, ma mort, et aujourd'hui, nous y étions à nouveau ensemble. Il s'approcha de moi. Comme je pouvais l'aimer ! Comment avais-je pu attendre tant de temps avant de le retrouver ?

-Je t'aime, Esmée. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Je t'ai toujours aimé ainsi.

Je me rapprochai alors encore plus de lui, lui offrant pour toute réponse une éternelle étreinte.


	21. Chapter 20

_Chapitre 20 : _

_Immortelle_

Cela faisait plusieurs mois que j'étais devenue une immortelle, et je commençais doucement à sortir de la période de nouveau-née. Carlisle m'avait prévenue que j'allais être très impulsive, qu'il faudrait souvent me nourrir et que, bien sûr, pour l'instant, côtoyer des humains était exclu. Même si, malgré mes instincts qui me criaient que leur odeur devait être mille fois plus alléchante que celle d'un animal, m'imaginer tuer un humain me répugnait.

Je comprenais aussi, au fur à mesure, les conditions de ma nouvelle existence. Plus de rêves, plus de larmes, plus de cœur qui bat la chamade, pas d'enfants,... Quand j'avais compris, cela avait été très dur à accepter. Certes, j'avais Carlisle, le seul homme que j'avais jamais aimé, à mes cotés, et pour l'éternité, mais plus jamais je ne pourrais ressentir ce que j'avais ressenti en apprenant que j'allais donner la vie. Jamais je ne pourrais savoir ce que cela faisait de donner soi-même la vie à une partie de soi-même. Je n'avais rien confié de tout cela à Carlisle, il s'en voulait déjà tellement de m'avoir imposé cette vie sans rien m'avoir demandé. Je ne lui avais que très peu parlé de ma vie, après son départ. Je comprenais désormais que son abandon était une preuve d'amour ultime, et je ne voulais pas qu'il se torture davantage.

Je terminais un nouveau livre quand j'entendis Edward jouer du piano en bas. Je décidai de le rejoindre. Carlisle l'avait créé quelques années avant moi, et il le considérait aujourd'hui comme son fils. Je m'approchai de lui. J'aimais tellement l'entendre jouer, cela calmait toujours mon esprit tourmenté. Même si, en présence d'Edward, je m'efforçais toujours de penser à des choses neutres et heureuses. Il finit son morceau et je restai un moment les yeux clos, les dernières notes résonant encore dans mon esprit.

-J'aime tellement t'entendre jouer Edward.

-Merci. Ma mère aussi aimait m'entendre jouer. Cela l'apaisait aussi, même si à l'époque je ne jouais pas de manière aussi fluide.

Comme chaque fois qu'il évoquait sa mère, le visage d'Edward semblait peiné.

-Comment était-elle ?

Son visage sembla se décontracter et il eut même un léger sourire.

-A vrai dire, vous lui ressemblez beaucoup, que ce soit votre visage, ou votre âme. J'ai parfois l'impression de la voir en vous. Elle était comme vous pleine de compassion envers les autres. Elle ne voulait que le bonheur des personnes qui lui étaient chères, et surtout de moi. J'étais son unique fils et à l'époque, elle me couvait tellement que j'en étais parfois las. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, je me rends compte à quel point cela me manque aussi.

-Je suis sûre qu'elle devait être une femme exceptionnelle.

Il m'offrit un léger sourire, qui réchauffa mon cœur froid et je compris que certes je n'aurais jamais d'enfants, mais il y avait Edward. Carlisle le considérait comme son fils et Edward comme son père... Me verrait-il un jour un peu de cette manière aussi ? Il semblait tant attaché à sa mère et je ne voulais en aucun cas qu'il pense que je souhaitais m'imposer à lui de cette manière. Je me rendis compte qu'il entendait toutes mes pensé tard, car il me regardait, le visage soudain peiné.

-Je la vois tellement en vous, et je suis sûr qu'elle vous aurait beaucoup aimé. Je n'ai pas de doutes quand à notre relation : je sais que vous serez une mère exemplaire.

Je souris. Je n'aurais jamais d'enfants qui fussent ma chair et mon sang, mais une mère n'était pas que cela, cela allait bien plus loin. Je m'approchai alors d'Edward et le serrai contre moi. Il venait, sûrement sans le savoir, de m'emplir d'une joie nouvelle.

Apres cela, Edward et moi continuâmes à discuter un moment puis je finis par me rendre compte que moi aussi, j'avais une mère à qui je tenais beaucoup. Une mère qui devait mourir de me savoir disparue. Carlisle m'avait bien dit qu'il me fallait aussi faire le deuil de ma famille, mais pour cela, il me fallait faire une dernière chose.

Plus tard dans la journée, je me rendis donc dans le bureau de Carlisle et pris le papier et ma plume.

« Mère,

Vous allez sûrement être plus que surprise de recevoir cette lettre et pardonnez-moi aussi, mais elle sera la seule et unique.

Vous devez sûrement savoir que je ne suis jamais allée au manoir et l'on a du vous rapporter ma disparition. Mais croyez-moi, je vais bien, je vais même très bien.

Je suis heureuse, et là où je suis, je le serais pour toujours. Surtout, ne vous sentez coupable de rien, tous mes choix m'ont mené ici et je vous supplie de me croire. C'est ici qu'est ma place. Votre tante avait raison. La vie nous pose des difficultés, il ne tient qu'à nous de les dépasser pour en comprendre le sens, et j'ai compris le sens des miennes, d'une certaine façon. Aujourd'hui, je suis en paix.

Sachez que vous serez éternellement dans mon cœur, vous, père, Anne, et que je penserais à vous. Malheureusement, nous ne pourrons nous revoir. Mais imaginez-moi heureuse. Imaginez l'Esmée que vous avez toujours connu avant ces dernières années. Imaginez-moi ainsi car c'est de cette façon que je vis dorénavant. Je suis à nouveau moi-même et je suis comblée.

Embrassez pour moi mon père et Anne, et dites-leur que je les aime. Bien sûr, je vous embrasse aussi, ma chère mère, et sachez que je vous aime et vous aimerais toujours.

A jamais votre Esmée. »

Une fois ma lettre finie, je sentis ma gorge se serrer. Si j'avais pu pleurer, en cet instant, mes yeux auraient été inondés de larmes. Je disais adieu à ma mère dans cette lettre et j'espérais que recevoir ma missive la rassurerait. J'entendis les pas de Carlisle dans les escaliers. Il ouvrit la porte et vint poser ses mains sur mes épaules.

-Tu es sûre de vouloir leur envoyer cette lettre ?

-Oui, mais le puis-je ?

-Bien sûr, mon Amour.

Il se pencha et déposa un baiser au creux de mon cou. Comme à chaque fois, une vague de chaleur m'assaillit. Je n'avais jamais connu le vrai désir mais lui, mon ange, je le désirais tellement. Mais je n'avais connu que William, et je m'étais sentie si souvent souillée que j'avais peur de me laisser aller avec mon Apollon. Je me relevai pour lui faire face et m'agrippai à son cou pour lui faire comprendre ce que je désirais. Il m'embrassa alors avec amour, passion, envie. Je savais qu'il me désirait, mais il ne se faisait en aucun cas pressant avec moi.

Alors que nous échangions un baiser brûlant, je sentis au fond de moi que j'étais prête à m'abandonner totalement à lui.

Je le lui fis alors comprendre en me laissant totalement aller à mes envies. Je l'attirai encore plus vers moi, pour le sentir tout entier contre moi. Il dût comprendre mon changement car il agrippa mes hanches et me souleva du sol. Je m'agrippai à lui, et je le sentis se diriger vers le bureau. Il m'y déposa, continuant ses baisers, et il laissa sa bouche descendre vers le creux de ma gorge, puis jusqu'à la naissance de ma poitrine, ce qui me fit échapper un léger gémissement. Il s'arrêta alors quelques instants et planta son regard dans le mien.

-Esmée, si l'on continue, je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter, es-tu sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ?

-Carlisle, je te veux toi, tout entier. Et je veux être tienne, entièrement.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour le convaincre. Il prit de nouveau d'assaut mes lèvres, et je le sentis nous transporter jusqu'à notre lit. Il m'y déposa légèrement. J'étais totalement fébrile. Je ressentais de nouvelles sensations, dont je me délectais tellement elles étaient savoureuses. Je passai le reste de la nuit à m'abandonner totalement à celui que j'avais toujours aimé et que j'aimerais pour l'éternité.


	22. Epilogue

_Voila c'est finit, j'espère que vous aurait passer un bon moment à lire ma fiction et que ce couple vous aura presque autant fait rêver que notre Bella, Edward._

_Et encore merci à tout ceux qui m'ont donner leur avis tout au long de l'histoire, et à ceux qui m'on ajoutée dans leur alerte, favoris._

_J'ai en projet deux autres fic, soit sur le couple Rachel et Paul, soit sur Leah, en tout car sur l'univers des loups cette fois ci. Mais j'ai pas encore trancher car j'adore ces deux perso, (Paul et Leah), mais surtout pas ensemble lol, ce couple là je le supporte pas lol. Mais je vais pensé à tout sa_

_Si vous voulez être au courant ajouter moi en auteur alerte._

_Voila encore merci pour tout, et à très vite j'espère._

* * *

><p>EPILOGUE<p>

Je finissais de coiffer mes cheveux dans mon miroir, quand je vis Carlisle apparaître. Après tant de temps, le voir apparaître dans mon champ de vision illuminait mon corps d'amour. Il posa alors ses mains sur mes épaules et vint déposer un léger baiser dans mon cou. Cela avait toujours le don de me procurer des frissons, me faisant tout oublier dans la pièce, ne laissant que lui et moi.

-C'est un grand jour aujourd'hui. Qui aurait pensé qu'un jour nous assisterions au mariage de notre petite-fille ?

-Oui, c'est vrai. Mais c'est merveilleux. D'ailleurs, je dois aller lui donner quelque chose…Je te rejoins en bas dans quelques minutes.

-Prends ton temps, ma chérie.

Il déposa alors un autre baiser sur ma joue et me laissa seule. Je me levai alors, quittant mon miroir et me dirigeai vers une petite boite. Elle semblait si petite dans cette immense chambre, mais elle renfermait des trésors inestimables. Je l'ouvris. Tous mes souvenirs étaient là. La première lettre de Carlisle en faisait partie. Je la relisais parfois, cette lettre ayant plus de valeur à mes yeux que n'importe quel bijou. Mais ce n'était pas cela que je voulais offrir à ma petite-fille. Je le pris et refermai la boîte.

Je me dirigeais vers la chambre de Nessie quand je croisai Bella. Elle semblait tellement anxieuse.

-Bella, ça va ?

-Esmée… Oui, ça va. C'est juste que la voir se marier déjà… Pour moi, c'est encore une petite fille.

-Bella, ma chérie, pour toi elle restera à jamais ta petite fille, c'est normal. Mais dis-toi qu'elle est heureuse, c'est tout ce qui importe.

Je la pris dans mes bras. Bella était devenue pour moi une fille, au même titre que mes autres enfants. Elle me sourit, illuminant ainsi ses magnifiques yeux couleur or, et elle partit rejoindre Edward. Une fois, devant la porte de ma petite-fille, je toquai, même si elle avait déjà du reconnaître mes pas.

-Entre, grand mère.

Cela me faisait toujours sourire de l'entendre m'appeler ainsi, mais cela me rendait aussi tellement heureuse.

-Je ne te dérange pas longtemps mon cœur, je veux juste te donner ceci.

Je lui tendis alors l'un de mes précieux trésors. Elle le prit dans ses mains et émit un petit cri d'admiration qui me fit sourire.

- Il appartenait à ma grand-tante, qui elle-même l'avait eu de sa mère, et ainsi de suite pendant plusieurs générations, et toutes l'ont porté le jour de leur mariage. Cela me ferait plaisir que tu le portes.

J'étais certaine que si ma grand-tante nous voyait en ce moment, elle aurait été contente qu'il ornât le cou de Nessie pour son mariage. C'était un collier d'or blanc, avec une pierre bleu nuit en pendentif. Elle retourna alors le collier et vit l'inscription au dos.

C'était en français mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de décrypter ce qui y était inscrit.

« Aimer assez, c'est aimer trop


End file.
